Jim's Folly
by Raine Ishida
Summary: An epic tale of love, drugs, and stardom. Jim starts out in chapter one as a cadet, gets into the wrong crowd and gets himself into trouble. What does that mean for the one person who actually seems to believe in him?
1. The Assessment

****

Jim's Folly

By Raine Ishida

_ ****_

Author's Note: This idea has spawned until spawning can no longer occur…seriously, I have thought almost non-stop about this story, and I hope to not lose the inspiration which back this idea. I also welcome your reviews. Criticism and praise I welcome with open arms. 

Referring to the area of romance, I'm not sure whether or not there will be some in the future. I suppose you'll have to wait and find out, right? Just take heed that Captain Raven is my own character, all Disney characters belong to Disney, of course…

Enjoy my story, you lovely fanfictioneers. I look forward to your reviews.

----------

I can't believe this. Two days into the academy and I already have a record. Well, that wasn't my fault…okay, it was my fault. So I was trying to make friends and I accidentally broke a few rules. No big deal. Honestly, these people need to lighten up.

Jim frowned and chewed on the eraser of his pencil. Stupid homework. He was confined to his room for the remainder of the evening and he'd decided to start his homework. Maybe he'd prove to his mom he was somewhat of a good child.

_So I've got four years here. Yippee. Can't wait to get started. Look, Mom, I'm all grown up. Your little boy's turning sixteen soon…better get those birthday candles lit._

Scoffing, he turned onto his back and closed his eyes. He knew he wanted to be here, but what was the point? Silver was gone, B.E.N., Dr. Doppler, Amelia, Morph…Sarah, they were all back on Montressor. Without him.

Another frown took his lips. Biting his tongue, Jim knew these would be a tough few years. 

At least he could visit home every Christmas.

---

"Students! Snap to attention!" She was a charming woman, probably a few years Jim's elder, but that didn't stop her from looking even older in her authority. She was a captain, the rank Jim yearned to be. He studied her outfit carefully. She was dressed in spotless white, gold adorning her sleeves and in her emblem on the front pocket. He noticed that she was wearing a skirt. Glancing around, Jim noticed the female cadets wearing skirts. 

Jim smirked to himself. _Hm. Must be a dress code here. _The captain's voice got Jim's attention and he turned his concentration towards her.

__

"Welcome to your first day of year two, cadets! I can feel your bubbly energy from here. Listen to me: lose it. I don't want bubbly energy taking over my class, got that? We need complete seriousness. This is an important lesson." She had an accent, Jim noticed. It was unlike one he'd ever heard before, and it was thick. It certainly wasn't like Captain Amelia's, nor like John Silver's. He shrugged faintly. He'd wait until she told them.

"Before we get started, I'll introduce myself. I am Captain Raven Calls, you may all address me as Captain, or Ms. Calls. Either will do, thank you. Now, I may be a captain, but I'm also an instructor, so this means you must listen to me when I tell you to do something."

She walked around the cadets as she talked. She was slim in her uniform, and Jim found her to be quite an attractive young woman. She had her long, black hair in a professional braid behind her back, and she walked with a confidence about her that Jim couldn't place. She knew things, and she wanted people to know of her importance. 

"If any of you were wondering, I come from the older, ruddier planet called Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. On Earth, I'm from a country called Romania. Any of you cadets from Earth?" 

She scanned the group. None raised their hands. 

"Mars? Pluto?"

What were these places? Earth was the only one that seemed to be recognizable, Jim noted as his cadet classmates looked at each other in confusion.

Captain Calls sighed. She hid her frustration with a relaxed smile and continued to pace in front of the cadets.

"Cadets, you're now in my charge. I'm not sure what we're going to achieve in this class, but you know you're to succeed. I know you're to succeed. Together, we will succeed."

Someone snickered and the captain's brown eyes narrowed, flickering with discipline.

"I have no doubt that many of you don't want to be in this class because of what it centers on, and that's too bad. However, you will learn from me and you will be glad you have learned what you have: it will help you in the future when you graduate from here as captains."

Standing still in front of the cadets, she opened her arms from behind her back. "Welcome, students. I trust you'll learn much."

"So, Captain, what are you teaching us?"

"Today we'll be learning a skill that will definitely be required for the future. As captains, many of you will have to go to dangerous places, deceive others by disguise and many of you will have to go into the pit of the organizations. Many organizations hold banquets and meetings…you know, they have fancy dinners."

A cadet groaned and the captain smiled.

"Fantastic. You already know what we're doing." The captain's grin grew larger as she announced her lesson. "Class, today, and for as long as it may take, we are going to learn to dance."

Jim couldn't believe his ears. Dance?! They had to learn to dance?! What kind of captain taught dance?

Sighing heavily, Jim frowned and stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

"Attention!" Captain Calls demanded, and the cadets immediately snapped to attention.

"I will pair you off, and you're not to complain with whom I assign you. This person will be your partner for the entire segment of dance."

Jim was partnered with some blond girl, shorter than him, which was a plus. She wasn't human, that was for sure, but she was nice. Jim didn't really pay attention. In fact, his attention was far elsewhere. One wasn't sure where, but one might be able to guess it was somewhere on Treasure Planet.

~ ~ ~

"So how old are you, Captain, if you don't mind me asking?" Jim asked as he sat in a chair across from the captain. She sat with in her chair which was tucked somewhat under a desk. They were having an interview for cadet assessment.

"I'm eighteen, Cadet Hawkins. I see that you're almost sixteen?" She was holding a thick folder full of application forms and various other papers. Jim could only guess that his criminal record was only a few pages within reach of her thin fingers.

"A captain at eighteen?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation casual.

She shrugged. "I got an early start."

Jim nodded. "So is Raven your real name?"

"Are you always this informal with captains?"

Jim opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out and he blushed.

"Yes, it's my real name. I know it's not a Romanian name, but that's not the point. It's actually short for Ravenna, but many people cannot pronounce that. So, I shortened it. Does that answer your question?" Jim nodded. "Cadet Hawkins, I've asked you here today to talk to you about your performance, or should I say, lack of, in my class. I know it's a dance class and many of the young men don't want to be there, but dancing is an important skill to know as a captain! You have to be prepared for the worst!"

"I know, Captain, but…I just…"

"I know it's a damper on your dignity, but…Jim, can you at least try? I'm willing to give you a chance, here. Other captains would consider kicking you out of the class, while I offer second chances."

"You're a good captain."

"I have my moments. Cadet Hawkins, I see enormous potential in you, and I just want to make sure you get the best out of your time here at the Academy. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Jim nodded. 

"Excellent. Now, a few pages here state that you were the boy who discovered Flint's Trove, correct?"

"If that's what the papers say, I'll confirm it."

"How'd you find the map?"

"Some old guy died and I had to hide it from pirates, so…yeah, that started an adventure."  
"I'm sure it did. I also have here your recommendation from Captain Amelia. She states you'd make a fine spacer. Do you agree with her words?"

"I guess I'd say I agree with her."

"To convince me, you must be confident, Cadet Hawkins. Do you agree with her words?"

"I'd say I'm skilled, Captain."

The captain raised her eyebrows and leaned forward on folded hands. "Come on, Jim."

"Okay, Cap. I'm a really good spacer. I learned a lot on my ride to Treasure Planet; I can beat anyone on a solar surfer," that got the captain's attention, "and I know how to follow instructions."

"That's better. I trust those words far more than 'I guess so'. Do you see what I mean?"

Jim nodded. For merely eighteen, this girl was bright! Many of the captains in the Academy were well over the age of fifty!

"So…why'd you become a captain?" Jim asked, cocking his head. Anything to change the subject and keep her away from the criminal record he was almost sure she already knew about.

"Romania was crumbling. If you've learned anything in your History class, you'll know that Earth isn't what it used to be. I used to live in a thriving country, but after awhile, other galaxies were discovered, immigrants from other planets started to arrive and sure enough, Earth was doomed to be under the rule of someone we didn't like. So, many of us fled to other places for refuge. I fled to Capernaeuma for awhile, but I didn't find satisfaction there. I was fourteen when I heard about the Academy, so I applied and they reluctantly accepted me."

Jim nodded, fascinated. "So…do you know what Earth is like now?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that it's the same as it was when I left. Dry, dull…and dead." She smiled faintly, but Jim saw hurt behind her smile. She'd loved her home.

Jim took the moment of silence to study the room, her office. It was a fair-sized office, he noted, but simple. Her desk was of no extravagance, but worthy of her status. A few framed certificates adorned the walls and a few framed pictures sat on her desk next to her computer. She was organized, Jim could tell, by the order on her desk. Pens sat in a jar on the corner of her desk, while a large filing cabinet next to her desk was neat in appearance. She'd taken the old approach to filing. Most of the other instructors had projecting images for filing cabinets, a program that caused a hologram of the student's record to appear before them. This was an instrument of technology, however, and Raven Calls did not seem to be a woman who enjoyed technology. Based on what he knew of her, she was a woman of tradition and planned to stay that way.

"So…why did you choose to teach dance?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, more comfortable with her. 

She smiled. "I've always loved it, you know. I wanted to teach song and music, but the Academy didn't think there'd be any use for a choir…I still thought it would be fun."  
"Can you sing?" Jim asked, realizing what a foolish question that had been. Of course she could sing!

"I have confidence in my voice, which is one, sadly, the Academy will never hear because they rejected my suggestion." She paused. "Oh well, dance is fine. I love the art of dance, plus, it's a requirement. The way a person moves can tell you the story of their life in a few moments."

Jim frowned. What she said made a lot of sense, but he still didn't understand. There was a lot to this girl he didn't understand.

"So, Jim. It says here that you have a criminal record." Blunt. He liked her already. 

He groaned in addition, though. He was afraid of this part.

"Do we have to go over this?" he asked. She nodded firmly.

"While I did have to talk to you about your performance in class, I also have to have an assessment with each student. Remember, I'm a teacher. I need to know how my students work before I can fully understand what will get them to learn better. Do you understand that?" 

Jim nodded. Again, her brilliance was astounding. 

"So…my criminal record," he said quietly. She flipped through a few pages and was quiet for a moment as she skimmed over the information.

"It says here you were caught solar surfing in a restricted area more than once. Then…they impounded your vehicle…"

"That was no big deal. There was no one around, I mean, I don't see what the fuss is all-"

"Jim, there's a reason for everything. The police had a reason for making a rule about that, but I'm not a police officer; it's their job to decide what's right and wrong. It's your job to obey their rules. Yes, I know, as a teenager, it's hard, but…Jim, you need to try."  
Jim closed his eyes and regained his thoughts. "You're saying all of this for the solar surfing part?"

"There's more?"

"Turn the page," Jim told her. She skimmed the next page and nodded, her lips thin, her expression grim. "Theft, vandalism, alcohol? Jim, you were only fourteen," she whispered.

He looked at the floor in shame. "Yeah. My mom had a bit to say about that, too."  
"She had faith in you," Raven replied quietly. Jim sighed heavily. "Yeah. Too much. I let her down."

Raven Calls stood up and shook her head, getting his attention. "Jim Hawkins, listen to me. You may have had some rough spots, but you're turning into a fine young man. I can tell already that you're going to change this world. I promise you, Cadet. You have potential. I believe in all of my students, Jim. You're one of them. Don't you forget that." She motioned that it was time for him to leave.

"Thanks for coming, Jim. Remember, you have fine potential. Just remember to use it and you can shine like the sun," she said confidently with a smile. Jim's heart beat sped up. She reminded him of Silver, the way she believed in him, amidst his iniquities.

_You've got the makings of greatness in ya…_

He saluted her and exited the room, not sure of what emotions floated through his being as he returned to his dorm.


	2. Rowan

****

Jim's Folly

Hey, I must say…I know I said I'd never write little notes to reviewers, but Robbie2, you made my day. Thank you.

Honestly, reviewers, I have no idea how I'm going to get to the end of this story. I know it's going to be long and I know what's going to happen at the end. You must know what I mean, right? What goes in the middle?! I'll anxiously puzzle away as I write. J 

For you, the readers, and for me (because I'm starting to get confused), I'm going to describe what time it is, basically.

Jim got to the Academy in the last few months of being fifteen. He visited home, came back to the Academy and started year two. Year two is the instruction of dance class. He turns sixteen three days after the phone call with Sarah. When he graduates, he'll have just turned eighteen. Two more years to go. Got it. Okay, that makes a fair bit of sense…but knowing what's coming, you can expect another timeline in the future. ^_^ 

****

Chapter Two

__

~Two weeks after the assessment~

"So, she knows about my criminal record and she doesn't seem to be cracking the whip any tighter than the others," Jim relayed to his mother over the phone.

"Really? Well, that could prove that this Academy has better and nicer teachers than Amelia said, right?" Sarah replied. Jim smirked. "I think the Captain was trying to scare me," he stated, as-a-matter-of-factly. 

He heard Sarah's smile in her voice as she told him how proud of him she was. "Jim, I want you to know that you're welcome to come home if it gets too hard for you, okay?" 

Jim nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "I know. Thanks, Mom."

"I also want you to have a happy birthday, okay Jim? I wish I was there to celebrate your day," she said. Jim's birthday was in three days. Jim smiled. "Thanks. I'll be fine," Jim replied. 

"Morph misses you already," Sarah said. Jim bit his lip and felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He missed his family already and he'd only been gone for a few weeks since last Christmas' visit. 

He could hear B.E.N. crashing around in the background and he chuckled. "Does B.E.N. miss me too?" he asked his mother. She laughed. "Oh, of course…" 

"He's not trashing Delbert's place too much, is he?" 

"No, not at all. Don't worry, Jim. You focus on your school work." 

Jim heard B.E.N. scream happily and groaned, knowing he'd have to talk to the over-excited robot sooner or later.

"Is that Jimmy?! Can I talk to him? Oh, please, I want to talk to him!" 

Jim heard scuffling as Sarah handed the phone to the rusted robot.

"Hiya, Jimmy! How are ya?! Are they bein' good to ya?" he demanded. 

Jim couldn't help but smile as he answered B.E.N.'s questions. 

After saying hello to Morph and saying goodbye to his mother, Jim hung up the phone and began to straighten up his room.

His mom didn't fade from his mind right away, in fact, he thought about her long after the conversation was over. 

During the construction of the BenBow Inn, Sarah, Morph and B.E.N. were staying with Delbert Doppler. Amelia, Delbert's new love interest, had rented her own place near the doctor's manor on Montressor.

Jim was disappointed that he wasn't going to be around for a lot of the Inn's construction, but he knew he'd be able to help out from time to time.

The unveiling would be quite a fiasco, and he couldn't wait.

There was a knock at his door and he frowned. "Who is it?" he called. 

The reply was a voice he didn't recognize. "M'name's Rowan, Jim. You'll recognize me if you open the door."

Jim, full of curiosity, opened the door. Sure enough, Jim recognized this boy from his dance class. The boy was tall and thin like Jim, though his skin was blue and he had a long, thin tail with a spike at the end. Rowan extended his hand to Jim. "Nice to meet ya, Jimmy."  
"It's Jim," Jim replied, studying Rowan carefully as he shook his hand. The fingers Rowan had offered were also blue, and the dark blue nails were long like claws. 

"So," Jim said, opening the door to invite Rowan inside, "Where are you from?"

"Ydredin. Doubt you've heard of it, but it's popular in its own way, I guess."  
Rowan's speech was slowed by an accent which wasn't as thick as the either of the Captains', but Jim could still detect an accent. 

"You? Where're you from?" Rowan asked in return.

Jim scratched the back of his neck and sat in a chair across from Rowan, who'd chosen to sit on Jim's bed, much to Jim's disgust. He'd just made his bed. He'd have to do it again.

"Montressor," Jim replied. "Heard of it?"

"Yeh," Rowan said with a nod. "Dingy little planet? Kinda…small? Dirty?"

Jim felt his defense bubble at the back of his throat. He then remembered Captain Raven's instructions from a few days ago: _"Jim, try to calm your temper."  
_"Naw," Jim replied, suppressing his urge to demand Rowan take his comment back.

"Montressor's cool. I like it there."  
"Only home you've ever known?" Rowan asked, raising a dark blue eyebrow. His hair, like his skin, was blue, but darker. Jim noticed that his eyes were yellow.

(Author's Note: Think Kurt/NachtCrawler from X-Men. Not an exact replica, but similar.)

"Yeah," Jim replied. What was Rowan's point?

Rowan leaned back against the wall and smiled, baring pointed teeth. Quite a creature.

"What do you do for fun around here?" 

Jim shrugged, tapping his boots against the ground lightly. "Not much. Anything fun to do?"  
"Spy on girls?" Rowan suggested. Jim raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that too third-grade?"

"Not if you do it the big-boy way…" Rowan said. Jim frowned. "Not interested."

Now it was Rowan's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Not interested! Jim, the boy who can dance a storm with that girl in dance class-"

"Amy," Jim stated. 

"-isn't interested in girls? What are ya, some kinda freak?"

"No, I just…don't think it's interesting to 'spy on girls.' Sounds dumb to me. Got any ways to solar surf?" Jim suggested. Rowan grinned widely, baring more pointed teeth. 

"I like the way you think, Jimmy." He rose to his feet and started toward the door. "There aren't any places on campus, but there's a great canyon a few miles north," Rowan said, opening the door with his tail.

Jim stood, smiling. "Sounds good to me," he replied. As he grabbed his coat, Jim was excited, but he still couldn't hide the nagging feeling that doing what he was about to do was wrong.

------

Rowan passed Jim a rather ruddy-but-sturdy solar surfer and smiled, flashing his pointed teeth. "Ready to go?" he asked. Jim chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. "Are you sure about this?"

"Aw, sure! I've never been caught before," Rowan replied.

"So it's not…allowed?" Jim questioned. Rowan shrugged, shaking his shoulder length blue dreadlocks behind him. 

"Not that I know of." A pause. He grinned mischievously. "I thought you were a risk taker."  
Without further comment, Rowan took off into the sky.

Jim watched him for a moment. Rowan was a show-off, he noticed. He was steering the surfer with his tail. No doubt to show off and prove to Jim that he could be more of a trouble maker. 

Not only did Jim not want competition, he didn't want to be mocked and made a fool in front of…well, no one. Jim narrowed his eyes in concentration and tested the surfer slightly before trusting it and taking to the sky as well.

Things were going well. Jim was bringing a few smiles and shocked looks to Rowan's face as he twirled and spun here and there, but Jim didn't trust the surfer enough to unfurl the sail to show him his helicopter trick. 

It wasn't long before he and Rowan had a race going. Off to the mountains they were headed, and they were both neck in neck before they heard the sirens.

"Hey, you! Boys, this is the police! Stop your vehicles and descend in a civil fashion."  
Jim's heart skipped a few beats and his pulse quickened. He breathed heavily. "Not again," he whispered. He glanced at Rowan, whose eyes were livened with fire. "No, Rowan, don't!" Jim cried as Rowan took off, leaving Jim and the two robo-police in his dust.

----


	3. Detention Hall

****

Jim's Folly

All right, it's time to get to it. After a Jim-break (vacation…it's summer and writers need breaks, too…), I'm ready to continue. I know how my story will end…I now have to figure out how to put it all together. Thank you all for your support. Abby, my dear, we're supposed to like Jim. It's his rebel nature that makes him attractive. *wink* Is Rowan hot, too? *laughs*

****

*chuckles* I'm reading over chapter three now and I can tell you, girls…I'm hating Rowan more and more as I write about him. 

**** ****

Chapter Three

"Having fun in Detention Hall, Mr. Hawkins?" asked an amused Captain Calls.

Jim frowned. "It's Rowan, I hope, who's having fun," he muttered. 

"Happy birthday, Jim." Raven sat in the desk next to his, smiling faintly. Jim frowned, turning to her. "Yippee, I'm sixteen." 

She sighed. "Jim, you don't have to be such a sourpuss."  
"Why not? I'm in Detention Hall on my birthday. I have every reason to be a sourpuss."

"Rowan's not coming out of Private Detention for two more weeks, you know," Raven informed him. Jim raised an eyebrow. "Good. He lied, he should get a lot of time."  
"Lied?" Raven asked.

Jim nodded. "He told me the ISA was okay with students surfing off campus."  
"Jim, next time, remember not to trust him, then. I should have told you before…I'll take it as my responsibility that this has happened. Jim, he's from Ydredin, right?"

Jim nodded, intrigued. 

She continued. "Ydredin is a dangerous planet. Many of the people who flee from there are troublemakers. He's also a pickpocket, if you haven't noticed."

Jim frowned. "What?"

Raven pulled a small watch from her pocket. "This is yours, right?"

Jim took the watch and stared at it in amazement. "My watch…" He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "He took it?"

"I don't know when, but yes, he did."

"Woah…" Jim replied, looking at the watch for a moment more before returning it to the pocket of his uniform.

"Jim, I'm not supposed to be here…the students aren't supposed to be visited by their instructors until Detention Hall is over, but I begged. You're out this afternoon, so I'd like to see you in my office, okay? We have some more talking to do."

Jim nodded. "Okay," he replied. 

He rose when she did, saluting as she left. 

-------

Rowan smirked at the captain. "What's your problem, Cap? Got a soft spot for the boy? A _really_ soft spot?" 

Captain Raven stood firmly, unwavering as she met the yellow eyes of the Ydredinian creature. "Rowan, I understand you have some problems with getting along with other people your age. You must remember this is a school, not a bar. There will be no brawling, no drinking and certainly, no breaking of the rules. When you're in my class, I expect the same manner of respect from you that I give to you. Is that clear? You're telling my student that it's okay to break the rules. He already has enough on his record, as do you. Neither of you boys need more."  
Rowan grinned, baring his teeth. "Teacher, you're so protective of him, it's disgusting. One might think you're being paid to watch over the kid. I mean, he's close enough in age to ya…do you like him, too?" After spouting out a few more insults and obscene phrases, Raven bit her lip and slammed her hand on the desk at which Rowan sat.

"That's enough!" she commanded. "Rowan, you're not to speak of anyone that way, do you hear me?!"

Rowan grinned. "Hit you in a sensitive spot, Captain?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You're close to suspension, Cadet. You'd better watch your tongue."

He stuck it out, grinning. His tongue was blue like his skin and long like a snake's. Rowan muttered another rude and vulgar comment to her, and Raven turned on her heels and left the room. He smirked, laughing as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. 

"What a woman. She's totally on that kid's side." Rowan smiled, setting his face on his desk. His heart hurt. He wanted a captain on his side, too. How come Hawkins got favor wherever he went? It wasn't fair. All throughout Rowan's life he'd been rejected. An outcast. A troublemaker. Feeding on the disgust and hatred of others, he'd allowed it to mold him into what he was today. A thief. A rule-breaker. A risk-taker. 

Glancing around the room, Rowan felt like a caged animal. A freak, like he was, in this school. Of course, not all of the students were human, but many were. No one else was from Ydredin. Rowan felt a strong sense of loneliness as he looked around. The room was small and dark; with one window in the top corner, Rowan felt like he was in a jail cell or a institution. The walls weren't padded, which was a good sign. He'd been put into Private Detention, which was harder and stricter than Detention Hall. Detention Hall was a large room with many desks and had other students in it with you at the same time. Rowan knew this because he'd spent many a time in that room. 

This room, however, he hadn't been in many times. Each time, it was the same. Small. Congested. Lonely.

Rowan sighed. It would be a long time before he got out. Maybe he could convince someone to bring him a book or something.

Maybe, he thought with a grin, that Hawkins kid would come to see him. Then he could really have some fun. He enjoyed teasing people, and with his knowledge of how the captain reacted at the mention of his name, he could entertain this for a long time.

---

Amy, the blonde girl from dance class, greeted Jim in the hallway happily.

"Hi, Jim! I'm glad you're coming to class today. I don't like dancing with that other guy…I don't even know his name!"

Jim smiled, blushing slightly. Amy had always been nice to him.

"Thanks, Amy. Yeah, I'll be there. Hard to believe someone noticed I was gone," he stated. Amy grinned, holding her books closer to her chest. "I noticed, Jim. Lots of the girls did."

Raising an eyebrow, Jim smirked. "Oh, really?"

Amy nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah…a few of my girl friends have a bit of a crush on you. I don't know if you know that or…whatever. Anyway, they're all jealous of me because I get to dance with you, you know?"

"Well, that makes sense," Jim replied. The two classmates were standing in the corridor that led to Amy's History class.

Sighing heavily, Amy ran the toe of her shoe along the ground in front of her. 

"So…" Jim muttered. Amy licked her lips and started a new topic.

"So how was Detention Hall?"

Jim blinked several times before responding. "How did you know?"

"…Captain Calls told us you weren't going to be coming back for a few days because you'd gotten into a bit of trouble. A lot of the guys laughed and made some mean comments, but I had faith in you, Jim. I know you weren't in too much trouble."

Jim smiled. This girl amused him. She didn't like him too, did she?  
"I got caught solar surfing in a restricted area. Again."

"Again?" Amy asked, her blue eyes widening. Jim nodded.

"No big deal. The other guy's in Private Detention, so I got off lucky."  
"What did he do?"

"Ran from the cops," Jim said.

Amy nodded. "Well, that makes a lot of sense," she replied. Mulling things over to herself, Amy stood in silence for a few moments. A couple of girls walked past the two and turned to each other, giggling quietly. Jim sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed. Women.

"So, Amy…when does class start?"

Amy checked her watch. "A few minutes…I'd better get going. Thanks for talking with me, Jim! I'll see you at class!"

Jim nodded. "Sure," he replied, waving to her slightly before heading back down the hallway toward his dorm.

Amy was a sweet girl. He liked her, but not in a way that would surely earn him some teasing, as well as losing Amy some friends.

She'd noticed his absence. So, people cared. The captain seemed to care, too.

His thoughts crossing over the captain, he was reminded he was to see her, so he turned around and headed towards the Professors' Hall.

--


	4. Dismissed

****

Jim's Folly

Ahh! What's this? Am I writing before waiting for feedback!? I'm positively crazy! *laughs* On to more of Rowan. :P

****

Chapter Four

Captain Raven Calls was waiting for him when Jim arrived. She stood and accepted his salute and sat, offering him the chair before her desk.

"Well, Jim. We have much to discuss."

"Why?" he asked, curious. He didn't want to be here in the first place; where he really wanted to be was in his dorm room, out of his uniform and in his normal clothing, watching the Plasma Vision screen or listening to music on his music player. 

Raven continued. "Well, as you know, Rowan is still in Private Detention. He's becoming more and more tiresome as we try to work with him. He wants to speak with you, which my supervisors advice strongly against, and every time I go to talk with him, I get slammed by obscene comments up to my ears. We don't know how to deal with him…but that's not why I need to talk with you. I need to tell you that once he's out, he's going to want to convince you to do some more damage with him." 

Jim listened intently. 

"You must not listen. Don't go with him, Jim. You're smarter than that."

Jim nodded, his eyebrows furrowing together slightly.

"So…what kind of things will he try to get me into?" Jim questioned. Raven sighed heavily.

"He gave me permission to share his files with you, which is surprising. It's kind of sick, too, because he seems proud of his criminal record."  
Her accent was fascinating.

She opened the papers and scanned the list, shaking her head occasionally.

"His first offense that was recorded was at the age of eleven. He was stealing. It doesn't say what he stole, but it says it was worth a lot of money. His thievery led to other things, involving gang beatings, alcoholism, vandalism like you only worse, and eventually…murder."  
Jim's heart stopped momentarily. He'd been hanging out with a murderer. Jim thought of Rowan's teeth and his sharp claws and shuddered.

"How? Why?" was all that escaped Jim's lips.

Raven licked her lips; it appeared that she was trembling. Was she afraid of Rowan? Or was she afraid of what he was capable of?

"Well, it was with his gang, but…he was the leader of the group. As soon as he was deported to the correctional facility, his group disintegrated…I guess they couldn't have a group without him."

Jim was still without words. He was definitely going to try and stay away from this boy. All of this in a matter of…probably seven years.

She continued, smiling faintly. "I know you're a good boy, but I know your type. If you let him get to you, you'll get into his ways and before you know it, you're doing things just as bad as he is. So let me warn you before it's too late: keep your distance from Rowan."

Jim nodded. "Agreed, Captain."

"Dismissed, Cadet."  
He saluted her and left the room.

---

Inside the tiny Private Detention room, Rowan sat in the corner, his tail twitching before him as he clicked his nails together. They were starting to wear down, but that was to be expected: he'd been clawing the walls again. His tiny mattress made out to be a bed was shredded already. He'd probably have to stay longer because of that. Vandalism, they'd call it. He'd tell them he was having a moment, a mental breakdown, and couldn't take it anymore.

Smiling to himself, he rose to his feet and peered out of the bars of the visitation box. Against the walls of the small room was one section which was barred off for visitors to speak to the offenders through. It was through that barred space that he'd sneered and spewed vulgar comments to his captain.

He couldn't wait for her to return.

---

Time passed and Rowan was released from Private Detention. It was the last day of dance class and Captain Raven gave a tearful goodbye to her students after their final test. 

"You've all done so well, cadets." Her voice quivered and her eyes welled up with tears. She may have been a tough captain, but she had her soft spots. This class full of people was one of her soft spots.

"I wish you the best, of course. I know you'll all do wonderfully in the next two years of ISA. I believe in all of you. Perhaps at some time during the next year a few of you can drop by to help some of my amateurs?" A few cadets laughed as Raven stood up straight.

"Attention!" she called and the cadets all stood at attention, saluting their captain.

"Class dismissed!" Raven said, saluting in return. Most of the students filed out of the gymnasium, but few, including Rowan, Jim, Amy and a few of Amy's friends, remained behind.

Jim watched in faint admiration as Amy gave Raven a tearful hug. Jim was amazed to see this side of his captain. He watched as tears spilled down her cheeks as she hugged some of Amy's friends. She wiped her eyes and laughed with the girls. 

Rowan approached Jim, a sly grin on his face.

Jim raised an eyebrow at him. "You passed. Congratulations."

"What, you don't think a guy with a tail and an awful crime record can dance?" Rowan asked, crossing his arms. His tail flickered behind him impatiently. He stood next to Jim and watched Raven talk with the girls.

"So, has the captain let you know her feelings yet?" Rowan asked. Jim's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"The captain's hot for you. I thought you knew," he replied. 

Jim scoffed. "Knock it off, Rowan. I don't need your mockery."  
Rowan shrugged, smiling wryly. Muttering a vulgar comment about the captain's looks, he smiled mischievously at Jim and left the gym.

Jim frowned, glaring as Rowan left. Glancing back to the girls, Jim noticed Amy approaching him. "Thanks for a good year, Jim. I hope we get a few classes together in year three!" she said shyly. Jim couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was shy. 

"Thanks, Amy. I appreciate that, really. I'll see you around next year. I promise. Even if we're not in the same classes, we'll find a way to talk sometimes, okay?" Jim promised. Amy nodded. She gave him a warm, friendly hug and left the gym. Jim felt happy inside. Amy was such a good girl; he wished he knew more girls like her.

As he watched, Raven left the remaining girls and approached Jim. 

"Congratulations, Jim. Excited to start year three after Christmas?" Even though her brown eyes were a little bit red from her tears, she still held her composure and captivating beauty.

"Yeah…" Jim trailed off, forcing his eyes to the ground. 

"I saw Rowan talking with you," she noted. Jim nodded. "He was making rude comments again."  
"About me, no doubt." Raven stared at the ground, her high heeled white shoes seeming to fascinate her.

Jim nodded again. "Yeah. Why does he do that?"

"For attention, of course. He feels defeated. Making fun of you or me makes him feel high and mighty if anyone gives him their attention for a time."

"Well, he doesn't need my attention," Jim muttered.

Raven smiled with an approving nod. "Wonderful!" She was quiet for a moment.

"Are you going home for Christmas?"

Jim nodded. "I can't wait to see my mom," he stated, not ashamed. Raven grinned. "It's very mature of you to be able to admit that. Are you close with her?"

"She's all I have, Captain."  
"Well, you keep her close to you, Jim. Don't let anything come between you two, you hear me?"

Jim nodded. Smiling faintly, he saluted her. Saluting back, she laughed happily.

"Cadet Hawkins, you are dismissed with an order: you'd better visit me during your third year; I want to know how you're doing, you understand?"

Jim nodded. "Aye, Captain!" 

Raven laughed again and sent him on his way with a reassuring smile.

'See you around, Jim Hawkins…Keep out of trouble,' she thought as she watched him go. More tears pooled in her eyes as she glanced around the empty gymnasium. Time to go home. It was definitely time for a holiday.


	5. Andrew and Raven

****

Jim's Folly

I tell you, this idea came to me a few days ago. I can't wait to add to it. It's great. You won't know what I'm talking about until you read the chapter, of course, so get reading and let me know what you think in your review!

****

Chapter Five

Raven Calls entered her small apartment with a loud sigh, kicking her shoes off and setting her keys down on the table. She lived in the poorer parts of town, but she didn't mind. She had a place to stay, a roof over her head. She couldn't complain. Even as a captain at the Interstellar Space Academy, she still didn't earn enough money to support herself. 

Her orange cat, Felix, came to greet her and she opened her arms to him to scoop him against her. "Hello, baby. Did you miss me?" Felix purred and nuzzled against her chin.

She held Felix against her and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to retrieve a glass of juice for herself.

"Andrew! I'm home!" she called. A small boy, four years of age, entered the room, a large smile on his face. "Did you bring anything for me today?" he asked her. She shook her head faintly with a quiet apology and set Felix down, kneeling to envelop Andrew in her arms. 

"I missed you today, baby," Raven said, stroking Andrew's short, brown hair. He squeezed her tightly, his hands clasped behind her neck, his fingers toying with her long, now messy, braid.

"I missed you too, Mama."

"Guess what, Andy?" she asked. He looked at her with wide brown eyes and cocked his head in inquiry. "What?"

"I'm off for a few weeks."  
His eyes grew wider and his smile broadened. "Does that mean-"

"Yes, honey. It means Mommy will be home to spend more time with you!"

"Yay!" 

Raven scooped her son onto her hip and carried him with her as she wandered around her apartment. Setting him down on her bed, she opened her closet. "Should we go out for dinner tonight, Andy?"

"Da!" Andrew cried in the Romanian dialect. "Do you want to go somewhere fancy? It's almost Christmas. We'll go out for an early Christmas dinner, da?"

"Da, da!" Andrew cried excitedly. "Do we have to dress up!"

Raven pondered this for a moment and then nodded. "Why not?"

"Yay! Mommy in a pretty dress!" Andrew ran into her closet and looked through her clothes. "How about this one?" he asked, holding out a blue dress to her. Midnight blue and velvety, it was subtle, yet elegant. It was perfect. She smiled.

"Da, Andy. It's beautiful."

"Do I have to wear a tie?" he asked. She shook her head. "Maybe your good shoes, but no tie."

Andrew's smile grew even wider and he laughed happily. "I'll go get my clothes on, Mama."

"Thanks, Andy."

Raven sighed and changed into her dress. When Andrew was done, he knocked on the door and invited himself in. "Mommy, how do I look?"

She scanned him over once and nodded approvingly. "You look very handsome, Andy." She knelt. "Come here, sweetie."  
Andrew ran into her arms and Raven held him tightly. "We're going to have a great time tonight, right Andy?"

He nodded. "Da, Mama. But I have to do one thing." Without further explanation, he went into the bathroom and grabbed a hairbrush. "Stay there on the floor, Mama," he instructed. When he returned, he stood behind her and pulled out her braid. Allowing her hair to sit on her back, he brushed it out until it was smooth again. Andrew brushed until he was convinced it would get no prettier and he told her she could stand up again.

"There. It's wonderful!" he said, setting the brush on her bed. She grinned and looked in the mirror. Not partial to having her hair down, her son had done a good job of brushing it until it shone.

"Should we get going?" she asked. He nodded. 

Raven led her little boy from the apartment, locking it behind her as the two ventured into the night.

---

On Montressor, Jim and his family consisting of Morph, B.E.N., Sarah, Delbert and Amelia, were sitting down to one of Sarah's famous meals.

Jim was ecstatic to be home, and Morph was definitely happy to have him home, sitting on Jim's shoulder throughout the entire meal.

Sarah, when finished her dinner, turned to Jim and smiled. "We're happy to have you home, sweetie."

Jim blushed. "Thanks, Mom."  
"You're turning seventeen soon, too! My goodness, you're growing up so fast and I feel as if I'm missing it…" 

Jim shook his head. "I'm still your little boy, Mom. Don't worry about it, I won't grow too fast."  
"Good…"

She was quiet for a while. 

"So…tell me about this Rowan boy who got you into trouble back at the Academy."

Jim stopped chewing and swallowed his bite hard. He knew they'd discuss this.

Amelia seconded Sarah's request. "I'd like to know what kind of students they're harboring at the Academy these days," was her excuse.

"He's a thief from Ydredin and he likes to break the rules. Enough said."  
"He's rude to your captain and he got you in trouble with the police," Sarah added. "Shouldn't he be suspended?"

"That's for the captain to decide," Jim stated. 

Amelia frowned. "Sounds to me like you don't have a very strong-willed captain," she replied. Jim's face grew hot and his temper flared. "She's a great captain! She believes in all of us! Captain, she's only keeping him because she believes in second chances!" Jim cried. 

Morph was even startled by his outburst. B.E.N. sat still for a moment and sighed loudly. "Well, I think it sounds like he has a great captain," he stated.

Amelia looked at B.E.N. disapprovingly and shrugged. "However and whoever she is, she sounds like she needs a lesson in discipline." 

Jim bit his lip. They didn't know. They didn't know what she was like. Why couldn't they have a nice dinner and not argue?

Jim suppressed his urge to fight back again and continued to eat his meal in silence.

---

Rowan smiled from where he stood on Montressor. The Inn he was looking at was in mid-construction, but he was convinced it would be finished soon. This could only mean one thing: Jim Hawkins was somewhere nearby.

---


	6. Beth

****

Jim's Folly

I'm on a roll. This is the fourth chapter I've written today, seriously.

(When I started this chapter, it was…..but I procrastinated for about….a week?) And I'm really sorry if this chapter stinks…I know what's going to happen in about…the time period of a…couple of weeks, perhaps, but…I don't know what to slide in between or it'll be too quick. Ideas would be great.

****

Chapter Six

So Christmas was over and it was time for everyone to go back to school. Jim wandered down the hallways, towards his first period as he chatted with Amy. Surprisingly, they had two classes together: math and biology, both classes neither of them looked forward to being in. However, having each other as friends made the idea of going to class a little more bearable.

"So was your Christmas good?" Amy asked Jim as they headed towards math. 

"It was alright."

"You went home to see your mom, right?" she asked. Jim nodded, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. I missed her. It was pretty good. " 

He was lying. It had been a disaster.

He and his mother had argued over everything from school to doing the dishes to weeding the garden. The unexpected visit from Rowan had thrown everything off and Jim was still a little traumatized from Rowan's harassment.

Amy sighed heavily as they entered the math classroom. She noticed one of her friends in a part of the class and pulled Jim over to introduce them to each other.

"Jim, this is Beth. Beth, this is Jim. He's the guy I was telling you about," Amy said, mentioning the last part with a hint of a whisper. Beth was a nice, gentle-looking human girl, probably seventeen or eighteen in age with blond hair like Amy's, but longer and in two braids behind her head. She wore frameless glasses and had green eyes behind the lenses. She smiled shyly and Jim before adding a "hi, nice to meet you."

Sitting down for math as the teacher entered, Jim realized it was going to be another long year as Rowan followed behind the teacher, grinning from ear to ear the second he noticed Jim.

--

Beth turned out to be Rowan's girlfriend. Rowan introduced her to Jim a second time when class was over. Rowan seemed to be a little cleaner in manner as they talked, but that may have been because of the presence of the girls.

"So, Jimmy, how was the rest of your Christmas? It sure was a surprise to see me, eh?" he asked. Jim shrugged and nodded, rolling his eyes to himself.

"Yeah, a real surprise…"

"Yer mom's nice. She makes good food, too." Rowan looked around as the four friends walked. "So, Jimmy…what's happening this year?"

"Not much," Jim added. "Two years until I graduate…then I'm a spacer."  
"Too cool!" Amy exclaimed, grinning widely. "I still have three years to go."  
"And you were in my dance class?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, the semesters rotate for some people and…well, it's complicated. I'm ahead in a few of my courses."  
"She's a genius, basically," Beth added. It was the first time Jim had heard her actually say something. Rowan nodded. "Good thing. We can't have stupid women walking around."  
Amy and Beth seemed to take offense to his comment, but stayed silent. 

Jim sighed to himself and glanced around campus. It was pretty quiet that morning, but there were lots of students milling around in between classes. Jim had P.E. next, and he wasn't looking forward to going. He was happy with his physical fitness, and the last time he'd been to a P.E. class, the captain had taught him how to dance.

"So, what do you all have next?" Jim asked. Rowan shrugged. "Nothing. I'm skipping. Wanna come, Jimmy-boy?"

Jim frowned. This was a possibility. 

Amy also frowned, adding "Jim, don't skip. It's…like, the second day of classes!" 

Beth didn't say anything. Rowan's tail was wrapped around her wrist. It appeared to be what was keeping her silent. What was this? An act of submission? Either way, Jim didn't like how it looked. Beth's expression said nothing to him, but her eyes told him she was far away. Somewhere else. Perhaps … dreaming of another place she was longing to be. Away. Away from Rowan.

Jim looked away from Beth and looked at the ground as they walked. He'd skip next period with Rowan and ask him about her.

---

Raven was back in her office, setting up a new picture of her and Andrew on Christmas Eve, sitting next to a tiny tree she'd managed to afford. For Christmas she'd bought her son a cat: something that would keep him occupied while she was at work.

As she looked at the picture, her heart ached. Why did she spend so much time away from him when he needed her most? She could ask for her hours to be reduced…but that would also reduce her paycheck and increase her rent…and food costs…and Andrew _was_ a growing boy…

She sighed, tears sparkling in her eyes. What was she going to do? She remembered that she was almost nineteen, the age when she could apply for welfare, if they approved her. She hoped within the deepest depths of her heart that they would take pity on her and approve of her case. She needed more money and she needed more time. Things just weren't working out. 

Glancing at the clock, she gasped. Almost time for class!

---

****

Author's Note: I'm wondering how you all like Andrew. Do you find him a necessary part to the story or just a strange twist? I'd like your opinions, please. Thanks so much to Abby…my dear, your faithfulness to read and lovely words of encouragement really help me along. Thank you. 


	7. Wounds from the Past

****

Jim's Folly

Well, my goodness. I've decided (insanely) to place my plans all in chapter ten, so…you can officially hate me (you'll see why) after the installment which is chapter ten….though there will be more to follow. Curious? I hope so.

****

Chapter Seven

"So, what was your plan…Rowan?" Jim asked. The two young men were walking down the corridor of the Academy, Jim hoping to not get caught by a professer he knew. Especially Raven.

"Well, I thought I'd take ya to a cool place I know of. I mean, yer my pal and all, right?"

Jim nodded, slowly but surely. Rowan was quite a character. One minute he was making crude comments at the captain, the next, he was being a nice, mannerly person with a girlfriend. Thinking of Beth, Jim was reminded.

"So, how did you and Beth meet?" he asked, putting his hands in his uniform pockets.

Rowan grinned. "I saw her this one time and I was all 'she's the prettiest thing I've ever seen,' so I talked with her and the rest is history."  
"Ah," Jim replied. "So…is she new this year?"

"Yeah. I told her she should come because she's a smart girl. I don't want all those brains in her pretty head to go to waste."

"I see," Jim added. Not much of a conversationalist, really.

"Yeah, so…she's in the advanced courses because I told her to take the tests to see if she was good enough and sure enough, they let her in a year ahead."

"So are you on your third year?" Jim asked, changing the subject.

Rowan nodded. "Yep, Jimmy. Just like you."  
"Where are we going?" Jim asked. The two had wandered far from the ISA and were headed towards town. Jim noticed that they were the dingier parts of town, and he was unsure as to why Rowan was taking him to such a place.

"You'll see, buddy," was all Rowan said.

Jim decided to wait and see.

---

Andrew was lonely. His cat was sleeping on his lap and all he had was a few picture books his mom had bought for him from a used book store. The store had been ancient, she'd said, and that was why they'd been so cheap. It was a good thing, though. They could only afford cheap things. 

Getting up after moving the kitty, Andrew wandered into the kitchen, hoping for something to snack on that would curb the hunger pangs in his stomach. 

The cupboards were mighty tempting, but he couldn't reach them, even while standing on a chair. He'd tried it before.

There were two purps in the fridge. He got one and ate it, saving the other one for his mother. He hoped she'd enjoy it.

For awhile, his stomach's ceaseless complaining died down.

---

Jim watched in near-horror as Rowan opened the door to a small shack in the middle of nowhere and jumped on the mangy bed inside. "This here, Jimmy, is my place to get away from it all."

Jim watched in horror, now, as Rowan scrounged under the bed for something with his tail. His tail soon emerged with a small box. Rowan said nothing about the box and didn't open it; his tail went right back under the bed, soon emerging with a bottle. There was liquid in the bottle. And Jim knew exactly what was harbored inside that bottle.

He felt his heart rate increase dramatically. His palms were sweaty. He knew this was wrong. Despite the rancid smell inside the shack, Jim entered anyway, looking around. The place was tiny, dark and smelly. The bed Rowan sat on was a simple, thin mattress on a wiry bed frame. In another corner of the room were two old, dirty chairs whose upholstery was beginning to fade and tear. 

Jim wasn't sure what to say when Rowan ripped the cork out of the bottle and chugged some of it. So, he changed the subject.

"What's in the box?" he asked. Rowan smiled, baring his pointed teeth and motioned for Jim to come sit next to him.

"It's life itself, Jimmy. C'mere," Rowan said, patting the space next to him. Jim sat, unsure of what exactly he was doing in that place. Why had he come?

Still, he watched as Rowan opened the box. Inside were needles and various vials of liquid. Beside the vials were tiny bags of powder. Jim wasn't clear on everything in that box, but he was smart enough to know what it was.

"Rowan, you're not serious!" he said, jumping up from his place.

Rowan smiled. "Well, if I'm gonna suffer through class I may as well enjoy it, right? C'mon, Jimmy. At least a bit of the brew, eh?"

Rowan's tail held the bottle out towards Jim and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Well? Take it. It'll make the rest of the day bearable, I promise ya. It's good stuff. I wouldn't get otherwise."  
"Do you always come here?" Jim asked, narrowing his eyes at Rowan.

"Yeah, why do you think I'm such a jerk all the time?" the blue-skinned Ydredinian creature replied. Jim sighed heavily, his hands trembling. The very bottle he was staring at was a bottle related to others which had poisoned his life. He hated what he was staring at, yet a part of him yearned to hold that bottle in his hands and drink the 'life' it gave.

Rowan's yellow eyes narrowed. "Come on, Jimmy. Drink some. It'll make ya feel better." 

"Where'd you get that?" 

"I stole it, of course. Remember where I come from, Jimmy."  
Jim hesitated. A little bit couldn't hurt, right? He had been through this before; he knew his limits. He had self control. He could take care of himself. 

Convinced that it would all be okay, Jim took the bottle and, looking at Rowan, raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Why not?" he asked before lifting the bottle to his lips.

---

"He's what?" Captain Raven asked in shock as she spoke with the math professor, Abby Foreman, on the phone.

"He's drunk, Captain. He and his blue friend, Rowan, you may know him-" Raven grimaced. She knew him. "-they're both drunk…and disrupting my class. Can you please come remove them? I know they're not in any of your classes this semester, but they'll listen to you."

"I understand. Thank you, Professor." Raven hung up the phone, anger coursing through her veins. How could he do this?! She expected this from Rowan, but Jim?!

She wasn't sure how to deal with this. Taking a deep breath, she stormed down the corridor and off to the class where the boys were.

---

It was quite a scene when Raven arrived. She knocked on the door and Professor Foreman answered the door, smiling in thanks. "Thank you so much, Captain."  
"Sure," Raven replied, her eyes swimming with hatred. She stood up straight, and, ignoring the stares of the other class members, called for the boys. "Cadet Rowan Kilyar, Cadet Jim Hawkins, you are to come with me immediately!" she announced. Jim and Rowan, who'd been laughing hysterically, stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"You heard me, Cadets. Come with me. You boys are in a lot of trouble."  
"Well, Cap, you don't gotta interrupt class for us," Rowan replied, his words slurring as he spoke. Raven blinked impatiently. Jim appeared to be a bit more sober at her arrival. This was a good sign. If he was afraid of her judgment, he wouldn't do this again.

Jim grinned and Raven frowned. He can't smile. He shouldn't be smiling.

"Yeah, Cap. Let us finish class…we're good boys, really!" he stated, causing Rowan to burst into laughter.

"Cadets!" Raven shouted. Both boys were silent.

"Don't throw aside my commands! I want you to come with me this instant and any complaints will be disregarded and you'll have more to deal with than just an angry Captain."  
Jim shrugged and Rowan. "Why not?" he asked. They stood and followed Raven out the door. 

The class murmured to themselves for a few moments before Professor Foreman caught their attention.

"That didn't happen, class. Let's continue with our lesson."  
Inside her heart, Professor Abby Foreman was ecstatic to have those two boys gone.

----

"Do you _know_ how much trouble you're in?!" Raven yelled. The boys were seated in her office. 

"I dunno, Cap. Tell us…" Rowan slurred. Raven glared at him. "Cadet Kilyar, you're in just as much trouble as Jim is. Don't be smart with me."  
"I was always told I was a smart boy," he replied, grinning. 

Raven turned her attention toward Jim, who was looking at his folded hands. 

"Jim, what got into you?"

"My alcohol!" Rowan cried. Raven slammed her hand on her desk, causing Rowan to jump. "That's enough! I'm talking to Cadet Hawkins right now."  
"Yes, ma'am," Rowan cracked. 

Raven continued. "Jim, I'm appalled at your behavior. How could you do this? What were you hoping to gain?" 

Jim stared at his folded hands in shame. "Whatever," he muttered. Yeah, he was completely sober again.

Rowan started to giggle. "Whatever! Hee hee!" 

Raven rolled her eyes. "Cadet, thank you. I'll ask you to excuse us. I need to talk with Jim alone."

The second the words left her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have said them.

Rowan grinned. "Ooh, Captain! Alone, hey??" Various crude comments ensued and Raven buzzed for security.

When they arrived, she instructed them to take him to Private Detention until he sobered up.

Once Raven was alone with Jim, she looked at him for a long time, an awkward silence building between the two of them. Jim slowly began to fidget in his seat and Raven was amused.

"So, Jim. Don't like where you're at?" 

"No, ma'am," he muttered.

"Answer my question from earlier, Cadet," she prompted gently.

Jim blinked a few times before folding and unfolding his hands. He lifted his eyes to meet hers for the first time since he'd entered her office. 

"…I don't know, Captain."

"Then why did you do it?" she asked softly, leaning against the desk in front of him. "Jim, I know you're a good student…you wouldn't do something like this. You left that self behind you and started anew, remember? Why would you return to something you know has haunted you since you gave it up?"

Jim blinked some more, looking away in shame and Raven noticed he was trying to hide the tears which were accumulating.

"Captain, I don't know. I guess…it looked…good to me. I had to have it…again, I mean…it's…I thought I could control myself," he managed to stutter. Raven nodded faintly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, Cadet…you just faced a situation with temptation and lost miserably. Next time that happens, I want you to win. Remember what I told you?"

Jim blinked, turning his face away so she couldn't see the tears that fell. He sniffled slightly, hoping to convince her he had a cold.

"Yeah…I remember," he muttered. Truth be told, he would never, ever forget.

Raven nodded firmly. "Good. Now, because there are rules at the Academy, I have to abide by them, so…I'm afraid you'll have to go back to Detention Hall."

Jim nodded. "I was guessing you'd say that," he mumbled, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I know you've learned your lesson, but remember…rules are rules. If I break one of them for you-"  
"You'll have to break them all for everyone else," Jim finished for her. Raven nodded and chuckled slightly.

"Next time, Jim, I expect you to tell Rowan what he needs to hear." She stood at attention and Jim followed suit quickly.

"Cadet Hawkins, you'll be escorted to Detention Hall, but I'll come to see you in a little while, okay?"

"Thanks, Captain," Jim replied, saluting her.

"Dismissed."  
As soon as the door closed behind Jim, Raven sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do about him?" she wondered to herself.


	8. Demoted

****

Jim's Folly

Abby, my darling, it is no coincidence at all that the Professor's name is Abby Foreman. I named her after you. ^_^

Reviewers, thank you for your input on Andrew. I really appreciate it.

And Abby, yes, Raven had Andrew when she was fourteen. I, being an absent-minded writer…wrote a few future chapters ahead of time and assumed you all knew this already. *laughs* So, sorry, readers. Yes, I know it's young, but…you'll see. She'll explain it in a few chapters from now, I promise.

For the record, Jim is now seventeen years old, making Raven around nineteen, possibly twenty in a short while. *shrugs* I haven't decided yet. 

And Mia…there's a reference to someone you may recognize. ^_^

****

Chapter Eight

Two weeks had passed since the incident in Professor Forman's classroom, and Raven hadn't heard much about Cadet Hawkins.

She sat at her desk dealing with unfinished paperwork, grumbling about how much work there was to be done when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called.

In stepped Admiral LeighArc, her boss. She stood at attention immediately.

"At ease, Captain Calls."  
"What's going on?" she asked, frowning. A large, burly, green-skinned man with a kind, yet stern face, he stood before her in an undecided manner. He held a few files in his beefy hands. "I'm here to let you know that even though he's not in any of your courses this year, your favorite cadet, Mr. Hawkins, has resigned from the Interstellar Space Academy."  
His words went down her spine like ice and she paled profusely.

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe him.

"You heard me, Captain. Cadet Hawkins dropped out of the Academy."

With that, he turned and left her office.

She sat down, distraught. Holding her hands to her face, she couldn't comprehend what her feelings were. Jim had dropped out??

---

Her files confirmed it. Rowan had dropped out, too. Both of them were no longer registered as students of the ISA. Raven shook her head. 

"How could he do this?" she asked herself in disbelief. Why would he do this?

Was his life in such a wreck that he would go and make such a rash decision at a crucial moment…possibly while under the influence?

He'd dropped out. He'd…left her. He'd left her alone to fend for herself in this sick, sad world. What had he found that could have been better than life? Better than being a spacer, his ultimate dream?

Raven still couldn't comprehend it. Somewhere in town there was a troubled, drugged-up, seventeen-year-old, former-cadet who still had some hope left.

---

In the shack, Jim laughed uncontrollably. "Say that one again!" 

Rowan was telling jokes. Both of them were so high on cocaine that they could barely understand each other. 

Sitting in the corner of the worn-out couch was Beth, watching in horror. She knew Rowan was this bad, but sweet, caring Jim? She'd heard only wonderful things about him from Amy, and here he was, getting high with the last person she'd expect him to be friends with.

"So, Beth…what's say you try somma this?" Rowan asked, holding some of the powder towards her in a small bag.

She shook her head, hesitant. "No, Rowan, I think I'm okay."

"You sure, baby?" he asked, nuzzling the side of her head. Jim watched in interest because he could no longer see Rowan's face as it was hidden in Beth's long, shiny hair.

"Yes, Rowan, I said I'm fine."  
"Come on, Bethy, take some with us. It's fun, I promise." Rowan had the bag under her nose now. Beth was pushing at him and he wasn't letting up. As Jim watched, a twinge of familiarity that something was wrong ached in his heart. 

"Rowan, don't waste it…let us have it, ey?" he suggested, his words slurred.

Rowan looked at Jim for a moment, blinked several times and seemed to see the 'ingenious' of Jim's idea.

"Great plan, Jimmy! Why waste it, I say…"

Jim sighed with relief. "Beth, shall we walk ya home…?" he asked her. Beth licked her lips with uncertainty and shook her head. "No, it's okay…it's still light out. I'll…call a robocab. I'll be fine, okay?"

Rowan kissed Beth on the cheek and waved as she left the shack.

"Bye baby," he called out to her. Jim smirked. At least it seemed like he cared.

Jim looked at Rowan. "So, how high do you think we can get?"

Rowan looked at the remaining powder and frowned. "Should we find out?"

"I guess so!" Jim said with glee, jumping up from the ratty mattress to join Rowan on the couch. 

The two shared the remainder of the drugs and sat in silence for a few moments of utopia. 

As Jim met Rowan's eyes, he was frightened by the darkness he saw in them. From a friendly, happy friend, Rowan had suddenly changed into a frightening, angry monster. "You took my drugs!" Rowan screamed, standing up and charging at Jim in rage.

Jim was horrified as Rowan vented all of his sudden anger on him. 

The bruises that appeared the next day all over him were proof that Rowan did not handle it well.

----

Andrew sat at home, wondering what his mother was up to. As he looked out the window, he saw a young blue-skinned man and a human like himself, running through the streets. They were laughing; he could tell by their smiles and wide-open mouths.

Happy. What he wouldn't give to run through the streets with his mother like that.

What little Andrew didn't know was that Jim and Rowan were running back from their latest fix.

Sighing heavily, Andrew curled up on a worn-out couch with his pet and settled himself to have a nap. He needed to kill time or it would take forever before his mom got home.

---

It was a few weeks later and the recently-twenty-year-old Captain was working overtime at her desk, trying to locate more on Jim Hawkins' whereabouts.

Andrew had phoned her numerous times and even though it had hurt profusely, she'd told him she'd be coming home soon. As much as it hurt her, she'd told him to find something to eat and go to bed. She'd even let him sleep with her that night. He'd seemed to cheer up a bit, at least. Sleeping in Mommy's bed was a privilege.

She sat at her desk, face in her hands. Where would a seventeen year old go to get high? The downtown area was popular for that, but she didn't want to look for him alone. 

A knock startled Raven from her thoughts.

Admiral LeighArc stepped in and told her not to bother saluting. "Captain, I'm disappointed in your behavior during the past few days."

She didn't ask. She knew what he was talking about.

"You've been skipping your classes, neglecting your students…even your son. Look, Ms. Calls, I know you have a heart for your students but you're devoting time and life away from everything important around you. Jim Hawkins isn't a student anymore. There are other people who need your attention more than he does."  
"And there are people like him who need my hope," she shot back, tears swimming in her eyes. "Admiral, I can't let him throw away his future."

"Captain, you don't chase after every drop-out like this." He scratched his spotted face. Closing his large eyes for a moment, he smiled for effect. "You have a special place in your heart for this boy." 

Raven blushed. "Admiral, what are you suggesting?" 

"A crush, perhaps? Captain, you know that is not allowed."  
"Admiral, I don't have a crush on Mr. Hawkins!" she cried in her defense. The Admiral smiled faintly and shrugged. "Nonetheless, Captain, I'm afraid I'm going to have to demote you for the negligence of your students."  
Raven paled. "Wha-?" 

"You're being demoted to an instructor. No longer can you go on spacing trips, but you can remain here at the Academy as a coordinator for the arts. I did something nice for once and allowed you to keep your passion for music and dance."  
Raven frowned. "Sir?"

"This Academy still needs a dance teacher, right? I was thinking that in the meantime you could also teach choir."  
Raven blinked. "My hours…"

"Will be shorter," Admiral LeighArc finished, "So you can see more of your son."  
"I don't know whether to cry or to thank you, Sir."  
"Then do neither. I'll get your schedule tomorrow and you can move your office tomorrow, too. Until then, Cap-Instructor," he said, crossing the room and setting large hands on her shoulders. "Go home and be with your son. He needs you."

She averted her eyes from the loving, fatherly warmth of his gaze. He was married and had many children. He knew how much attention and care they desired.

"Yes, Sir."  
"Dismissed, Ms. Calls." The Admiral let go of her and left the room.

---

When Raven got home, she didn't even eat before she took off her work clothes, slid into her pajamas and curled into bed next to her son.

---


	9. A Vicious Choice

****

Jim's Folly

Okay, you're going to be seeing bits and pieces of many future chapters finally coming together. The next chapter hurt me to write…though I must say I'm glad it's done. Mia, I'm glad you like Raven. It's always good to have an original character people like…^^ 

I hope you all scream and wail at me your comments. I thrive on them, I hope you realize. 

****

  
Chapter Nine

"So, Andy, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Raven asked him one morning as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Andrew was working on one of his own at the table in the tiny kitchen. 

"I don't know…be with you, I guess," he replied in between mouthfuls.

Raven smiled. "That's sweet, and I'll be there, but don't you want to do something with…I don't know, maybe a friend of yours? How about Robbie from down the hall? You two have fun together."

Andrew shrugged. "Maybe," he said, scooping more cereal into his mouth.

Raven grinned and ruffled his hair as she sat next to him to start her own cereal.

"Either way, baby, we'll be together."

Andrew smiled back, his lips wet with milk. "And that's the important part, da?"

"Da, sweetie."

----

It was a few hours later and Andrew was at play group with a few other lower-income children and Raven was finally at work. The Admiral had given her a new office, smaller, but still, she had an office to retire to at the end of her classes.

Her first dance class had gone well; new students were always a joy, even if she was taking over for another teacher who had 'finally' retired. 

"So…" Raven asked herself, looking at the schedule. "I have choir later today…wow," she noted. "A lot of kids signed up!" Sure enough, nearly thirty cadets had signed the sheet to be in class that day.

Raven's stomach fluttered with excitement. She couldn't wait.

There was a knock at her door and she set her schedule down on her desk and turned to face the door as she called out, "Come in!"

She wasn't prepared for who walked in.

Sullen with eyes sunken into his skull, his hair dirty and matted, his once-handsome face littered with bruises, was Jim Hawkins.

Raven gasped. Frozen, she reached out a hand to him. "Jim! I …how? Oh, my…" She couldn't say anything. He smiled faintly and shrugged. "I know what ya mean, Cap. I know yer happy to see me."  
Raven's eyes were swimming with tears and she couldn't stop herself from rushing forward and collecting the boy into her arms.

Jim was shocked at first but hearing her sobbing against him, he couldn't help but feel something as his heart broke. This woman cared about him. There was someone out there besides his mother who cared that he was alive. These thoughts touched him and Jim decided it would be best to acknowledge her hug so he wrapped his arms around her in return. Once the hug was over, Raven looked him over, stroking his hair and touching his bruises lightly. "Are you okay?" she asked him, her eyebrows furrowed together.

Jim nodded. "I've been better, but…well…I don't know, Cap. I just…don't know."  
"Why did you come?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

He was silent for a moment. Hesitant.

"I …don't know that much either."  
Raven smiled. "That doesn't matter. You do know you have been missed around here, right?"

"Amy?" he asked, smirking faintly. While he saw Beth often, he hadn't seen Amy since he'd left. 

"Amy and I always get to talking about you when we're together, Jim." Raven sat down at her desk and Jim sat across from her, just like old times. He looked around her new office for a moment, nodding every once in awhile.

"So…they demoted you, I hear."  
"No longer a captain, you know." She shrugged. Not much she could do about it!

Jim nodded. "Whatever. You're still here. And that little boy's picture follows you everywhere!"

Raven's pulse sped a few beats. He was referring to Andrew.

"So…who is he, anyway? Little brother?"

"Nu-I mean, no! No…he's…a relative of mine."  
"Yeah, I'd believe it." Jim reached forward and looked at the picture closely, holding it out in front of him to compare Andrew's picture to Raven's face. "Yeah…you two definitely look alike."  
"Yeah, so we're told."

Jim set the picture back in its place and Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Jim…what are your plans for the next while?"

"You mean…when am I coming back?" he asked. Raven nodded. "You know me well, Hawkins."  
"I don't know when I'm coming back, Cap."  
"I'm not a captain anymore, Mr. Hawkins."  
"And I'm not a cadet anymore, Cap. Stop calling me Mr. Hawkins."

Raven was silent for a moment. Sitting in the still with him like this was nice. She missed these times. Her heart was beginning to ache just looking at him. Though he appeared well, his eyes scared her. Even more so were the bruises that glared at her.

"Who did that to you?" she thought out loud. Jim smiled. "I was waiting for it."

Raven blushed. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Jim nodded.

"If you must know, it's what happens when Rowan's high. He gets mad and thinks I took all his drugs so he beats me up. Before you rag on me about taking it, be glad that I take it so he forgets that Beth is nearby."  
Raven paused. Beth? Beth was in on this too?

"Beth comes over a lot, so when Rowan's high, he gets moody and I get in his face and get Beth out of there before he can hit her. It's a good system."

"Not for you, Jim. I admire that you're trying to protect her, but try to protect yourself! One of these days if you're not careful you could really get hurt!"

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I know…but…I'll be alright. Just wait, Cap. You'll see."

Jim rose to leave and Raven frowned. "Going already?"

"I …yeah. I can't stay for long…I'm sorry, Cap. I'm going home for awhile…gonna see my mom and stuff. You know. Christmastime stuff. Only…without the Christmas…time."

Raven stood and nodded. "It was good to see you, Jim. I'm so glad you're okay. Keep in touch, okay?"

Jim nodded. "Will do."

"And Jim-?" Raven called as he turned to leave.

She met his eyes and with utmost sincerity, warned him: "Don't do anything stupid."  
With a smile, he closed the door behind him.

---

"Jim!" Sarah embraced him as soon as he stepped through the door. "I'm so glad you're safe!" 

Jim hugged his mother back, truly happy to see her. He buried his face in her hair. She still smelled the same. She smelled like a mother. The smells were the same, the house was the same…even if it was Delbert's manor, it still smelled like home to him. Sarah must have been doing all of the cooking. According to Sarah, Delbert and Amelia were engaged to be married and were already choosing a new place to live in, on one of the richer areas of Montressor. 

The Ben Bow Inn was near completion, and Jim planned to help out that summer. Greeted by Morph, Jim held the little pink blob against himself for a long time. He was happy to see that little blob, even if it could only show affection by slobbering on him.

Wiping Morph's previous drool from his face, Jim went to see the rest of the family. He was home.

---

Even though the place was small, Andrew's smile lit up the room. Robbie from a few doors down the hallway was over and the two were having a blast playing with a small video entertainment system the two mothers had put their money together to rent for a few days.

The two women talked while the boys had fun and eventually, it was time for cake and singing as Andrew blew out the six candles that lit up the colorful cake on the table. Kissing his mother, he told her he loved her and how this had been the best birthday he'd ever had.

---

Jim had a problem. It was a big problem. Sarah knew it, Delbert knew it, Amelia even knew it. Amelia already was displeased in Jim's decision to drop out of the Academy. 

Jim frowned. He'd been helping his mother rebuild the Ben Bow for the last few weeks until that had gotten boring. One night out with a few old buddies-turned-bad left Jim with some old addictions rekindled and now he was stuck. Sitting in his room against his bed, he looked at the bottle which was now empty and waited patiently for the familiar buzz to get his day started. 

Rising to his feet, he went to his mirror and studied himself. Whatever he'd done in the past was torturing his looks now. His eyes were glazed over and sunken into his face, he had dark bags under his eyes and old bruises were finally gone, but he'd not shaved in weeks, so he had a face full of old stubble. His hair was dirty and matted to his head; he needed a haircut badly and a good night's sleep. His youthful beauty was gone. Raven was right. He was doing things that were stupid and he wasn't listening to her. Why not? He cared what she had to say. So what was stopping him from obeying? He didn't know yet, and he didn't think he'd find out for a long time.

Sarah knew now about his addictions and knew it wouldn't be long before Jim underwent severe and possibly violent withdrawal from the cocaine. She knew this could be a problem and sent Jim to his room whenever he wasn't helping with the Ben Bow. 

She knew he had a problem with alcohol and, even though she wasn't digging through his room to rid him of it, she knew he had it. She didn't know why she didn't take it from him. She knew a lot of things…but this was one thing she knew nothing about. She'd decided to let him make his own choices and deal with them as they come. If things got out of hand, she could always send him back…couldn't she? 

---

It was during Raven's class that she got the call. Picking up her small cellular phone and stepping out of the classroom for a moment, she answered.

"Mrs. Hawkins? Raven Calls. What's wrong?"

"It's Jim," Sarah replied. "He's…having some problems."

"Is he…" 

"I think it could be withdrawal…I'm really worried about him, Instructor…" Raven could tell as Sarah's voice cracked that she was crying.

"What can I do, Mrs. Hawkins?" Raven bit her lip. This was bad. She knew this was going to happen.

"Come here…to Montressor…come get him, I guess…I can't have him here anymore, Instructor. He's…dangerous."

"Has he…gotten violent?" Raven didn't want to hear Sarah's reply.

"Only in his speech. Instructor…" Sarah took a few breaths. "It's hard to even believe now that he's my son…can you do something?" Raven paused for a second, her thoughts racing at unimaginable speeds.

"I'll come, Sarah. I'll be there."  
Saying goodbye and making arrangements, Raven also arranged for Andrew to stay at Robbie's for the night as Raven headed off to the closest ship's flight to Montressor.

-----  


He knew she'd come. Even as she stood in his bedroom doorway, glaring at him, he knew she'd come to talk him out of this. She walked towards him, kneeling in front of him. He thought this was slow-motion. She still wore her white work clothes. Her hair was out of its usual braid and hanging down her back, loose, unkempt. She looked beautiful. He felt her soft hands gently placed on his shoulders and thought he heard her talking to him. Her voice was gentle, though he couldn't make out the words. Beautiful. She was shaking him slightly, making the world spin around his head. She was talking to him still. Her tone was sharper. He met her eyes. So beautiful. They were the only things he could focus clearly on and he was fascinated. Brown and surrounded by dark, long lashes, her eyes were the prettiest he thought he'd ever seen. And through his drunken stupor he even thought he saw her crying…

---

_I can't believe this. I'm only seventeen and already, I'm turning into a crackpot like my father. He was an alcoholic years ahead of my time…so what am I doing it all for now?! I hate my life. Homework is the pits. These captains all seem to hate me…and I'm a useless teenager emptying my life with every bottle I consume. What's wrong with me? Is there something so satisfying about alcohol? _

Jim frowned, angry. Coming back to the same town as the Academy, he thought he'd have gotten himself under control. Yet his plan had backfired on him. He'd drunk another one. Yes, another bottle. The empties sat under the bed of the shack, snickering, laughing at him. Mocking him. _Coward_, they accused. _You'll never get away from us now._

---

Back in her office, Raven was crying her eyes out, terrified for Jim's life. Thinking of him, she realized how much she did care and how much she would indeed miss him if he died. 

She couldn't let him continue like this. She had to help, but she didn't know how. How could she get close to him? He was so distant. The alcohol and the cocaine withdrawal had messed with his brain and now, the only person he'd allow near him was the last person she wanted near him. Rowan. 

More tears fell as she pounded her fist against the glass of the office's window. She had to reach him, but how? How could she get to him before it was too late?

Even more so, how could she reach him when he was slipping through her fingers? How could she tell him, her student, that she was falling for him, that she longed to have him to herself, that she wanted him for her own. She didn't know how to tell him her maddening desire to spend a moment, even if it was only a moment, in his arms. She didn't know how to explain to him about Andrew, but she knew he'd understand. She knew he'd accept Andrew. She knew he'd like Andrew. She also knew she was falling for him. She knew a lot of things. And as she stood in her office and thought of this particularly messed-up student, she fell deeper until she came to a conclusion.

She loved him.

--

_Why did I let her get to me? It's because she's right, isn't it…She raises a good point. I mean, I have thrown it all away…and for what? To become like my father? Yeah, that's exactly what I want. _

---

Andrew was worried. Mommy was spending much too much time pouring over a certain student. Andrew never questioned her, he just knew that all of her time had been recently devoted to this boy who lived not too far from here who had left her class to be with some friends of his. Mommy had said they weren't nice friends and she was worried about him. If Mommy was worried about this boy, so was Andrew. Petting his cat, Andrew looked out the window and decided to worry about this boy, too.

----

Jim hated his life. Why was he still here? He could end it all…right here. That Raven chick knew nothing. She didn't have to come in here and try and get him to get back on track. He didn't want to, and that was that, plain and simple. 

Tears fell down his cheeks and moistened his shirt. He looked at the box. It was open, waiting for him. The drugs seemed to call. _Come to us, Jim…we miss you._

He blinked several times and touched the new bruises Rowan had inflicted. Rowan had called them "Welcome Home" beats. Beats like one would get on their birthday. Only harder. Jim sighed heavily, beginning to tremble. He'd rather Rowan beat him up than Beth, at least. But if Jim wasn't around…Rowan wouldn't beat anyone.

So he nodded, assuring himself. "I'll end it. All of it. My life, my stupid future. I'll end it all right here, right now."  
He picked up the box.


	10. Even in Death

****

Jim's Folly

You've stuck with me. Thank you. I love you. No, I really do.

Angel, your review tickled me to the extent of snorting really loudly and…yeah. It lightened my day. Thank you. Abby….why would I kill Jim off? I mean, I'm totally a stereotypical writer whose characters always have a happy ending. Why would I need to kill off the main character? What kind of person does _that?!_ (I'm kidding, here. I always do plot twists. I'm known to kill off main characters.) You will hate me. You will never expect what happens. Muaha. *grins* I'm just teasin', I hope you know. You'll just have to _wait _and see what happens!

Those of you who are in love with Jim will hate me for the descriptive nature of this chapter. I'm sorry. I hated writing it and Rowan turns a *tiny* corner, but…it's all in the plan. I know nothing about drugs. Honestly. I did research for this chapter. 

  
If this all makes no sense, I'm sorry.

****

Chapter Ten

He watched himself do it. It was old fashioned, but it did the trick. Needles. Heroin. While it was an old-school drug, it still gave him the high he wanted.

He watched himself stick the needle into his forearm; he watched himself take it out; he watched himself drop the needle on the ground and lean back to wait for the drugs to hit his bloodstream and paralyze him in bliss for only a while longer. It didn't even sting like it used to. All of the pleasure that the pain gave him was gone. His body was too used to it. His arms were scarred and bruised. His face was sullen; his eyes were sunken in and the bags underneath were dark with loss of sleep. His lips were dry and chapped and his eyes no longer held life in them. Jim was a lost soul.

Rowan was long gone; he'd left a while back, claiming to go in search of more drugs for them. He'd said that each time and returned with nothing. He was in search of some drug called 'Heaven', a new mix of some older drugs. 

Jim sat on the floor, slumped over in the corner, his mouth dry, his throat tight. He was afraid. Seventeen years old, still a baby, practically, and he was about to get hit with the drugs that were on their way.

He was terrified.

His breathing quickened but he tried to force himself to calm down. He didn't want to freak out too badly…the last time that had happened he'd blacked out and woken to Rowan in a drunk rage. He'd never wanted to experience that again.

He always liked to be out of the abandoned shack before Rowan returned. 

Rowan was never good to be around when he was on a high. He got extremely violent when he was doped up or worse, and Jim had had a few encounters too many with him during these times.

He felt a strange sensation; the heroin was beginning to affect him. His vision began to swim and he felt a new strength. His body was starting to depend on this drug to stay functional. Rising to his feet, Jim staggered to the door, forcing it open. Rowan was about to enter, surprisingly sober. Grabbing the disoriented Jim, Rowan forced him back to the floor. "Woah, Jimmy. You're not supposed to be leaving when you're high, remember? We talked about this last night," he stated, a steady hand on his chest and back.

Jim's head rolled back and his eyes rolled around in his head, eventually settling on Rowan's worried face. "Why...do you care?" Jim stuttered. Rowan frowned. "Yeah, I'm somewhat human like you when I'm not high, ya know."

Jim's vision was so blurry that before him all he saw was a blue blob. What Rowan saw were two crossed eyes, trying to focus on his worried face. 

"Row…an…wha…am I…?" Jim's breathing came in breaks. His lips were turning blue. 

"What are you?" Rowan asked, worry entering his system. Jim was never like this. He was never this bad. It never happened to this point…he never took too much…at least, not enough to affect him like this. Rowan glanced into Jim's corner and noticed more than one needle on the floor. His pulse quickened and he glanced back down at Jim, who had begun to drool without knowledge of it. He was slowly getting heavier in Rowan's arms.

"Jim, you're…high. Too high. Did you overdose? How many did you have?" Rowan demanded frantically, shaking Jim. Jim muttered incoherently, his tongue not allowing him to speak. There were gurgling noises coming from the back of his throat. His breathing was slowing down. 

Rowan shook Jim again. "Jim! Can you hear me? How many needles did you take?"

Jim blinked a few times before forcing out the word "…I lost count….after….five…"

"Five?!" Rowan's eyes grew wide and he began to tremble. "Jim…you're going to die!"

Jim didn't seem to notice as he slipped into unconsciousness where his dreams overtook him.

---

In his dreams, all he saw was his mother. She was crying. No Morph, no B.E.N., not even Raven, his Captain. Only Sarah Hawkins remained, crying. Raven's words returned to Jim and his heart broke.

"_Don't let anything come in between you two, you hear me?"_

He fell to his knees and cried, the hole in his heart growing larger as he watched his mother cry and cry and cry.

~ ~ ~

When Jim returned to the shack, Rowan was waiting for him. After he'd woken from his overdose three days later to a trembling, muttering, paranoid Rowan, Jim had risen and left the shack, not returning for almost a week. Rowan wondered where he'd gone, but he knew Jim would be back.

When Jim entered the shack, Rowan rose with a grin. He wasn't the only one waiting there for Jim.

Jim looked around, unsteady on his feet as the effects of the heroin still hung with steel claws; even if slightly, they were still there.

Rowan grinned and motioned for the person to come forward.

"This is Heidi, Jimmy. I brought her here for you," he stated. The girl was pretty in her own way, but by the way she was dressed, Jim knew what kind of girl she was. Disgusted but intrigued, Jim offered his hand. "Nice t'meetcha…" he muttered.

Rowan turned to Heidi. "He's still a bit…hung over, I guess."

Heidi shrugged. "No matter. He'll never forget me!" Rowan grinned mischievously. "Don't go making a mess in here. I just cleaned up!" he joked. He left the shack with a wave. "I'll come back in a couple of hours." With that, he left Jim alone. Alone with this woman….this…prostitute. Is that what she was? Jim felt sick. Rowan was setting him up with a prostitute. The sad thing was, he was too drugged up to even argue.

***My apologies to any readers named Heidi. ^_~

---

In the shack one night, Jim lay on the one bed, too tired to move, when Rowan entered, whistling a happy tune to himself. He held something and Jim sat up. "Got something for me?" he asked.

Rowan grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. "Here, Jimmy. It's called LSD."

Jim frowned. "What is it?"

Rowan shrugged. "I know it's old school, but it does the trick. Y'know, like cocaine and alcohol do. Y'eat it. Here."

Rowan handed Jim a small square of paper. 

----

It had been nearly a year since Raven had seen Jim, but even though she'd heard nothing, her heart still ached with worry for him. Not a day went by when she didn't think of him and each day she wondered if he was going to come back.

Andrew was turning seven soon and Raven was almost twenty-one. Jim had to be nearly eighteen. She wished Jim would come back, even to let her know he was still…alive.  
As she sat at her desk that afternoon going over her curriculum for the next year, she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

Admiral LeighArc stepped in without permission, but the look in his eyes told her he didn't require it.

"Instructor Calls, I've heard a report on your favorite ex-cadet."  
Raven's heart flittered with excitement. "What have you heard, Admiral?"

"You'll be happy to know that he's still alive, but…he's into worse things, in case you still wondered. A few of the Robo-cops caught Mr. Hawkins and his blue friend stealing; both were insanely high on LSD."

"LSD?"

"Yes. Lysergic acid diethylamide," Admiral LeighArc explained. He wrung his hands in front of him, explaining. "It's a drug taken by mouth. It may be from olden times, but word on the streets is that some kids out there are experimenting by mixing the drug with some others. A new drug they've created which is popular is called Heaven, a mix of ecstasy and LSD."

"Seriously?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrows. While she knew nothing of this, she knew there was much drug usage around her apartment. New drugs around…she had to keep Andrew inside at all times.

"Another thing you may be interested to know is we know where he's staying, and we know what he's been up to lately." The Admiral told her about the shack near her apartment building.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Admiral?"

"He's basically a lost-cause, Instructor. He's caught in the snare of drugs and sex, that is…he's been introduced to the world of prostitution, so…I don't know if you'll get him back." He paused. "I'm sorry, Instructor. I know how important he was to you."  
Raven paused momentarily, blinking back tears. No. It wasn't going to end like this. This wasn't over yet. It didn't have to be this way. Raven's eyes burned with tears and she spoke with fire in her eyes. 

"You're right, Admiral. He is important. And he's still alive." She stood to her feet, turning away from the Admiral. "And you know what that means?" She pounded her fist against her desk. Admiral LeighArc awaited her response. 

"It means there is still hope for him."

She turned and faced him. "There is always hope. I'm going to enforce that hope and get him back."

Admiral LeighArc shrugged. "Instructor, just don't get too into this…last time you did, you lost your position. There isn't very far to go from an instructor after this, you know…so be on your guard."

"Thank you, Admiral." Raven watched him leave before realizing she could go to Jim and get him back. She knew where he was, didn't she? Of course she did. Nothing was stopping her. She stood and left her office.

---

When she entered the shack, she was almost paralyzed with fear and shock. Rowan was nowhere in sight, but Jim was right there before her. He was lying on a shaggy-looking bed, staring up at the ceiling. At the opening of the door, he sat up to look at his visitor, expecting Rowan. He froze in place. It was her. Raven stared at him, studying him. He was worse than last time. His clothes weren't in good condition: he had a button-down shirt with a few buttons at the top undone, his pants were dirty and there were rips in the knees; his eyes were glazed. He was lost to her. His face wasn't as handsome as it used to be. It was now covered with a short beard, dirty, and his cheekbones were very visible as it was clear to Raven he had lost lots of weight. He stood as soon as she closed the door behind her. At least he recognized her. 

Part of her wanted to rush forward and hold him to her for all of eternity, but she knew by the look in his eyes that this was neither the time nor the place. She was grateful there were no other men around. 

"Jim…"  
Jim staggered towards her. "Hey, Cap…how ya been?" he asked, slurring his words together. He smiled faintly. Raven shuddered. His smile wasn't even the sincere, shy smile it used to be. Now it was corrupt and full of lust. His teeth were bared, his lips curled. "What are you here for, Cap?" he asked her. Raven bit her lip, narrowing her eyes with a frown.

"Jim, I came because I've heard some things."

Jim stopped a few feet from her. "What things?"

Raven paused for a moment, considering how to word her next comment. "What you've been into lately…you know…"

"What? The drugs, y'mean?" Jim asked. Raven nodded. He was acting like it was no big deal. Throwing his life away was no big deal to him. Raven sighed. "The drugs among other things."  
She sighed heavily before continuing. "I'm worried about you, Jim. That's why I came. I'm sick of worrying about you."

Jim frowned. "You worried about me?"

"Every day," she noted. Jim seemed to think that over for a moment. Raven took her chance to keep going. "I hated each day because I never knew what was going on…whether you were dead or alive…dying in some ditch or an alley…drugged to an extent of overdose.."

"That happened, like, a year ago. I'm not stupid enough to OD again, Cap."  
His statement frightened her. She made up her mind. She'd had enough.

She cornered him, her eyebrows furrowed, nostrils flared, eyes ablaze with fire. 

Had he not been terrified, he may have enjoyed having her so close to him. She smelled like flowers. Her hair was down and in her face, and her uniform smelled like perfume. Jim sighed, contented, to himself. The other women he'd known had never smelled this good.

"Do you _like_ where you are, Jim Hawkins?! Do you seriously enjoy being so 

caught up with drugs and sex that you let it consume you?! Have you given up on the dreams you've had?! What about the Ben Bow? What about your future?" She paused. Jim wasn't reacting. She had to get to him somehow.

"Do you care about your future? You can't tell me you don't remember. You know, the future you told Silver you saw?!" He flinched. She'd gotten him there. 

"Look, Jim, you're throwing it all away. You're my best student. I don't want to see you slip away…you've gone too far already. And…now I regret not saying anything sooner." Tears sparkled in her brown eyes and Jim felt bad. He hated seeing a woman cry. Especially one who seemed to care about him. Jim softened as her tone did, but he still wore the smug smirk and had his arms crossed in defiance. Where was the cool temper the alcohol had given him? The heroin, the LSD… they had taken it all away. 

"You're turning out like your father, Jim. And I know as well as you do that that's the last thing you want happening." He wouldn't let her comment sink in and show on his expression. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. She was dead on, in fact. He was throwing it all away, and for what? So he could become like his father. The cheating, good-for-nothing abandoner. 

He turned and left the shack, leaving her to stew in her frustration.


	11. Captivity and Sobriety

****

Jim's Folly

Angel, you're a darling reviewer. I love your enthusiasm. 

****

Chapter Eleven

Jim was long gone when Raven decided to finally leave the shack. As she opened the door, she came face to face with Rowan. Freezing in fear, she watched as his shocked expression turned into a snarl of hatred. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, entering the room and blocking the way out.

"I-uh…" Raven couldn't find her tongue. Where were her words? Where had the brave, authoritarian figure gone? Rowan sauntered up to her, getting into her personal space. "Look, lady. I don't want you in here. You know we have problems with each other in the first place." Rowan stopped close enough for her to feel his breath on her face. He smelled awful. He smelled like…death.

"I know you're here for Jimmy, but he ain't here…obviously. Unless…he left first. Did he leave you behind, Captain? Were you…rejected?" Rowan's eyes were lit with fire. He was treading on thin ice and Raven was preparing to defend herself. She knew the crude comments would spill off of Rowan's tongue at any moment.

"So that's typical of Jimmy anyway…he's gotten so tied up to his love of the good stuff…you know, drugs…women are just his play toys. When he's done with them he usually leaves for his next fix. Y'know, as only Jim can do." 

Raven was disgusted. To think that Rowan was telling the truth…was despicable.

She wouldn't have it.

"Rowan, I am sick of your vile language. I am sick of your manipulative nature towards Jim. I am sick of your ways." She met his eyes, her expression hard. "Your words are poison."

She turned to leave in a huff but not before Rowan grabbed her tightly by the wrist. His nails dug into her skin and she tried not to squirm in his grasp, but her reflexes left her no choice. 

"Rowan, let go of me!" she commanded. Rowan frowned, determination darkening his face. 

"Look, Captain," he said, getting too close for her comfort. "I'm sick of a few of your ways, too. I'm sick of your manipulative nature towards Jimmy…it's his choice. He'll do what he wants. And you'll stay out of it. Got it, Cap?" His yellow eyes pierced her and she felt fear enter her, swimming through her veins. She was terrified by this young man, a creature who couldn't have been much older than her!

"Let go of me, Rowan," she said again, calmly. Though her voice was calm, she couldn't hide her choppy breathing. Her heartbeat was erratic.

He smiled, baring his pointed teeth. He could kill with those teeth. And he was terrifyingly close to her.

"Leave us alone," he told her, angrily, his face dropping to an expression that darkened her soul. She frowned. "There is hope for you yet," she whispered.

He smiled faintly, getting closer to her. Taking her face delicately in his free hand, he kissed her hard, much to her distaste. "Maybe for me," he whispered when he pulled away. He drew her into a tight embrace and grinned, playing with her hair as he whispered into her ear, "but not for Jimmy."

---

Andrew couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with his mom. Something was happening to her and he couldn't figure out what it was. He cried a little, trying to suck it up like a big boy should. He took his pet into his arms and cradled it as he cried, thinking about his mother. As he looked out the window, he saw the boy who would often walk down that street below with a blue man. The boy was alone and looking very tired. He even stumbled a little as he walked. Andrew watched the boy as he walked into a small, dirty looking house in a shabbier part of the town down the street. Raven had told Andrew to stay away from that part of town, no matter how old he was. There were dangerous people down there.

Andrew hoped that wasn't where his mommy was. He knew she couldn't be. She wouldn't do what she told him not to do, right? That was what he knew to be called being a 'hippo-crite'. He didn't want his mommy to be a 'hippo-crite.' She was smart. She didn't do things like that.

---

Jim opened the door to the shack to see Rowan holding Raven in his arms. Raven, as was apparent, did not want to be there. 

Jim stood momentarily, taking in the scene. Rowan was sitting on the grungy bed, holding Raven tightly against him, her hands bound by his tail as his arms were around her, his face nuzzling her hair. When Jim entered, Rowan smiled, looking up at him.

"Ah, Jimmy, you're home." Raven squirmed, trying to get out of Rowan's grasp.

Jim scowled. "Rowan, what are you doing with the captain?"

Rowan shrugged. "I'll ask you the same thing. Interested?"

Jim frowned, allowing Rowan's proposition to mean something to him. The meaning hit him and he scowled. He didn't think of her this way. As he stared at her, he looked at her terrified expression, the tears sparkling in her eyes, how helpless she seemed. He wanted to help her.

"Rowan, give her to me."  
"Y'got some plans, Jimmy?" Rowan asked, smiling again. His smile was nowhere near pleasant. It was as seductive and suggestive as before. 

Jim nodded. "Yeah. I got plans. Now let go. She's mine to deal with."

"You got it, Jimmy-boy. Have fun!" Rowan stood, still holding onto Raven. Looking her in the eyes, he gave her a sinister grin. He hesitated before kissing her again, lighter than the previous kiss had been. "Bye, Babe. It's been fun."  
Raven narrowed her eyes and spat on his face. He snarled, and rose his fist to strike her. Jim caught Rowan's wrist and stopped him, knocking him to the ground. Rowan struggled as Jim sat on top of him, holding him down.

Rowan growled, having released Raven, who had backed into a corner in fear. Rowan overtook Jim and took his turn sitting on the younger boy. His claws were against Jim's neck, one in particular next to it. "Jim, I'd watch myself if I were you," he hissed, his fangs hideously close to Jim's face. Jim looked up, not phased as he glared back at the blue-skinned creature. Rowan frowned. "Such a rebel, you pretty boy…" Rowan bit his lip as he dug his claws into Jim's neck. 

Jim cried out as the nails pierced his skin, drawing blood. "Hey! Rowan! Knock it off!"

Rowan smirked. "Jim, you're so boring." 

Jim watched in silence as Rowan got off of him and left the shack, muttering crude comments about Raven under his breath.

As soon as Rowan was gone, Raven looked down at Jim with tired eyes. He was sober. She could see it. He smiled apologetically as he stood and opened his arms.

Without hesitation, she accepted his offer and fell into his embrace, not caring that she was getting his blood on her. He held her for a long while, his heart breaking as she sobbed against him. His stroked her hair, telling her over and over how safe she was, here with him.

"Cap, I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he whispered, letting her cry. Her hands clenched his shirt tightly in her grip. "Jim," she sobbed. "My name is Raven."

He smiled faintly, and didn't let her go.

----


	12. Jim Meets Andrew

****

Jim's Folly

Thank you, Angel, for that wonderful revelation…*winks* I'll work it into my timeline, perhaps…

****

Chapter 12

Since that encounter between Rowan, Raven and Jim at the shack, Jim had turned a corner and had decided drugs weren't the best idea for him. He told Raven this one evening over dinner, plans they'd made soon after the encounter.

Raven stood outside the restaurant, not too fancy, yet not fast-food. They would sit down and eat together. It would be a nice meal.

Raven looked at herself time and time again. She'd dressed up too much. She knew Andrew had picked the wrong dress…but Andrew always picked the right clothes for her! She wasn't over dressed, nor was she underdressed. She looked nice.

It was raining outside as she waited for Jim. She stood under a covering, but occasionally, a small breeze would carry the rain under the covering, sprinkling cool water over her.

She had been waiting long by the time he showed up. She didn't notice as her heart skipped momentarily as he walked up to her. He also looked nice. He'd managed to shave, his hair was brushed and he was smiling. She hadn't seen him smile in a long time. 

He was wearing a collared shirt with long sleeves and some casual black pants, nice enough to go to a restaurant in. He matched her, practically. Not too dressy, but nice enough.

He walked up to the restaurant and his smile turned into a frown as he noticed her standing there. Touching her elbow as he walked up, he bit his lip. "Am I late?"

Raven smiled in return. "Not by much. It's not a big deal."  
He accepted her statement and looked her over. She noticed how close he was to her, and she also noticed he was trying to get out of the rain. Before moving, she smiled faintly at him and he took her by the arm, pulling her slightly closer without knowing it. She was so close to him she felt his breath as he looked her over. "You look nice," he notified her breathlessly.

Nodding in ecstasy, she agreed and allowed him to escort her into the tiny restaurant.

---

He took a sip of his drink before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I know…" The two were discussing the weather, of all things.

"It's a rainy day all the time without you, Jim," Raven said daringly. Her statement made him raise an eyebrow in question. "From whose perspective? Amy's?" he asked. 

Raven felt a small twinge of jealousy in her heart, but she knew he was kidding.

"Oh, all of us!" Raven covered up quickly. Jim shrugged. "I miss the Academy, you know. There may be a few bad memories-"

"Involving Detention Hall?" 

Jim laughed before continuing. "-but I…may come back."  
Raven had been taking a bite of her food when he said that and she stopped chewing, swallowing her mouthful nearly whole. 

"Wha-"

"You heard me, Cap." She met his eyes and realized he was totally serious.

"You…want to come back?"

"I want to, and I will…just not right away. I…was thinking maybe once I turn eighteen I'll start again. You know, finish those years I left behind." He took another sip of his drink.

Raven was still stomaching what he'd said. Jim looked at her through his glass, amused. "You okay, Cap?"

"Jim," she said, "how many times do I have to tell you my name?"

"I know your name, Cap, but I'm going back to school…you'll be my teacher again."  
"Not unless you're planning on taking choir or dance," she added, recovering by taking a sip of her own drink.

Jim shrugged. "You'll still be a professor at the Academy and dance is necessary to spacer-life…"

"You still want to be a spacer?"

"I want to be away from Rowan," Jim stated quietly. He shifted his glance to the table before him, not wanting to see her face. This was a delicate subject.

Raven paused. "You're sick of him by now, I assume."

"I was sick of him before I met him, Captain."  
Silence ensued for a few minutes. Jim poked at his food, uninterested. Some of it appeared to still be alive, anyway.

"He's…not worth throwing my life away for, y'know?"

Raven couldn't describe, nor could she hide, the relief she felt in her heart.

She reached across the table and took Jim's hands. "I'm so glad to hear that, Jim. You may not believe me, but…I really am."

Jim shrugged, looking at her and then her hands. When she'd touched him, he'd felt chills up his spine. Sure, she was pretty…yes, beautiful, but…she was his teacher, almost. It wasn't…legal.

He squeezed her hands and let go, almost reluctantly. He loved her touch. He loved her smiles, her reassuring words. He loved her.

"Rowan's not good for my health."  
"He's worse than the drugs you take," Raven noted. Jim nodded. "True, true."  
Raven nodded, taking her hands back into her own lap. She'd been too forward. _Stupid, Raven. Stupid! _she scolded herself.

She glanced down at his neck where Rowan had dug his nails into. The marks were fading. They'd leave interesting scars, she noted to herself.

She'd had to wash her uniform twice to get his blood stains out of it, but it had been worth it.

They shared a bond now, which was irreplaceable. She just couldn't figure out where it was leading. As she sat with Jim, she wondered how he'd take it if he knew she had a son. She decided against telling him for a little while, deciding it would be best to wait until he was ready to hear that sort of news. 

When the night was through, Jim walked Raven home. At her door, they stopped, Raven not going in for a moment. The dim hall lights barely lit up Raven's face, but Jim couldn't help but notice how wonderful she looked. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew his boundaries. He also knew that he didn't want to kiss her with those same lips that he'd shared with other girls. She was worth more than that. Way more. So why was he wasting his time? He didn't know. Nor did he care. Smiling, he nodded to himself. "This was fun," he admitted. Sure, it had been. They'd laughed a lot. Tons had been accomplished.

Raven unlocked the door and opened it, preparing to go in. She was very prepared to send Jim home. She was also prepared to have Andrew sleeping by now.

Her preparation was not complete as Andrew dashed out of his room, arms spread wide. Before he could cry "Mama!", Raven added "Andrew! This man doesn't know you are my baby, ok?" in Romanian, sharply. Andrew stopped his dash, uncertain. "Da…" He was unsure what to call her, so he added "…prieten." Raven nodded. "Da, Andrew."

"Jim," she said, turning to him. "This is my nephew, Andrew. He lives with me."  
Jim smiled, realizing who this boy was. He knelt to Andrew's level. "You're the boy in all of her pictures!" Andrew approached slowly, looking up at Raven, who nodded, urging him to reply.

"Da…I mean, yes…my name is Andrew."

Jim stuck out his hand. "I'm Jim, Andrew. Nice to meet you."

Andrew took it reluctantly, shaking slightly. "Imi pare bine…"

"Andrew, you know enough English to speak with him," Raven replied in Romanian.

Andrew sighed, smiling slightly. "Silly Andrew," he muttered in his dialect.

Turning back to Jim, he added "Nice to meet you too, Sir."  
"Sir, eh?" Jim noted. "I like you, Andrew. You have great manners."  
"Uh…thank you," he said quietly. He shrunk back. "I have to go to bed now."

"Okay, Andrew. Good to meet you. Sleep well!" Jim stood as Andrew rushed back into his own room. Jim smiled.

"Cute kid." Quiet for a moment. He then added, "He looked a lot like you. Your brother or sister a twin or something of yours?"

"No, good looks just run in the family," Raven added with a laugh. She loved her son dearly. He knew how to take a command. She wasn't prepared to tell Jim he was her son tonight. No, not tonight.

Jim looked around and Raven wished she'd had time to clean up first. Not that there was much to clean up…

Jim sighed faintly. "Well then…I guess I'll be off?"

Raven nodded. "I guess so…"

"It was good to see you, Cap."

"Raven," she said. Jim smirked. "Whatever, Cap. I'll come see you at school in a few days or so to talk about readmission, okay?"

Raven agreed and they said their goodbyes and Raven closed and locked the door. 

As she poured herself a glass of milk from the fridge, Andrew came from his room again.

In Romanian, as they often spoke to each other, he asked, "Who was that, Mommy?"

Raven, also in Romanian, replied, "A friend of Mommy's. He's also one of her past students."  
"He looked kind of sick. Is he okay?"

"He's not doing too well, so I've been checking on him to make sure he's okay."

Andrew sat down at the kitchen table and Raven sat next to him, looking over the day's paper she'd bought that afternoon.

"You went out to dinner with your student and dressed up all pretty for him."

"It was a formal restaurant," Raven said, excusing herself. Her son was too smart to buy that.

"Mommy likes him."  
Raven sighed, meeting her son's eyes. "Alright, Andrew. You're right. Mommy likes him. Mommy likes him very much and that's why she hopes he'll get better so she doesn't have to worry about him anymore."  
"He was very nice to me," Andrew stated. 

"I told him you were my nephew," Raven replied, sipping her milk. When she'd put it down, Andrew crawled into her lap and looked at the paper too, at the pictures. "He didn't believe you," Andrew said quietly. Raven froze. "What?"

Andrew smiled faintly to himself, turning to his mother. "I saw the look on his face, Mommy. He doesn't believe you when you say who I am. He knows something is up. He may be sick, but he's not a stupid-head."

Andrew was right. He was completely right. Raven hadn't noticed it too much, but Andrew, a child, had noticed something, as all children do.

"I'll talk to him about it in awhile," Raven said, returning to the paper. Andrew nodded, shrugging. He was quiet for a moment before planting a wet kiss on her cheek. "Love you, Mama."

Raven held him tightly, ignoring her paper. "You're sucking up, aren't you?"

"Yes." He smiled, two of his teeth missing. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"I knew that was coming," Raven admitted. Andrew threw up his hands. "Then why did I have to ask?"

Raven shook her head in amusement. "Honey, it's okay. Let's get some sleep, then."

Andrew, satisfied that he had what he'd wanted, said no more.

---

Author's Note: Oooh, interesting. Jim meets Andrew…so that's what happened. Whoop de doo! Well, it'll get more interesting later. Trust me.

****

Next up: Jim's readmission to the Interstellar Academy! What happens to Rowan? What about what Andrew noticed about Jim? Will Jim confront Raven on their real relationship?


	13. Goodbye, Good Riddance

****

Jim's Folly

*laughs hysterically and adds in a pirate's accent* Angel, you tickle me spirits. ;) 

Readers: I just got the Treasure Planet soundtrack. What does that mean for Jim's Folly? It means: the author has **new inspiration**! Expect more chapters to come! Many, many more! 

****

Chapter 13

__

The morning was a bright one when Raven entered her office. She noticed her answering machine notifying her of a message, so she pressed play as she hung up her jacket and prepared for classes that day.

_"Hello, Captain…Instructor Calls, it's…Sarah Hawkins, Jim's mother. I…I don't know if you remember me, but…I'm hoping you do. Jim hasn't called in months and I'm wondering if you know where he is…because I'm worried, Captain. His…inability to stay in contact has me upset and I don't dare come out there and leave the Inn…and…well, you have my number…please, Captain, give me a call if you know anything-"_

Raven hit the stop button, her heart aching. Jim didn't call his mother? What was that all about?

She didn't hesitate and picked up the phone.

It didn't ring more than once before she heard a female voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sarah?" Raven asked. "It's Raven Calls. I'm calling about your message."

----

Jim was in the shack, preparing to leave and head for the Academy. He knew he had some things still there. He packed up the few things he owned that were now in the shack and looked around once more.

"Well, I'd say it's been fun…" he whispered. As he turned to go, Rowan jumped up from his chair, crying out in disgust. He knew Jim was leaving, but his reaction was quite delayed. Drug highs did that to him. Great. More trouble to deal with.

"Rowan, I'm not staying," he said before Rowan could even open his mouth.

Rowan mulled over his comment for a moment before pulling out a small gun.

"Well, what if I don't wantcha to go?" he mumbled. Jim swallowed hard before backing up slowly.

"Where did you get that?" Jim's sobriety was to his advantage. 

"I found it. It looked like fun so I took it."

"It's a gun, Rowan. Why do you need one?" Jim bit his lip. This could be dangerous. He scanned his surroundings, deciding it was much too risky to try and run for the door. He had no idea if the gun was loaded. Rowan was much too much of a kidder. Just like Silver.

Jim frowned. What would Silver do in this situation? Pull out his leg-cannon and blast the guy? Jim chuckled inside; he didn't have a leg-cannon to blast with.

Rowan stood, stumbling slightly. Jim frowned some more. He felt pity for this man. He knew it was not a good idea to leave him like this, but…for the sake of his own safety…

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but Rowan silenced him. "No, Jimmy. Let me talk…" He staggered towards him. "I knew you hated me, Jimmy. You only had to tell me, y'know."

"Rowan, that's not it," Jim protested. Rowan held up a hand.

"No, Jimmy. I know you. You say I don't but I do. I know you better than you know yourself."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

"You think you know me, but you don't…" Rowan stuttered. Jim looked at Rowan oddly. He wasn't making any sense. This was dangerous.

"Jim, you…can't go. I can't…live without you!" Rowan whined. Tears sparkled in his yellow eyes. He fell to his knees before Jim, hugging him around the waist, gun still in hand.

"Jim, you can't leave me!"

"Not like this, Rowan," Jim whispered to himself. "Not like this…"

Rowan looked up at Jim, his pupils dilated, the yellow of his eyes piercing into Jim's soul. The tears were gone and all Jim saw was hatred. "No, Jimmy," he said, rising to his feet, breathing heavily. "Not like this…"

Rowan pulled the gun up to him and pulled the trigger.

-------

*_ring ring_*

Raven was in the midst of her choir class when she got the call. Her pager read "Emergency: Jim Hawkins."

Not bothering to ask questions, she quickly assigned a teaching assistant to take over and headed to the Admiral's office. 

"What's going on, Admiral? You said it was an emergency?"

Admiral LeighArc turned to her, frowning. "Raven, you may want to sit down."

She sat. 

"You're being sent to Montressor to collect Sarah Hawkins-"  
"Why?" Raven interrupted. Admiral LeighArc held up a hand. "Let me finish." He sat across from her, his hands together in a triangle as he looked over them at her.

"Jim has been shot. We need his mother at the hospital immediately."  


----

The boat ride from Montressor was extremely solemn. The two women said little to each other and Sarah cried quietly beside Raven. 

"He'll be okay," Raven assured herself, as well as Sarah. He had to be okay. There was no way he wasn't going to be not-okay.

He'd pull through. Raven knew it. She'd called Andrew and told him the news and he'd sighed heavily.

"I'll sleep in your bed again tonight," was his reply. No child-wisdom on Jim's situation. Raven was near the end of the hope she had such faith in.

Sarah looked at pictures of Jim in her locket. Raven chuckled. Jim had been a cute kid.

Now what was to become of him?

----

Admiral LeighArc notified Raven through her cell phone that Rowan had killed himself. When they'd found Jim, they'd forgotten to add that another boy with blue skin had shot himself after shooting Jim.

Raven shook her head sadly. "There was hope for him, too…" She remembered Rowan's foul kisses and shuddered. "Little, but still…"

Sarah cried some more as she looked at her pictures. "My Jim…" she whispered to herself. "He'll be okay, won't he, Instructor?"

Raven took Sarah's hand. "Sarah, my name is Raven, and yes…there is hope." She smiled at Sarah, hiding the terror in her heart. "There is always hope."  


----

Rowan was buried on a Sunday afternoon. As his casket was lowered into the ground, several people wept for him and his loss. All around the city, it rained.

As Raven watched the casket lower into the ground, raindrops fell off her eyelashes. No tears fell from her eyes; she felt no remorse. All around, various students were crying. Raven glanced up and noticed Beth crying into her fist, tears falling from her saddened eyes. Amy stood next to her, her arm around Beth's shoulders. Raven nodded to herself. Amy was a good girl. Beth would be okay.

Raven looked around as the pastor read a few words from the Bible. There were various teenagers obviously from the slums, some from the Academy, and a few aliens, none of which were Rowan's race.

Raven said nothing as the rain poured down onto that day, wetting her soul, dampening her spirits.

There was little hope left.

----


	14. Iris

****

Jim's Folly

Lyrics from **Googoodolls.com**. (It has to be John Rzeznik or something. He knows how Jim works. Either that or his songs just fit…) 

Oh, and Angel…my darling, my favorite…my precioussss….Each contribution….lovely. 

Exquisite. Sensational. *looks in thesaurus* Wonderful, magnificent…

****

Chapter 14

__

"You're something special Jim. You're going to rattle the stars, you are!"

Jim was going to be okay. It took Sarah a long time to realize this fact, but Raven was often at her side to reassure the upset woman. Andrew came with Raven to the hospital multiple times to visit his new friend. 

Jim had been shot in the stomach, missing major arteries, to his relief. Rowan's stupor had left him helpless to shoot Jim anywhere important.

Jim had by now been in the hospital for a few weeks and was slowly recovering. There was little time when Sarah wasn't next to him. Morph had even come along to cheer his friend up. Jim was ecstatic to see him, too.

It was late at night and Jim was tired of watching Infomercials when Raven stepped in. She smiled sheepishly. "Andrew's asleep in the waiting room on Sarah's lap…I thought now would be a good time to talk."

Jim sat up, turning the TV off and smiled. "Yeah, of course." He winced as he sat up, and Raven rushed forward to help him. He shook his head. "No, don't help me…"

"Jim, you can't do it alone," she said, gathering a few extra pillows from a chair beside Jim's bed. He leaned forward as much as he could as she stuffed the pillows behind him and fluffed them. He leaned back on them while she was still in mid-fluff and relaxed, sighing in contentment, though his breathing was labored. She smiled, happy to aid him, even if it was in a small way. She was also glad he was able to breathe on his own. Even though the bullet had missed major arteries, Jim had lost a lot of blood and had been on oxygen in critical condition for a long time. The doctors weren't sure if he would pull through the first night due to his significant blood loss, but Raven's prayers had worked.

She brought his blankets up closer around him and went back to neatening the pillows behind him. He propped himself up as much as possible with his elbow, inches away from her face. She paused what she was doing, her pulse quickening. 

"Stop it, okay?" he asked, smiling faintly. "You're as bad as my mother."  
She looked into his eyes for a few moments before licking her lips and smiling in embarrassment. "Sorry…I'm just…"  
"You can't stand to see me helpless?" Jim asked, going back to relying on the pillows to hold him up. Raven could tell he was in pain. He was trying not to show it, but it was visible.

He turned his attention to the blank screen of the TV. This was awkward, but he was loving having her company. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling, Jim?" she asked.

He smiled. "I've felt better, you know. But I think I could dance a little if they'd let me off this bed, y'know?"

Raven chuckled. He still had the same sense of humor, which was good. 

Sighing, he turned as much on his side as he could, not saying another word. Silence of their voices ensued, but much noise continued; the beeping of Jim's heart monitor was continual, people talking in the hallways…Jim couldn't even hear them anymore. All he heard was his own thoughts as he looked at Raven. They were having a silent conversation just by looking into each other's eyes. 

Jim smiled faintly, his blinking slowing significantly. _"And I'd give up forever to touch you…"_

Raven sighed, thinking as well. _"I know that you feel me somehow," _she thought to herself. Just between the two of them, much was taking place that didn't even need to be spoken. The silence told it all. _"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now…"_

"Do you know why he shot you?" Raven asked all of a sudden, breaking the impenetrable silence. Jim shook his head. "Jealousy? Drunkenness? Stupidity? Captain, I have no idea," he replied quietly. Raven looked away from his eyes and studied the frail boy beneath the blankets. He had tubes all over him. He had an IV in his arm to give him the nutrients he'd failed to receive throughout the past year and he was on lots of medication. He had a lot of blankets on him because lately, he'd been complaining how cold he was. Raven could understand- through the year he'd lost significant weight. He was tiny. He'd lost all the meat he'd gained…and it was going to take a lot of rehab to get him back into the old ways of normal eating.

Jim's hands were out from the blanket, and Raven was so close, she could have taken his hand right then and there. Not even noticing her actions, she took his hand in between hers. His fingers responded, delayed, but still…they responded to her touch and interlocked with her fingers.

"I'm glad you're still with us, Jim," she whispered, tears clouding her eyes.

_"All I can taste is this moment…and all I can breathe is your life…and sooner or later it's over…"_

Jim was touched in the pit of his soul and he felt tingles up his spine. "I'm glad to be here, Cap."

"I should let you sleep," Raven said, starting to let go of his hand. He tightened his grip. "_I don't want to miss you tonight" _The thought of her leaving terrified him. "…stay," he pleaded. His plea was genuine. Raven smiled. 

"So when can I come back to school, Cap?" Jim asked, closing his eyes. He was probably going to fall asleep soon.

Raven squeezed his hand and let go, reaching up to brush stray hair out of his closed eyes. 

"When you're better. The Admiral wants to have you back if you're willing to stay clean."

Jim chuckled, coughing slightly after. "I've long since realized the error of my ways, if that's what you're talking about." He opened his eyes slightly to look at her. Though late at night, she still looked sharp. She'd also changed. He'd never seen her like this. She wore old, faded jeans with a hole in one knee and a large sweater, the sleeves pulled up. Her hair was down, hanging to her waist. How he longed to touch her hair. He could only imagine how it would feel to run his fingers through it…the silk that hung from her head. He wanted to…but knew he couldn't. She was out of his league. He couldn't help but admire her, though. 

He decided to lay all the cards on the table and sighed heavily. "I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep with you sitting here just…watching me, you know?" Jim asked. He hoped with all he had within him that she would comply.

Raven started to stand. "I understand, Jim. Get your rest…"

He cut her off. "No, I mean…" She sat down again. He breathed deeply for a few seconds, trying again.

"I'm hoping you won't totally hate me for asking such a thing but…I've never…had the chance…well, honor, to, uh…hear you sing."  
Raven blushed. "Jim…it's a hospital, people are sleeping…"

Jim frowned. "Captain, can you sing to me? Just…quietly, I don't care…I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without it…I need nurturing." _"And I don't want the world to see me…"  
_Raven smiled smugly. "Nurturing? I'll go get your mother." _"Cause I don't think that they'd understand…"_

Jim whined some more, bringing Raven to laughter. "Please?" he begged. "Give a dying old man his last wish…" _"When everything's made to be broken…"_

Raven, not amused by his comment, put her fingers over his mouth. "Stop. There will be no talk like that." _"I just want you to know who I am…"_

"So do you have an accent when you sing?" Jim asked, his voice muffled by her fingers. Her fingers were cold.

She blushed again and shook her head. "I don't understand how it works…" She looked at the ground, ashamed, it seemed. "You can't watch me." She pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"You can't stop me," he whispered.

Raven closed her eyes, knowing fully that he was right.

Taking slow breaths, she looked away from him and imagined herself teaching her class. She chose the song that ran through her head at that current time, unaware of the appropriateness of the song. 

She began to sing.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming…or the moment of truth in your lies…" She sang a little more. _"Everything feels like the movies…"_

Jim watched her sing, admiration flooding his every component. He thought to himself, _"Yeah…you bleed just to know you're alive…"_

"And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand…when everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am…"

Jim didn't sleep for a long time after she'd left. 

He couldn't stop thinking, nor could he get her haunting voice out of his head.

He loved her.

__

"I met this old cyborg… and he taught me I could chart my own course…That's what I'm gonna do."

"And what do you see off that bow of yours?"

"A future."


	15. A Secret Plan

****

Jim's Folly

I love your reviews, Angel. I'm glad to know (in a non-sadistic way) that I came close to bringing you to tears. It was supposed to be a sad chapter.

Abby, I'll have you know I spent an hour at that site you advertised in your review. ;) I also read Outsiders. It's very good, but the ending is too blunt. Wish it was longer. 

****

Chapter 15

"So, when does he get out of here?" Amy asked. The petite blonde girl had come to visit once she'd heard from Raven that Jim was in the hospital. Amy had told Raven that Beth was going to come but had decided against it at the last moment. Something to do with memories of Rowan.

"Well," Raven explained. "The doctors said he'll be in rehab for as long as he needs, which could be awhile…" The girls looked at Jim who was sitting up in bed for the first time in weeks without assistance, eating a bowl of cereal and reading over a calculus textbook. 

Raven had brought Jim some simple first-year textbooks so Jim could return to his studies. Review wouldn't be too hard on his tired brain, she figured.

Amy sighed heavily. "It's good to see him…sober," she whispered. Raven nodded in full agreement. "I know exactly what you mean. Andrew told me the other night he's seen Jim and Rowan running through the streets during the day while I was at work…it's awful. Andrew knew Jim before I even knew what was going on." 

"Does it make you feel…blind?" Amy asked, fingering a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her ear.

"Helpless, too." Raven trailed off, thinking for a moment. "Ah, well…it's past. This is present. We must not worry about what happened, for we can do nothing about the past. Right?"

Amy nodded. "Right." The two women were quiet for a moment.

"So I hear it's your birthday in a few weeks?" Amy asked. Raven reddened. "Who told you?"

"A little bird," Amy said with a grin. "You'll be twenty-one, am I right?"

"Yes, but…again, how did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter. Your students all know and we also know you're stressed about the Jim-situation…so we have a surprise planned for you. Don't worry, Instructor." Raven's eyebrows had creased together. "The TA has everything under control!" Amy assured her.

Raven thought of the teaching assistant she had assigned to the class in her absence. A middle-aged woman filled her mind, teal skin, thin, tall and loud. Angel McLeod was her name, and she loved her job, even if before it was only to assist.

Raven was happy to hear she was enjoying herself.

"So instead of teaching my students how to sing she's planning some diabolical scheme for my birthday," Raven asked. Amy nodded. "Pretty much, Instructor." Amy paused and then smiled. "I'm gonna get back to school. Give me and Jim a minute, okay?"

Raven took the hint and left the room, shaking her head. She didn't want to know the plans they had for her. She was almost afraid.

She then decided to put it out of her mind by taking Andrew to the cafeteria for awhile.

--

Amy sat next to Jim as he set his book down, smiling at her arrival.

"So…what's up?"

"Instructor Calls knows we're planning something." Jim groaned. She wasn't supposed to know yet!  
"Did the doctors say I could come?" he asked.

"You might have to be in a wheelchair," Amy stated softly. Jim frowned, his eyebrows creasing together in disappointment.

"Why? Am I in that serious of condition?" 

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. It was doctors' suggestion…so we can't really go against it, right? You want to get better, don't you? Come on, Jim! You got shot! You can't exactly get out of bed and jump around."

"Yeah," Jim stated. "But…rehab is tough."

"You're barely immersed in it, Jim. What are you talking about?"

Jim sighed, pausing for a moment as if reliving his past life. "Aim, I don't think you know…my body is dependent on drugs. They have me on a few diluted drugs to keep me alive. It's going to take a lot of power to wean me off of them…and it's awful. I can't…believe all the crap I did to myself…"  
Amy frowned. "And I don't know the half of it, right?"

Jim studied her. She was so pure, so innocent. Her clear blue eyes told him worlds about her. She'd not seen an immoral thing in her life. He was ashamed to be sitting by her. Her pure beauty penetrated his soul and he was disgusted at his old nature's ability to be able to see her as it would have seen her. That side of him was slight, and he was able to fight it off. She looked like so many of the other girls he'd known, yet she was different. She cared. She actually cared about his life, whether he was alive or not, whether he was breathing, how he felt that day. Amy truly was a wonderful person to behold.

Amy noticed he was staring at her and sighed uncomfortably. Jim averted his gaze to his textbook.

"You understand this stuff?"

"Don't change the subject, Jim. I know you're thinking about something…Would it help to get it off your chest?" Amy asked, reaching forward and touching his arm. Her touch sent shockwaves up his arm and through the entire right side of his body.

Purity was definitely something to stand in awe of. 

Jim didn't look at her as he explained himself. "You're so innocent, you know. Beth has been in my drug house numerous times to see Rowan…and you never came. It's your purity that's making me feel so…awful, I guess." Jim's eyes were clouding over with tears. His heart was aching.

"Jim, there's nothing you've done that I'll never speak to you again over," Amy assured him. He appreciated her sincerity. He knew she was telling the truth, and that calmed him. Perhaps she'd only be afraid of him for a little while, then.

"Amy, through the months while I was soaking in drugs, I was introduced to a different world…and that's why it's hard to be by you."

"A different world?"

"A world Rowan was into."  
"Beth told me Rowan was into prostitutes from time to time…it upset her but she remained faithful to him at all times. I don't know why…but-"

Jim cut her off. "Rowan's interests were passed on. After so long of treating women like…objects, it's hard to behold one who actually cares, you know?"

Amy mulled his statement over for a moment before nodding. She understood.

In an instant where she would have touched his arm, she refrained, and he noticed. He was okay with that. 

"I understand, Jim. I may never have been there, but I know that you've been through a lot. Rehab won't be for just drugs, then."

He smiled. "Guess not."  
"I know there's a few of us girls you don't see as just objects."  
Amy's tone made Jim frown. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Amy grinned, her expression becoming mischievous. "I see the way you look at her." Jim remained unmoved. "Your face lights up when she comes in the room. I'm sure there's more to it that I don't know but I could always go to Andrew for inside information. Kids always know more anyway." 

Jim shook his head. "You're not as pure as you look."  
She laughed. "Cute, Jim. I'm gonna head off now…more plans to make! I'll see what happens with the doctors, okay? I'll visit you again tomorrow."  
Jim nodded and she planted a kiss on the top of his head before leaving. 

"Bye, Jim!" 

Jim waved as she closed the door behind her.

He smiled. At least she'd listened. And she'd kissed him still. She wasn't totally repulsed. He smiled wider. There was hope.

Ever close your eyes? 

Ever stop and listen? 

Ever feel alive 

And you've nothing missing? 

You don't need a reason 

Let the day go on and on 

-Wild Child, Enya

Lyrics from Letssingit.com.


	16. Happy Birthday, Instructor!

****

Jim's Folly

Not much to this chapter…sorry. Oh well! It's Raven's birthday…Jim should be turning nineteen in a little while. I think. I'll double check that. Yes. In about…half a year's time, Jim will be nineteen. I've calculated it….he'll graduate at twenty-one. Great! It's only a year off from my original plans. You see…I didn't intend on having Jim shot. It was one of those "hey, let's give this a try" gimmicks. *shrugs* 

**** ****

Chapter 16

_"Andrew is my pride and joy," she told him. He nodded. He could tell. Andrew's pictures were all over her office, she spoke of him often…he lived with her. To think someone was so close to their nephew…Jim frowned. Andrew and Raven's relationship was suspicious._

Jim said nothing and let her continue, his hand on her arm as they stood, overlooking the beautiful scenery. They were at the BenBow Inn, its form finally complete. 

He wanted to kiss her.

He asked her a few questions and the two talked for awhile until the topic of past loves came up.

"When I was fleeing from Romania…and I stopped on Capernaeuma for awhile, as you know…I met someone. He was very kind to me," Raven told him.

Jim frowned. "What happened?"

Raven looked up at Jim, her eyes swimming with tears. "He was very kind to me," she repeated, her face blurring as Jim looked at her. Confused, Jim blinked several times.

Rowan's face appeared in the place of Raven's and the blue-skinned man smiled maliciously. "Hey, Jimmy. Miss me?" 

Jim jumped, scaring himself awake.

Sitting up in his hospital bed, he concluded it had all been a dream. All that talk with Raven had only been a dream. What a waste of time.

He frowned. Had those feelings been real? Did he really want to…kiss her?

He bit his lip. Weird. Dreams were weird.

---

Nearly a month later, preparations for Raven's twenty-first birthday party were complete. Her students had planned for her first day back to be a good one: full of fun, dancing and cake. 

The students had even rented a Dance Dance Revolution game machine.*** Appropriate for a dance teacher, they thought.

Jim had been through a lot of rehab by then and was finally out of the hospital, now in a rehab clinic a little while from the Academy. 

Jim was given a day pass, unbeknownst to Raven, so he could attend her party.

In the large dance room, Amy was bubbling with excitement. Everything had been moved around and now there was a DDR Center in one section of the room while many tables were set up with food and drinks. Students were starting to arrive and were milling about, here and there. Raven was due to arrive in twenty minutes.

In her office, Raven was making final adjustments to her lesson plan. In the chair across from her desk was Angel McLeod, the blue-skinned, green haired wild substitute teacher who had been teaching Raven's class for the last while.

"So, I trust Jim's doing all right?" Angel asked, winking. Raven didn't see her wink and didn't bother blushing. She knew what Angel meant by her statement.

"He's fine. Out of the hospital and into rehab," she muttered, scribbling last-minute notes in the corner of one of the papers.

"Why do you make notes for a dance class?" Angel questioned. Now she had Raven's attention.

"It's partially dance class, partially choir. They need songs to sing, notes to read. Didn't you give them anything to sing or read from?" Raven's eyes were wild. She'd thought Angel had been taking care of the kids!

Angel shrugged, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief. "They were supposed to have notes?" 

Raven shook her head, sighing heavily. "I'll survey the damage once class starts."  
Angel glanced at the clock above Raven's head. "Perhaps you should go to class now, Instructor. You know, to make sure things are good…?"

Raven frowned. "You hiding something from me, Ms. McLeod?"

Angel grinned. "No, not at all. I just think it may be the best thing if you go now."

Raven stood. "I hate when things are hidden from me, Angel. What is going on?"

Angel stood with her, saluting in hilarity. "Go and find out, Instructor."

Raven didn't have to be told twice.

As the Instructor left the office, Angel paged Amy. 

---

Amy's pager buzzed and she glanced at it. "She's coming!" it read. Amy gasped. 

"Everyone hurry up! She's coming!" 

---

Angel McLeod wasn't far behind Raven as she stormed down the hallway, notes in hand. Raven was prepared to teach a class, Angel was prepared to have a party.

Raven approached the classroom and frowned as she heard a lot of noise. Above her, the bell signaling class rang.

Raven opened the door and was shocked. Stepping inside, the entire assembly of her music and dance classes were together, all grinning ear-to-ear or tentacle-to-tentacle, depending on the race. 

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled as she entered. Raven was speechless. Amy, blushing profusely, approached Raven.

Raven pointed at her blond student and shook her head. "So THIS is what you were talking about?!" 

Amy grinned and laughed, opening her arms. "Happy birthday, Instructor!"

Raven shook her head some more, accepting the fact that she didn't have time to be angry about this. She accepted Amy's hug.

Angel McLeod laughed hysterically behind the two and Raven sighed. "You were behind this, too, I'm assuming?"

"Yes!" she replied between gasps of air.

Amy smiled some more and let Raven relax and get used to the group before her other surprise.

Raven had discovered the DDR Center and had laughed at the irony. "Appropriate," she noted. Several students challenged her to a round to which she accepted, but for later. She wanted to mill around first. 

The food was wonderful. Be it food from all over the area, there was a little of everything for everyone. There was even a large cake declaring "Happy Birthday Instructor!" All different races from Raven's classes had shown up, and all were happy to be there. 

Approaching Raven a little while later, Amy pulled her aside. "I have another surprise for you, Instructor."

"Nothing embarrassing?"

Amy grinned. "No. A little attention catching, maybe."

Raven shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "Well? What is it?"

Amy pushed a button on her pager and a door to the side was opened. In came Raven's two favorite men- Jim was in a hovering wheelchair**, grinning profusely and Andrew was sitting in his lap, happy to be there on a flying contraption.

Raven rushed over, grinning. Andrew chattered happily in Romanian as Raven scooped him into her arms.

"You look nice in your uniform, Mama," Andrew whispered into her ear and she grinned, kissing him on the cheek. "Call me _prieten_ while we're here, okay, sweetie?" she replied and Andrew agreed. Raven looked at Jim, who had lifted his wheelchair to almost eye-level. "Hey, Cap. Good to see ya!" 

"Saw you a few days ago, Jim. How are you?"

He smiled, addressing his bandages that were wound around his middle. "I've been better…but the doctors told me I'm doing really well. I worked myself too hard yesterday, but…it seemed to be to my advantage." He thought some more and his face lit up. "Oh! They took me off the diluted cocaine!" Raven's eyes sparkled. "That's great, Jim!"

The two chattered some more about Jim's recovery, Raven's party, and then decided Jim needed to catch up with a few other people. Amy talked with him happily, and even Beth appeared happy to see him. 

One of the students, a black-skinned boy with two legs and four tentacles for arms, approached Raven. "Instructor, you promised me a round," he said. Raven glanced at the open DDR station, waiting for her. 

She frowned. "Of all the days to wear a skirt…"

"C'mon, Instructor! You can dance during class in a skirt!" he urged. She rolled her eyes. He had a good point. "Only a couple of songs. I don't want too many people watching."  
Raven carried Andrew over with her and set him next to the machine to watch. He kicked his legs in anticipation. He loved watching Mama dance.

Selecting a song called "R3," Raven prepared for the arrows to begin to scroll. She started at Basic Mode and her opponent, the black student, Billy, chose Trick Mode. He was going to show off.

"Yer goin' down, Instructor!" he taunted as the dance began.

Trick was too hard for him. 

Raven surprised the masses that had gathered to watch. Most of the students were circling the DDR station, watching in astonishment as Billy tried his hardest to keep afloat as Raven demolished him.

"This is old school, Billy!" she told him. He breathed heavy, trying to keep up.

"Pick…a…harder…level!" he told her.

She chose "Think Ya Better" and went on Trick Mode. Billy did better on this one. After various songs including "Drop Out", "Dynamite Rave", "End of the Century" and "B4U", Billy decided he was finished. 

Soon after, other students challenged Raven to a dance. Even Andrew wanted to try. She chose "511" for her son and he did surprisingly well for a seven year old.

After cake and more dancing, the students dispersed. The bell rang and the rest of the students left, but not before wishing Raven a happy birthday.

Jim drifted over, smiling. "I'm on a Day Pass, you know."

Raven smiled. "I don't have a class for next period."

He nodded. "Do we even have to complete this conversation?" 

Andrew piped up from his place as he stood next to his mother, holding her hand.

"I want to come!" he added in English.

Jim patted his lap and Andrew happily climbed on. Andrew had made a new friend.

Raven, Jim and Andrew went for a walk.

---

****

Author's Note: I'm sure all of you know what a DDR game machine is…if not, it's a really cool game where you dance to a song and follow the arrows on the screen and step on the arrows on the floor to follow along and earn a high score. It's a really awesome game…and you'll most likely find it in arcades with the really good players lining up and watching each other speed-dance on Maniac Speed. I'm still on Basic…but I'm getting better…*sniff* I am, I really am! 

** About the hovering wheelchair…I figured it would be hovering seeing as their ships fly in the air, they have artificial gravity, holographic windows, etc. A regular wheelchair probably wasn't common. ^_^

PS: You may be wondering what a _prieten_ is. It's Romanian for "friend". Aww. How sweet.


	17. I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect

****

Jim's Folly

This chapter takes place after the party, etc. Jim's gone home to Montressor for a little while before he returns to school full-time. He'll be living on-campus as to void any temptation of drugs, etc…you know, it'll work out that way. This chapter's longer. Yahoo!

Anyway, Jim's in Montressor, thinking about his dad. Duh.

****

Chapter Seventeen

__

Lyrics from Letssingit.com

Jim wasn't sure what to do that afternoon. Even as he sat in his room and stared out the window at the cloudy expanse that was his home, he couldn't imagine solar surfing. Since he'd been released from rehab fully and was able to walk on his own, he wasn't allowed to solar surf in the first place, let alone do any hard physical exertion. He smiled faintly. Guess that meant no phys ed once he returned to the Academy.

His heart skipped. But no dance class, either. Disappointed, he decided to think about something else.

Amidst the rebuilding of the Ben Bow, some of the rooms were finally complete and had been set up and were ready for visitors. Jim's room was one of them.

He turned from the window and walked over to the framed pictures on the wall. 

He reached up and touched one of the pictures, a small, family photo of his parents, his mom holding him. They looked so happy. His dad was smiling.

Jim frowned. His dad hardly smiled since then.

__

Hey, Dad, look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

Jim was heartbroken. Even when his dad spent a little time with Jim, it didn't fulfill the void that was deep inside his heart. Jim needed a father. He needed someone who would care when he was hurt, when he needed someone to lean on, someone to look up to. Jim's father, Leland Hawkins, had been the world to young Jim. Jim would often wait at the foot of the stairs for his father to come home, just so Jim could be the first to know what had happened at work that day.

__

And do you think I'm wasting my time

Doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

Jim looked at the other pictures. One was of him with his first solar surfer. This was the one before he had built his own. Jim's knees were scratched in the picture and his hair was tousled. This had been after his first fall on his vehicle.

Even after crafting one of the vehicles all by himself, his father hadn't given it much thought. A simple "Hn, good work, Son," had been all Jim had received for his efforts. Leland had then walked away. He'd worked so hard to earn his father's praise and all he'd received in return was a "That's nice."  


__

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

Can't pretend that 

I'm all right

And you can't change me

Jim didn't want to feel the tears burning in his eyes as he looked at the next picture. This one was of only him and his mother. The light had been taken from her eyes and while she was still smiling, there was no life in her smile. Jim was dirty in the picture.

That had been a few weeks after his father had left them that one, mild morning.

That had been the day Jim had decided there wasn't much to live for. His father didn't love him, his mother was always upset with him when he couldn't match up…what was Jim to do? He'd rebelled. Since age eleven he'd rebelled against the way things were supposed to be. Becoming a cold, cruel teenager was what he grew into. Jim's mother eventually got used to it.

__

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

He'd gotten his ear pierced when he was fourteen. He'd been with a dangerous band of friends at that time. His mother didn't like them. Jim was sure that at the time, his father probably wouldn't have, either. But what did it matter? Leland was gone, it wasn't going to make a difference what he thought or not. 

Jim's heart ached as he looked at the Navy picture of his father. This was the picture that hurt the most. Jim's father was in uniform, showing importance, saluting to the camera. Jim's father was a somebody. He wasn't some family man with a rebellious child and a wife who stayed at home cooking all day. He was a somebody with a life who left to pursue bigger and better things. 

Jim thought it was disgusting. Yet, a part of him, deep inside, wanted to be just like Leland Hawkins.

__

I try not to think 

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore

Jim left his room and climbed onto the roof. Pulling himself onto the metal, unfinished roof resulted in a complaint from his middle, but he ignored it. The pain faded after awhile.

Sitting on the roof and leaning against the chimney, he looked out across the skies and realized his longing to climb through them. Flying was an escape. He rode his solar surfer to escape the torment of being alive and achieved freedom.

He wished he was healthy enough to fly again. Even though Leland Hawkins had disapproved of solar surfers from the very beginning by claiming they were "dangerous and no son of his would ever ride one," Jim didn't care. Flight gave a certain freedom. It made his spirit soar.

__

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's alright

Sighing heavily, Jim considered leaving life forever and starting anew. Getting a new name, a new life. 

He then thought of his mother and the few friends he had and decided that wouldn't be a good idea.

__

[Chorus]

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

Jim's vision blurred with tears as he pictured Silver. Far from Leland Hawkins, Silver had been Jim's life. Since their adventure on Treasure Planet, Jim had heard nothing from the fiendish cyborg. It hadn't been often since he'd thought of the old scallywag, but there was still a place for him deep in Jim's heart. He wished that Silver had been his real father. He knew that even though Silver was hard on the outside, his heart was gold, and Jim knew just by Silver's subtle actions and remarks that he'd achieved approval.

Leland had never told Jim of the greatness he'd one day achieve. Jim had never heard things like "Didn't I say the lad had greatness in 'im?"

Silver had filled the void. But now Silver was gone, and Jim's void was empty. He wanted Silver to come back. More than he wanted Raven in his life, he wanted Silver to come back and spend time with him, teach him new things, tease him. Silver was the man and father that Leland never was, and never would be, no matter how hard Leland could try.

__

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

And nothing's gonna make this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard 

Just to talk to you

But you don't understand

Jim knew he'd never see his father again. His mother knew it too, but she seemed to be taking it well. Her intentions were clear; she was still married to the man, they were just separated. Jim wondered if Leland had another life. Perhaps Leland was married to some other woman and tormenting another boy's life, not giving him the attention and praise that he deserved and desired with every inch of his being.

Jim hoped that perhaps Leland had come to his senses and treated his new boy, if there was one, with everything Jim had missed out on and had found in Silver.

__

[Chorus]

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Ignoring the throbbing pain, Jim slipped back into his room and looked at the pictures one last time. The newest one was of Jim and his mother on his first visit from the Academy. Jim was in his cadet uniform and the two were beaming. Morph was happily cooing on his shoulder. B.E.N. was dancing in the background. All in all, the picture was full of happiness. Jim longed to feel it. Jim knew he would feel it again one day. He just knew that day might take some time before it came.

__

[Chorus]

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry 

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect…

---

****

Author's Note: Wonderful song, eh? (No, I'm not Canadian…)


	18. Late Night Purp Juice

****

Jim's Folly

*gasp* Rejoice again, Abby! Another chapter ALL ABOUT JIM! (And I didn't _NEED_ to know that tidbit of information, thanks…)

****

Chapter Eighteen

__

You left without saying goodbye 

Although I'm sure you tried 

You call the house from time to time 

To make sure we're alive 

But you weren't there 

Right when I needed you the most 

And now I dream about it 

How it's so bad, it's so bad 

Jim was having a nightmare. In it, he could see the face of his father. Though Jim never had nightmares in his own bed, he was having a fit of a time in his own bed that night.

His father's face haunted him. In his dream, he saw, over and over, his father storming out of the house, leaving his mother in tears. Each time Jim saw that, he tried to make his tiny legs run as fast as they could. They just had to catch up to him! Each time he re-dreamed the scenario of the past, he got closer and closer. 

Sweat poured down his face as he dreamed it a fourth time. This time, he came so close he could smell the leather of his father's jacket. But his father stepped onto the ship and sailed off. 

__

Father's hands are lined with guilt 

For tearing us apart 

Guess it turned out in the end 

Just look at where we are 

We Made it out, we still got clothing on our backs 

And now I scream about it 

How it's so bad, it's so bad, so bad, so bad 

The fifth time was different. Jim touched his father's jacket. His father, however, ignored the touch of his pre-adolescent son and stepped on to the ship. Jim reached out and dove for his father but the ship had taken off. Jim missed the ship and fell meters below. Just as he was about to hit the rocks that approached, he woke up with a start, screaming.

__

Father's hands are lined with guilt 

For tearing us apart…

Jim brought his knees to his chest, ignoring the complaint in his middle. He buried his face in his knees, hiding from all the world as the tears began to flow. He was terrified. Why was the memory of his father haunting him so badly? 

Jim decided it would be best if he went back to sleep. Outside, it was dark and in Montressor, for the first time in ages, the sky was clear. Crescentia space port loomed in the sky ahead, casting light in through the window. 

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Jim rose, deciding it would be best if he got himself a drink before he went to bed.

Stepping down the stairs quietly, he waded through the boxes and pieces of lumber in the kitchen. The fridge was up and running, at least. The Inn was nearly finished, but there were still many things to fix and attach, but that wouldn't take long.

Sighing, Jim drank from the carton of purp juice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sleepy pink blob approach. Jim held out his hands. "Hey, Morph! Can't sleep either?" 

Morph purred and nuzzled Jim's cheek. He felt warmth in his heart. Morph had a way of doing that to him.

"Want some juice?" Jim offered. Morph grinned and Jim got the little shape shifter a cup.

While Morph drank, Jim went into the bathroom down the hall to look at himself.

The light was bright in his eyes, but he didn't care. Once they'd adjusted, he was astounded at what he saw looking back at him. Through his months of rehab, he'd not had the time to look himself over too often.

In the mirror was a boy. The face was beginning to fill out again, and the stubble was now gone. His eyes weren't dressed with black circles, and he was gaining some weight. Jim lifted up his shirt and looked at the bandage. Sooner or later, he'd be able to get the bandage off and show off the scar. He grinned. Amy would hate it. He couldn't wait to show her.

Jim noticed that his youthful beauty was returning. Though he was turning nineteen in a few months, he still looked young and handsome. His hair was getting long, but he'd had it cut recently. It wasn't as short as it had been in the academy, but that was fine with him. Once he was a graduate, he'd grow out his ponytail again.

His hair was mushroom style as usual, but not as long as it had been in his past days with Silver. He missed that hair style. It made him look rebellious. He smirked at himself in the mirror and noticed a tiny dimple in his cheek. It made him smile more. 

Morph, now finished his juice, ventured into the bathroom and studied what Jim was doing before turning into a tiny Jim on the counter, running his mini-hands through his mini-hair and cocking a smug grin. 

Jim laughed. "Hey, that's not what I look like," he protested. Morph turned back into Morph and nuzzled Jim again. He turned into mini Jim and Sarah and the two miniatures hugged each other. Big Jim nodded. "I know…Mom's really happy I've gotten my act together."  
Morph looked down at Jim's bare arms and Jim was disgusted at the scars he bore. Though his arms were smooth, they still bore the scars that would forever tell his story.

He shrugged it off, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

He needed to go back to bed. Looking at Morph, he asked the blob if he wanted to sleep in his room for the rest of the night. Morph licked Jim's cheek and sped up the stairs before Jim could even react. He smiled and turned out the light. Time to go back to bed.

_Guess it turned out in the end_

Just look at where we are…

---

__

Lyrics to Nickelback's "Too Bad" from Letssingit.com.


	19. Simon

****

Jim's Folly

Well, I think I'm finished with the songfics for the time being…perhaps I'll bring Raven back in this chapter. Just for you, though, Angel. ^_^

I give up on any proper timeline…so if it makes no sense…timeically, sorry. :P 

****

Chapter Nineteen

Three months later, Jim had started classes and was back into the swing of things.

Andrew was now in school because the Admiral had been persuaded into paying for Andrew's first year of kindergarten, and Raven was as happy as ever now that Jim was back in school. He wasn't in any of her classes, but he stopped by her office every other day to say hello.

This day was a special day: Jim's nineteenth birthday. When he poked his head through the door, Raven was busy at her desk. She was humming quietly to herself but her face showed sheer determination. She was writing furiously.

Jim had to knock on the door to get her attention.

"Hey, Instructor. Busy?" he asked. She looked up and smiled. "I can take a break for a few minutes. What's new, Jim?"

"I have a huge calculus test later today, but…I think I'll be okay. Beth and Amy are helping me study."  
"Beth is okay to be around you now?" Raven asked, her eyebrows raised. Jim had reported to her that the other day, Beth had left the room once Jim showed up. 

Amy explained that Beth wasn't always like this. Now and again, she would have a flashback and would leave. 

Raven thought for a moment and then smiled. "Happy birthday, Jim."

He grinned. "Thanks, Instructor. I don't feel any older…in case you wanted to know." He paused. "Any presents for me?"

Raven laughed and was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello?" 

Jim waited patiently in his usual spot: the chair across from her. 

He watched her as she talked on the phone until he decided to look around. She had a few new pictures of herself and Andrew. One of them was of her and Andrew sitting outside the Academy's large, decorative water fountain. Jim smiled. He had taken that picture. There was another that Andrew had taken of Jim and Raven together by the large fountain.

He was glad she treasured it.

Raven finished her phone call and hung up. "Sorry about that," she said apologetically. He shrugged. "Not a problem."  
They sat in silence for a few moments, though it was not awkward. They'd passed that stage.

"So…" Jim said, slipping his hands into the pocket of his uniform.

Raven looked up from her paperwork. "So what?"

"I have no idea. I'm just trying to make conversation." 

She chuckled and went back to her paperwork.

Jim stood and saluted informally. "I should let you get back to work, Cap."

Raven smiled. She liked when he used 'Cap' when he addressed her, even though it wasn't her title. It was like his special nickname for her.

"See you later, Cadet Hawkins."  
Jim closed the door quietly behind him.

--

The man was tall, thin and dark-looking. His eyes were dark, his hair was dark and curly. His face was long and narrow, his cheekbones high. He must have been in his early thirties. He wore a long-sleeved collared black shirt and black pants. All in all, the air about him was dark. His eyelashes were long and they framed his eyes behind the frameless glasses he wore.

His hands were in his pockets as he looked at the building before him. Smiling faintly, he nodded to himself. "Interstellar Space Academy. How would I have guessed…"  


---

"You lost, mister?" The girl was friendly. The man nodded, frowning slightly. "I don't suppose you'd know where to find a…Captain Raven…Calls?"

"She's actually Instructor Raven Calls, but her office is down that wing," the girl pointed, "and you'll find her easily. Her name's on the door."  
The man nodded, studying the girl. She had blonde hair and green eyes and she was short and pleasant in her cadet uniform. She looked mainly human, but just at her cheekbones spread a discoloration of skin, brownish spots lining her face. All in all, that was the only part of her that told him she wasn't fully human. Perhaps she was a halfling. He didn't know. Nor did he care…he was interested in finding the instructor.

"Thank you, Cadet…uh…"

"Amy," the cadet replied. "My name is Amy. Nice to meet you!" She saluted silently, giving the man a shy smile.

The man nodded. "Thank you again, Cadet Amy. You've been very helpful."  
"Anytime, sir!" 

The man nodded again and walked in the direction she had pointed.

---

The knock at her door was quiet, subtle, but Raven heard it. She called out, "Come in!"

The visitor stepped in and Raven didn't look up from her paperwork as she wrote furiously. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"That's fine," he said quietly, sitting down in Jim's usual spot. Raven frowned and paused in her writing. She recognized that voice.

Looking up, she paled immensely.

"Simon…"

He grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, so you remember me." He paused and studied her. "Goodness, it's a wonder what seven years can do to someone. I recall you being just a little girl…now you're a woman. A beautiful one, at that."

Raven suppressed her trembling. "What do you want?" 

The man, Simon, shrugged. "I hadn't heard from you. You ran away from me."  
"Seven years ago! If you were interested, you would have found me a long time ago."

He shrugged, leaning across and getting closer to her. She frowned. "I'm not happy to see you," she said quietly. 

He nodded. "I figured as much, seeing as I'm so much older and you think I ruined your life."  
"You did."

"But you're happy now," he said. He glanced at her photos. He picked up one of Andrew's pictures and stroked Andrew's face. He smiled, looking up at her. 

"So, this is my little boy?"

---

Jim was finished his test. He tried not to run to her office, but he couldn't help it. He wanted her to know how it had gone.

Stopping in front of her door and lifting his hand to knock, he heard a sound that was unsettling to him.

He could hear raised voices. He didn't recognize the other voice, but one was definitely Raven's.

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall, dark man stepped out, nearly stepping into Jim.

"Excuse me," the man muttered, stepping past Jim. Jim scowled as he watched the man go. The man paused and turned. Studying Jim, he narrowed his eyes. "I know you…"

Jim frowned. "What? Who are you?"

"I saw your picture on Raven's desk," he said, approaching Jim. Jim, who noticed that Raven was fighting tears, watched her shake her head violently in a "No!" manner.

Simon stopped in front of Jim and studied him, his hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"Yes…you're the boy in the pictures."

"What?" Jim asked. Simon was a good foot taller than him, but it didn't intimidate him in the slightest.

"You, the boy with Raven in the pictures. You have a fling with my girl, there?"

"Excuse me, Sir, but…I have no idea who you are. What are you doing here and what do you want with her?"  
"I wanted to see how she was doing. I haven't seen her in seven years. Not to mention I wanted to see my little boy."  
Jim frowned, narrowing his eyes to counter Simon's eyes, which had softened.

Jim sighed. "Andrew?" he asked. 

"So that's his name?" Simon said, nodding and crossing his arms. "Pity. She wouldn't even tell me his name."  
Jim paused. Something wasn't being communicated. He didn't understand.

"Sir, if you please…"

Simon nodded. "So sorry, Cadet. My name is Simon. I'm from Capernaeuma, I'm sure you have heard of it during your studies. This young woman here, Instructor Raven Calls, has withheld the information of my little boy for his entire life. I've wanted to know about him. She took him away from me and came here."  
"You didn't even know he was alive," Raven snarled. Jim frowned. "Something is still being withheld. I don't understand."  
The two men stepped inside the office and Raven collapsed into her chair. She knew she couldn't hold the truth from Jim now that Simon was here.

Simon grinned. "Ah. You don't know. Are you close with her, Cadet?" His smile was suggesting things Jim didn't want to talk about with a stranger.

"That's unnecessary information," Jim muttered, his expression cross. He didn't bother sitting down, so Simon did.

Raven had her face buried in her hands.

Simon nodded. "Well, I don't suppose you know Andrew?"

"Yes, I know Andrew. This all seems to be about him. What's going on that I don't know?"

Simon smiled faintly. "Andrew's my son." Jim nodded. "I got that already," he said.

Simon held up a hand. "I'm not finished."  
Jim blinked, waiting for Simon to continue.

"Raven is his mother."

---


	20. Raven's Story

****

Jim's Folly

Goodness. We're starting the twenties now. This has really carried on…for far too long. Should I end it? 'Course not. As long as the ideas spur…

****

Chapter 20

Jim blinked. Simon smiled, baring white teeth. Normal, human teeth.

Studying Simon as he wasn't looking, Jim noticed the similarities in Simon and Andrew. It…couldn't be.

"But…Raven, you…would have only been…" He did the math. "…fourteen."  
Tears didn't fall from her eyes. She'd passed that stage. Simon's presence only made her angry.

"Yes. That is why I don't wish to see him. He stole my adolescence from me. I was forced to mature when I was still a child."

"And you did so well…what a beautiful boy he is," Simon commented. Raven nodded. "He is beautiful, yes, but he's being forced to live with so little." She paused and stepped up to Simon boldly, getting into his personal space. She hadn't been this close to him since…ages ago. "Did you know he's just starting kindergarten now? He's seven years old, Simon. Because of your stupidity, my little boy is behind in school, he has few friends, and his low-income mother can't even afford to feed them at night, let alone pay for rent!"

"So does this little boy here pay for it, or what?" Simon raised an eyebrow, standing to his full height so he could tower over her. Inches from her face, he sneered. "Is he the father figure I'll never be? Does he provide what Andrew needs?" Simon stole a glance at Jim. "I'll bet you he's no younger than eighteen. How can he help you?"

Jim scowled, gritting his teeth and stepping between Simon and Raven. "Back off, buddy. I've heard enough. I think it's time you leave."  
Simon smiled in Jim's face and Jim could smell Simon's cologne, a scent mixed with bad breath.

"What are you going to do, little boy?"

"Sir, your time is up. I'll thank you to get out." Jim's voice was firm and steady. He had no intention of harming Simon. 

Simon frowned. "I'm not leaving the planet, Cadet. I'll be around. If you really care for her, you'll watch her back or else." 

Turning to go, Simon blew a kiss to Raven, then turned back to Jim. "Oh, and Cadet? I'd also get someone to watch yours."  


--

In the small classroom, Andrew was learning the alphabet. He sat in a small chair with small students a few years younger than he. They were nice to him, even though he was older. The teacher was young and pretty, and she was kind to him as well. She didn't seem to mind, nor did the other students, that he sometimes spoke in Romanian when he was flustered, and had a thick accent when he spoke in English.

Andrew was a good listener. He loved story time. He just wished his mommy could get a day off so she could come enjoy this with him.

---

Jim walked Raven to her apartment door. He even waited until she had her keys ready. She met his eyes as he waited for her to go inside, but she made no move to.

She wasn't in tears, but she was visibly troubled. Jim reached out and touched her arm, his hand settling on her elbow. She sighed heavily and looked up at him, unaware of how close they were to each other. "Do you…want to come in?"

Jim shrugged. "Is Andrew still awake?"

"He wakes up when I come home anyway."

Jim nodded. "Sure. I haven't seen him in a few days."  
Raven unlocked the door and went inside first. Andrew, predictable as ever, burst into the room, a large grin on his face. "Mama!" he cried. He stopped smiling and his expression grew into one of mortification when he saw Jim walk in behind her.

"Uh…" Big, round tears began to form in Andrew's eyes. He feared he'd ruined everything. Mama would be so disappointed…

Raven shook her head and opened her arms, kneeling. "Come here, Andy," she told him in Romanian. He took uneasy steps up to her, staring at Jim the entire time.

Jim smiled. "It's okay, buddy. Don't worry about it. I know already."  
Andrew blinked several times and looked at his mother for confirmation. She nodded. "He knows, Andy. You can be as free as you want with me now."  
Andrew seemed slightly relieved and was happy to greet Jim, who knelt. "Gimme some skin, buddy." Andrew gave Jim his hardest high-five. Jim grinned and closed the door behind him, locking it. "So, how was school today?"

Andrew's eyes lit up. "I drew a picture of us, Jim!"

He took off into his room before Jim could say anything.

Raven had by then, taken off her shoes and gone into her room and come back, having already changed. She was now wearing faded jeans and a large t shirt, similar to what she'd been wearing at the hospital. Jim entertained the thought of using some of his savings to buy her something nice…He shook his head. It wasn't his place to do something like that.

Once he'd graduated…

Raven sighed heavily and offered Jim something to drink. He declined. 

The air of the apartment was somber and uneasy, but it lit up slightly when Andrew showed the pair his picture. "See? It's of that day by the water fountain! Like in Mama's pictures."  
Andrew's three colorful stick people were very distorted, but discernable. Jim smiled and glanced at Raven, who was also smiling, stroking her little boy's hair.

"It's beautiful, Andy," she said. 

"Can we put it on the fridge?" he asked. She nodded. "Why would we not?"

Andrew rushed over and grabbed a free magnet, not that there were plenty to be found, and placed the picture in the middle of the fridge.

Jim sighed. "So, have you eaten dinner yet, Andrew?"

Andrew shook his head, giving his mother an uneasy glance.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you…"  
Raven chuckled. "Before Andrew gets it all muddled up, we're extremely low budget if you couldn't tell. We don't eat often, Jim."

Jim nodded. "So that's why you're so thin."  
She raised an eyebrow. "I could have used your weight program," she shot back, referring to his drug problem.

He glared at her. 

Andrew and Jim hung out for awhile, leaving Raven to some unfinished paperwork which she did at the battered kitchen table.

When Raven decided it was time for Andrew to go to bed, the child protested immensely.

"But! Jim doesn't come over a lot…can't I stay awake until he goes?" Andrew whined some more and Jim was amused when Andrew cried, "Can't he sleep here?"

Raven's reply was, "Where's he going to sleep?"

Andrew, sounding frustrated, replied as-a-matter-of-factly, "In my bed! I'll sleep in yours!"

His protest brought a laugh from his mother and the rest of the conversation was in Romanian, so Jim stopped listening.

He looked around the shabby apartment and concluded that Raven and Andrew needed a bigger place. This was no place to raise a boy.

Glancing out the window, Jim could see the street that eventually led to the old shack.

He even realized that some of the small shops he could see below had been raided by him and Rowan in previous days.

Jim sighed, remembering a quote he'd heard from class. "_Sin is good for a season…"  
_

When Raven returned, she grinned at Jim. "He fell asleep quickly."

"No kidding," Jim replied. He thought for a moment. "Is there a roof on this building that's accessible?"

Raven frowned. "What's going on in your head?"

He smiled in return. "I'm just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, that's all."  
Raven shrugged. "I guess so."  
She grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her and Jim and the two headed for the stairs.

---

The sky was clear, an occurrence that didn't happen often on this particular planet.

Raven took a moment and ignored Jim so she could stare at the sky. How she longed to be a spacer again…She hadn't been on many missions, but the ones she'd been on had been a thrill ride like no other. Andrew had just been a baby at that time, but it had been worth it. He'd liked the ride, too.

Raven suddenly remembered she wasn't alone up there and turned towards Jim, who was also enthralled by the stars.

After a moment, the two settled on the roof, which wasn't as dirty as Jim imagined it to be.

There was a rail around the edge for safety purposes and a rock or two here and there. Other than that, the roof was definitely there on purpose.

Jim sighed, eager to know, yet eager to sit in silence with her for all eternity.

He was undecided. He decided to break the silence. His curiosity was unbearable.

"So…can you explain some things to me?"

"Like what?" she asked, leaning on her hands for support. She gazed at the stars, ignoring the chills that were running up her spine.

Jim _was_ wearing a jacket…

"I want to know…some stuff. About Simon, I guess. Where, how…the like. You know what I mean, Cap. Just…tell me, I guess."  
Raven sighed. She knew he had to know at one time or another.

"When I was fleeing from Romania…and I stopped on Capernaeuma for awhile, as you know…I met someone. He was very kind to me. I was young and naïve…and he was older and more…well, he knew how to manipulate people, shall we say." She paused and took a breath. "He seduced me…seemingly. I thought he loved me but he didn't. He said he did and his words captured my heart and anything he'd ask I would do…his words had that much power over me. He said he loved us to all the girls he manipulated. Even though I was fourteen, I didn't see anything wrong with…well, you know." 

Jim nodded. He'd been there before, sadly. 

"Later on, I bore a child. It was Andrew, and I was soon on my way to the ISA to apply for school. It was really hard to go to school and raise a child at the same time but I had a gift of favor with the Admiral, so they allowed me to take part time classes. It was sure a blessing. I lost contact with all of my family, including my older brother, who'd lost all confidence in me once he'd found out I had a child at such an early age as a result of my own stupidity; as Andrew grew, I realized I needed a new take on life before I lost everything. So, I started a new attitude. Believing in myself was the most important thing I'd ever learned to do. Andrew grew up to the fine young man you know today…he's…beautiful. I don't know what I'd do without him. …and now that I've met you, I don't know what I'd do…but…you're…"

Jim paused, letting her story sink in. Quite a tale to tell in a nutshell. He was amazed. She'd left everything behind. Her family, her life, her childhood, practically. All for her little boy. Impressive. He spoke.

"That's the thing, though…because I'm a student and you're a teacher…any possible…relationship is toast. You know that…" he was close to her now, and his eyes pored into her so hard she forced herself to look into them. 

"But…"

"But what?" Raven whispered. She knew what was coming. Her heart pounded hard with anticipation. 

He smiled and shrugged. "No one's here to catch me."

He tipped her chin up with his fingers and gently brought his lips to hers. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

As soon as he pulled away from her lips, he opened his eyes slightly and smiled. "I've always wanted to do that," he whispered. 

She smiled faintly. "Don't let me stop you, Cadet Hawkins…"

--


	21. Telemarketers Welcome

****

Jim's Folly

Blessings on you, Angel, for my new inspiration!

Sorry, this chapter's kinda…short.

****

Chapter 21

It started with a phone call.

One afternoon, several months after Jim and Raven had shared a kiss under the stars, when Raven was reviewing her curriculum for the upcoming year, and Andrew was coloring in a coloring book on the floor, the phone rang.

Raven picked it up on impulse. "Hello?"

"Hello, precious. May I speak with my little boy, please?"

Raven froze. Simon.

"No, I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong number." She suppressed her trembling and averted her eyes as to not frighten her son, as he'd looked up when she'd answered the phone.

"I think you should be sorry, Raven. Does Jim know you're keeping my little boy away from me?" His voice was crass, full of hatred. He was enjoying every moment of this torture.

"Yes. Remember, you have no part in this. I told you to go away. Thank you."

She hung up the phone. 

"Who was that, Mama?" Raven met Andrew's sparkling eyes with a smile. "Just someone trying to sell Mama something," she replied in their dialect.

The phone rang again and Raven slammed her hand down on the table, making Andrew jump.

"Scuzati-ma," she muttered instinctively before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"What's the matter? Don't you like to hear my voice?"

Chills ran down her spine. She knew he was going to say some things she didn't want to hear.

"You couldn't get enough of it back then, you know…"

She felt sick.

"Raven, you must remember that it wasn't my fault. You didn't say no. Andrew is not an accident. He is our creation."  
Raven bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. Her eyes were shut tight. It took every ounce of her energy to keep from yelling at him.

"I understand. Thank you. I'll let him know." Her reply was that to confuse her son. She didn't want him to know it was Simon on the phone, calling to harass them. How did he find that number?  
She hung up.

The phone rang a third time, moments after she'd hung up and she almost tore out her hair.

Andrew frowned. "Wow, they must really want us to buy it…" he commented, referring to the telemarketer.

Simon's voice was cruel and he cursed at her, calling her numerous vile names.

"Listen here! You have no right to withhold him from me, and I'll do everything in my power to get him in my possession, princess. You just leave it to me. I'll make sure you see it my way. Remember, as you once did…look, Raven…all you have to do is give in…"

She hung up, trembling. Andrew frowned. "If they call again, let me answer it," he suggested, walking over to his mother and climbing into her lap.

She shook her head, sighing heavily. "Don't worry, Andy," she said quietly, unplugging the phone jack from the wall. "They won't call back."  


**Scuzati-ma means 'Excuse me', another way of saying 'sorry.' You know, like 'sumimasen' in Nihongo. ^_~

---

Jim studied hard for his finals. He had a month to go until his graduation, and the next two weeks were going to be killer on him.

Raven had called once or twice and in a hushed voice, told him about Simon's phone calls. Her news made him angry. He wanted to show Simon a thing or two, but he knew he was powerless. This man would leave them alone eventually.

Jim raked his fingers through his hair. Since that night on the roof when he'd kissed Raven, things hadn't been the same.

She did call him on occasion, but he didn't feel the need to visit her. Perhaps he'd stepped over the line. Once the youthful excitement was gone, perhaps it was all downhill.

He shrugged. He didn't have time to think about this. He needed to study. Once he was a graduate he could think about her all he wanted with no troubles.

---

Admiral LeighArc nodded, taking in Raven's information with a reassuring confidence that calmed her to the core.

"He won't leave us alone, Admiral…what should I do?"

The Admiral looked at her, sighing heavily. "How long have I known you, Ms. Calls?"

"Since before Andrew's birth," she said. 

"So…almost eight years?"

"Around there, yes."  
"Have I always been there for you?"

She looked into his friendly eyes and nodded. He smiled faintly, wrinkles creasing in his eyes. "Then why do you think I wouldn't be this time?"

She smiled, relief flooding her veins.

"So you'll watch him?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm practically his uncle." Admiral LeighArc paused for a moment. "You know why I took you in, don't you, Raven?" 

He rarely addressed her by her first name. This was important.

She nodded slightly. "I think so," she said quietly. 

"I took you in because I saw you the way I'd see one of my own daughters. You were lost, lonely and afraid when you came here for schooling. There was no way I could turn you away. And look how far you've come!" 

Raven nodded. "Even though I had a child," she whispered.

Admiral LeighArc nodded. "Andrew and I will find plenty to do. I will watch over him with all that is within me." 

He stood and Raven followed suit, saluting.

"Thank you, Admiral. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Dismissed, Instructor."

Andrew was going to start spending time with Admiral LeighArc while Raven taught classes. The Admiral would receive Andrew from school and then spend a few hours with the boy before Raven and Andrew went home.

Raven couldn't be more grateful.

---

Jim's finals were done. Now all that was needed was to walk the podium, accept the diploma, and receive his title. Captain.

He sighed, looking in the mirror. Wow. What an accomplishment. He was back to normal by now, he noted as he poked his cheek. His face was full again, no longer could one see his cheekbones poking from the sides of his face. His eyes were back to normal and he looked healthy over all. He'd gained back ninety percent of the weight he'd lost and he was gaining more week by week as he ate heartily, following his doctor's instructions.

Sarah called to check on him each week and each week it was the same report:  
Yes, Mom, I'm busy with school. Miss you too. Love you. 

Jim smiled. He was almost finished. Silver would be proud of him.

_"Didn't I say the lad had greatness in 'im?"_

---


	22. Graduation

****

Jim's Folly

It just doesn't look right without a note to someone in this space…Mia, tell me about him…what does he look like? Is he good to you?! If he isn't, I'll come over there and break his kneecaps! *grins* Tell me, Mia! Tell me!!!!! ^_^

****

Chapter 22

Jim graduated on a sunny, Tuesday morning, outside, in the sunshine with his other classmates, Amy among the many.

Sarah and the family were visiting for this special day and many pictures were being taken. Jim in his captain's uniform with his mother, with Morph, with B.E.N., with Delbert, and finally, with Amelia, the grinning captain. 

"I'm proud of you, Mr. Hawkins. Should I call you Captain Hawkins now?" she asked, grinning.

Jim said nothing but blushed in return.

Sarah wouldn't stop hugging her son. She let go for a few moments to let Jim and Amy take a picture with a few other friends.

Sarah was introduced to many and she seemed to adore Amy the most. She had graduated with Jim this year because he had fallen so far behind. 

Jim was swept away by all the publicity of the event, and was unaware when Admiral LeighArc stepped up behind him.

Looking up, Jim discovered that Andrew was sitting on the large Admiral's shoulders.

"Hello Jim!" the little boy cried happily, reaching out his hand to give Jim a high five. 

Jim smiled in return, giving the boy a high-five in return.

"Hey, Andrew. How's it going?" 

Admiral LeighArc lifted Andrew from his shoulders and set him down beside Jim.

"It's going okay. I like hanging out with the Admiral. He's cool. We play lots of games and I get to watch TV sometimes. It's interesting."  
Jim nodded. Raven had told him about Andrew's new arrangements.

Sighing and listening as Andrew chattered about a new cartoon he'd seen, Jim looked around casually for Raven. It was his big day and she was no where to be found.

Sarah and Amy were chatting happily together, B.E.N. was dancing for some other life forms and Morph was sitting on Jim's shoulder.

Jim turned to the Admiral. "Do you know where Ra-Instructor Calls is?"

"You're done here, now, Jim. You can call her Raven if you wish."

The old man smiled widely. 

"I know you'll probably call her a lot of things." He trailed off and looked the other way, smiling with a certain glint in his eye. Jim frowned. "What are you getting at, Admiral?"

"I know how you boys work. You're madly in love with her, Captain Hawkins. I know you'll probably let her know and the two of you will hook up, etcetera, etcetera…and then you'll go on some voyage to the stars as your first journey as a captain…You know how it is."  
Jim frowned deeper. Was the Admiral suggesting Jim marry Raven?

"Admiral, I don't really feel the need to talk about this right now…do you know where she is?" 

Admiral LeighArc shrugged. "Nope. She's around here, somewhere. Did you want to watch Andrew for awhile?"

Jim nodded. "Sure." Looking down at the boy, he smiled. "What should we do, buddy?"

Andrew shrugged. "I do want to find my mommy."  
Jim nodded, considering his suggestion. "That sounds like a great idea, Andrew."

Off they went, in search of Raven. They were unaware of the two dark eyes that followed them as they walked.

---

Raven was talking with Beth by the landmark fountain. Andrew skipped up to her, chattering happily in his dialect. Jim lifted a hand in a faint wave. "Hey," he greeted. Beth was all smiles.

"Congratulations, Captain Jim!" Beth said excitedly, hugging him. Jim was surprised, and his shock showed on his face. Raven found that amusing.

"Thanks, Beth. You too…" he said, confused. She grinned.

"Today is not a day to let things get to me," she whispered in his direction. He nodded. "All right, then."  
Raven sighed and turned to Jim. "So…feel any different?"

Their conversation was different. The way they looked at each other was different. That kiss had changed everything. No longer could they stand next to each other in comfort. No longer could they think of the other without thinking of that kiss. Neither could they spend time together in front of Andrew without him noticing something was wrong.

Jim hated himself for doing it. He hated what he'd done to their friendship. They'd had a wonderful relationship. He'd gone and screwed it up.

Beth noticed the two standing in awkward silence and offered to take Andrew to get something to eat at the various food vendors around for the event. Andrew begged and pleaded with wide, dark eyes, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Raven nodded right away, happy to get some time to talk alone with Jim.

"Hold on to Beth's hand, sweetie," Raven instructed firmly. "Don't let go."  
Her voice was on edge: something was wrong.

Jim sat on the ledge of the fountain and Raven followed suit. 

"You see him, don't you," Jim murmured quietly. She shook her head. "Not yet, but I know he's there. I can tell he's watching us. We need to keep our eyes on Andrew…it was stupid of me to let him go with Beth but…I need to talk with you."  
She met his eyes and he felt strange chills go down his spine.

Maybe what the Admiral had said was a good idea…He shook his head, shaking the thoughts away.

"Yeah, it's a good idea." He looked away. He couldn't meet her eyes. It was too hard. 

She clenched her fists on her thighs and frowned. "I can't stand that he's here, Jim…"

"Have there been any more threats?" he asked quietly. Simon's calls had been getting progressively worse. This was Rowan incarnate.

"Yes…but…not as bad. He knows where we live, he knows where I am as we speak…he's probably watching us talk."  
Jim did a stupid thing and reached for her hand. "It'll be okay, Raven. I promise. Nothing will happen to Andrew. He's in good hands."  
She accepted his act of comfort and nodded sadly, her gaze at the ground.

In the distance, dark eyes saw the movement and smiled. This was getting so _easy!_

Jim frowned. "Well, I guess I have to get my resume out and find a job?" he asked rhetorically. She nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." She thought for a moment. 

"Amelia and I could both write recommendations to some good ship owners…you'll probably go with another captain so you can learn the ways of spacing before you go it alone, you know?"  
He nodded. It made sense.

"It'll involve a lot of time away from home, won't it," he asked quietly. She blushed faintly. He was referring to her.

"Yes…sadly. But Jim, it's your career. It's what you wanted."  
_Is it? _he asked himself. _It's what my friends and family wanted. Did I really want it all along?_

He frowned. Where were _these_ thoughts coming from?

He sighed. What would Silver say if he was here? 

Jim stared into the clouds, the sun of that galaxy burning his eyes and making them water. He wished he knew where Silver was. He wondered if Silver was even still alive…

---


	23. Dark Encounter

****

Jim's Folly

*stands up and starts to clap* Let's give a round of applause to our newest reviewer, Abook! *cheers and whistles surround the newest reviewer* YAY!! 

Thanks for the happy comments, by the way. I appreciate it. NEVER in my life have I had someone THANK me for posting a story. You made me smile. You also made me gush to my friends about how special I felt. Thank you.

****

MUCHO blessings to Angel for giving me the ideas for this chapter.

And Mia- he sounds lovely. He may need an interrogation from me to find out whether he's worthy of you…but we'll see…just keep me updated, okay? If he hurts you, let me know. I just might be forced to come over there!

****

Chapter 23

The day was over and Raven was on her way home. The graduates were all at a formal celebrating their graduation, but Raven had chosen not to go. Though her and Jim had gotten a bit of talking done, they hadn't discussed the kiss on the rooftop, nor where their relationship stood. She felt uncomfortable around him, no matter how casual they were. 

Amy had even noticed something was wrong. Raven had shrugged her off and told her she wasn't feeling well.

Raven sighed as she glanced at the sky briefly as she walked. It was getting dark; a few stars were beginning to show in the night sky and she quickened her step. Andrew would be waiting, and this time, she had some food to bring him: the Admiral had given Raven some groceries he'd purchased for her and her son and she'd tearfully taken them from him after showing her gratitude with a hug.

Her heels clicked on the side walk and she noticed that there were few people on the road at that time of night. No kidding. These were the slums: anyone who was out at this time of night was a druggie or just plain crazy.

She paid no heed to the various drunks that called out to her and instead, passed by them without a glance. She could even name the drunks on the sidewalk. It was sad. 

As she passed by a few alleyways, she could feel the dark eyes upon her. She shivered, hiding her fear. She wished Jim would walk her home every night…

But that could result in a rooftop encounter each time. She blushed, thinking about it. 

She'd thoroughly enjoyed his kiss. The part that made her so uneasy was how he'd let it slide. You don't just kiss someone and expect things to be the same from then on…

Especially with her.

Before she realized what was happening, dark arms reached for her and pulled her into the shadows of one of the alleys in between two apartment buildings.

A hand covered her mouth to suppress her scream. 

She dropped the groceries and tried to fend off her attacker. 

"So feisty," the dark attacker said. She shivered. It was Simon.

He smiled, his face barely discernable in the darkness. She relaxed slightly, knowing who it was, but she still kept her guard up- she knew what he was capable of.

She also had no idea what his intentions were.

He sighed and let go of her mouth, confident that she wouldn't scream.

"So, Raven…what's been going on? I haven't seen you in awhile." He snickered, holding onto her shoulders with his two hands and holding her against the wall of one of the buildings. She was miffed; she'd just cleaned her uniform!

He was standing too close to her. She could feel his body heat radiating from her and she never allowed people to stand that close to her, save for Jim, that one night on the rooftop…but she shook that thought from her mind.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Thinking Jimmy will come and save you?" Simon's voice was dripping with malice. He was enjoying himself, she was sure.

"Simon," she said with a shaky voice, "What do you want?" 

"Just to talk to you," he whispered, his face coming closer to hers. 

"You can talk to me without holding on to me," she said quietly, tilting her head to get away from him.

He leaned in closer. "If I let go, you'll run. I'm not an idiot, Raven. I won't let you get away like last time."  
One of his hands released her shoulders and stroked her face. 

She just stared into his dark eyes, unable to withhold her tremors anymore.

"You cold?" he asked, pulling her away from the wall in a quick movement. His arm was now around her waist, holding her against him.

"Simon, let go of me," she said firmly. He smiled. "No."  
She didn't want to think of what he was plotting in that dark mind of his.

He studied her face. "Do you love that boy, Raven?" he asked her, frowning.

This thought seemed to scare him.

Why?

She hesitated. She did, but why should she tell him this?

He frowned, pain entering his eyes. "I'm not going to be mad if you do," he added. Raven's heart softened a little, noticing that when he was sincere like this, he resembled a human being.

"I just might…be a little jealous. I told you that day so long ago that I loved you. Do you remember?"

She hadn't forgotten.

He drew his other arm around her and held her tightly against him. Her arms were bent against his chest as if protesting and trying to get away.

"Raven, why do you have to forget me? My declarations were true…you may not believe me because of the other girls and the things they said, but those were all lies…I promise," he said, frowning deeper. Raven was confused. How could he lie so long and then tell her to forget it? How could he cause her pregnancy and expect that to slide easily by?

"Simon," she started, pushing against him. "I do love Jim. I realized this a little while ago…but to answer your question, yes. I do love him."  
"Why?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in pain. "Did I not give you everything you needed?"

Raven shook her head. "You gave me nothing, Simon."  
Her words were cold. Her tone was empty and her eyes were hard. She meant every word.

Simon's shoulders drooped, yet his grip on her remained tight. 

A hand left her waist and rested on the back of her head, stroking her hair. 

"Raven, I believe you, as much as it hurts." He sighed heavily. The hand on her head drew her face closer to his.

"I will miss you, you know." She could smell nothing but his scent. She knew this scent. She'd never forget it. It was a good smell, but…full of memory. She didn't want to smell his smell ever again.

He tilted his head and kissed her tenderly. His kiss wasn't fierce like Rowan's, nor full of love, like Jim's, but semi-sincere, semi-teasing. She pushed at his chest, but his hand on her head remained firm, holding her in place as he deepened the kiss.

She kicked his shin and he released her, crying out in pain, cursing loudly.

She stepped back, scooping up her bag of groceries. 

"Get away from me, Simon." Her voice was firm, her eyes wild. 

He snickered maliciously and sneered as he stepped towards her. "I was so convinced you'd believe me…but now I know that people do indeed change. People like you…innocent, naïve teenaged girls like you…"  
He was in her space again. He reached out for her and she didn't jump out of the way in time, so she quickly found herself once again in his crude embrace. 

He looked down at her with evil, dark eyes and a rough smile. "I sure hope you spend a lot of time with our little boy tonight, Ravenna," he snarled softly. He kissed her again, roughly like Rowan's kiss had been, then released her, laughing as he walked deeper into the shadows.

Raven took her chance and fought the tears until she was in her apartment.

Greeting Andrew, she showed him the food she'd brought and then told him to go look at some picture books while she prepared them a small dinner.

It was as she worked over the tiny oven that the tears fell.

After dinner, as she took a shower in the dirty bathroom, she couldn't wash Simon's scent from her. She couldn't wash his cruel touch, his awful smile…she couldn't wash away his kiss. 

Tears mixed with the lukewarm shower water as she tried to wash herself. Andrew was finally asleep, his stomach full and content. Raven cried softly and decided it would be best to not multitask in her state. She turned off the water, wrapped herself in a towel and sat in a crying mess on the cold, tile floor.

---


	24. Goodbye, Admiral

****

Jim's Folly

Woah. That last chapter was deep, hey? It was hard to write, I'll tell you that…I'm sorry if you all hate Simon. That's what I was hoping to achieve…but don't think he's gone forever. Raven shall be tortured some more…

Abby, I apologize that the past chapter was all about Raven…but hey. She's the second main character, right? 

****

Chapter 24

Jim, in his uniform, danced with Amy, who was also in uniform. 

He couldn't help but notice how happy she looked. "Having fun?" she asked him, her green eyes sparkling.

He nodded. "Yeah…"

She noticed his hesitation and grinned. "I know you miss her," she commented quietly.

Jim looked at her, stunned. "What?"

"You do. Something's up, though." Amy frowned, pausing for effect. "Something happened between you two lately, didn't it?" She paused again, studying his face. "You can tell me."

He sighed heavily. He knew she wouldn't let up unless she was told anyway. 

"The other night I walked her home…and yeah."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Continue…"  
"We went onto the roof for some air and…I kissed her."  
Amy's eyes sparkled with delight. "FINALLY!" she exclaimed, drawing the attention of some of the other dancing graduates around her.

"I mean, finally!" Amy laughed happily. "Did she kiss back?"

"Yeah…and it was nice and all, but ever since then…it's been really weird…"  
"Is it awkward to be around her?" Amy asked, fully knowing the answer but asking the question to humor herself.

Jim nodded. How did she know? Must be a girl thing…

Amy sighed. "Well, have you two talked about this?"

Jim shook his head. "No. Every time we try to talk we end up talking about Simo…something else. It's…stupid, really."  
"You really like her, Jim. You finally kiss her and now you're afraid to talk about the next step." She looked into his eyes. "You're ready, Jim. You want to kiss her again. I can see it in your eyes, so don't lie to me."  
He nodded, averting his gaze. She was right on the mark. He longed to have Raven in his arms again. He wanted to feel her touch, her skin, he wanted to feel her lips again. He missed the way she smelled, the way she touched his arm when she talked to him, the way she crinkled her brow when she was upset…

Jim's expression grew pained and Amy reached up a hand to clear some hair from his face. "Jim, I know you miss her. You have to go tell her how you feel."  
"I think…" 

"You can't tell me she knows, Jim. Girls are…funny that way. They have to hear it from the guy first before they can fully accept anything."  
Jim mulled that thought over. It made sense enough.

She smiled faintly. "Well?"

"I'll talk to her…tomorrow."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Tonight is better, but…tomorrow's as good a time as any, I suppose."

---

Simon grinned from where he sat in his motel room. The plan was set. 

Cocking the plasma gun in his hand, he smirked wickedly. "Wouldn't it be fun to see how plasma reacts to someone's brain?" he asked himself as he glanced in the mirror.

He knew for whom the bullet was intended. He knew, and he couldn't wait to pull the trigger.

---

The next afternoon, after school, Raven greeted her son as the Admiral and Andrew entered her office. Andrew had plenty to talk about, happy to let her know about his day and what he'd learned. "We sang songs and learned about sharing…I finger painted!" 

Raven grinned as he showed her his tiny fingers. The nails were caked with dried paint.

Admiral LeighArc nodded. "I'm not sure what we'll do for the rest of the afternoon, Raven, but rest assured, he's safe with me."  
"Sure thing, Admiral." Raven nodded, saluting. "Thank you, Sir."  
"Raven, it's my pleasure." The old man smiled, wrinkled creasing his eyes and making him look even friendlier.

Raven resisted the urge to hug him.

She kissed her son on the cheek and hugged him. "See you later tonight, honey."  
"Have a good practice, Mama," he replied happily as he prepared to color with some crayons on some paper at the Admiral's desk. 

Raven left the room and headed to her office to prepare for the afternoon's three o'clock extra-curricular choir practice.

--

3:30 PM. Raven was instructing choir practice by now, Jim realized, cursing to himself silently. 

He should have planned this better…maybe if he waited for her in her office? No, that was too sneaky.

Sighing, he headed towards her office anyway.

---

3:40 PM. Simon entered the Admiral's office and smiled as he came face to face with the little boy. "Hello, Andrew," he said quietly. Andrew frowned. "Who are you?" he asked, before adding, "Hello."  
Simon smiled pleasantly, deceivingly as he nodded to the Admiral. "Admiral, if I could have a word with you outside?" Admiral LeighArc followed suit and shut the door behind him. 

The Admiral frowned. "Who are you, young man? Are you new to the school?"

"No, sir. I just came to pick up something that belongs to me."  
Admiral LeighArc blinked. "And what is that?"

"My son," Simon replied coldly, unfeeling. He brought the gun to the Admiral's head and pulled the trigger.

---

Jim heard the shot and felt his muscles tense. It came from the instructor's wing, near the Admiral's office. He started to run.

---

"Come with me, Andrew," Simon cried frantically. "Someone just came up and shot the admiral!" 

Andrew frowned, his eyes widening. "What happened?!" he asked. Simon didn't want the boy to see his 'uncle' bleeding on the floor, but he couldn't prevent it. Andrew scurried into Simon's arms and buried his face in his shoulder. "What happened to him, mister?"

"Andrew, my name is Simon. Call me Simon."  
Andrew nodded, not removing his face. Simon's heart soared. This little boy was his flesh and blood, and he was finally in his arms. He had never felt so alive.

Simon saw Jim running towards the office and grinned. Perfect.

Lifting Andrew's head, Simon whispered in his ear. "I saw him. It was that boy. He shot the Admiral."

Andrew's eyes widened as he realized to whom Simon was referring.

It was Jim. Not Jim. Jim wouldn't hurt anyone…

Andrew's eyebrows creased together. "No, not…Jim…"  
Simon shook his head. "I saw him. Don't listen to him, Andrew. He's going to lie to you. We have to go!"

Jim cried out to Andrew before he saw the Admiral. Simon was running. Andrew was in Simon's arms.

Andrew was also crying. Jim didn't know what to do first. At Simon's speed, he couldn't catch up. Simon was escaping through the rear doors. Jim thought of the first thing to do and called the robocops from the Admiral's phone on his desk. His next call was to the hospital, but he knew it was too late. As he hung up the phone, knowing that the medics were on their way, he felt the Admiral's pulse. There was no pulse. The Admiral was dead.

Simon had murdered LeighArc. And now, he had taken Andrew.

Jim's heart beat at an unusual pace. He needed to alert Raven.

Standing to his feet, he called to a secretary in a nearby office to wait for the ambulance and told her what to tell them.

Jim took off in the direction of the music hall. 

---

3:50 PM.

Raven sighed heavily. The pitch was off by the slightest bit. 

"No, no…try it this way." She stood up straight and held her hands over her diaphragm. "You know the sound has to come from here. Let it flow, let your tongue follow, and your voice will soar like eagles. From the top!" 

The students followed her fingers and opened their mouths. They'd not gotten out two notes of the song when the doors burst open and Jim stood between them, panting.

"Raven!" he cried, catching her attention. He also caught the attention of many of the students.

No student was authorized to call their instructor by their first name…

"Simon's shot the Admiral and taken Andrew!" 

Raven gasped, as did many students. Some started to wail. A couple of girls started to cry. "The Admiral's been shot?" many of them questioned. Raven glanced at Angel McLeod. "Handle this!" she commanded, running up to Jim.

"What happened?!" she cried, her eyes wild with fire. Jim's frown told her he wasn't lying to her.

"Simon shot the Admiral and kidnapped your son, Raven." His words were soft, gentle. But the truth behind them stabbed her like knives. Her son had been kidnapped. Simon had taken her son.

Raven didn't know whether to scream or cry. 

She knew she'd end up doing both eventually, so she followed Jim to where the Admiral was being covered with a body bag.

"Wait," she asked, leaning over. "Admiral…" she whispered, touching his face. He was still warm, which frightened her. His expression was peaceful, she realized. He was in a better place by now.

Tears crept up on her as she watched the medics cover the Admiral's face with the rest of the bag.

He was gone. He wasn't coming back. Her father-figure, the man she admired more than anything, was gone.

Jim's hand was on her shoulder, trying to be a comfort.

Raven's tears did nothing to her composure as she looked at Jim. "Which way did they go?"

Jim nodded. "That way. The cops are already searching."  
Raven sighed and returned the nod. "Good. We will go, too. You have a solar surfer?" she asked rhetorically. He frowned. "You…know how to ride one?"

"You won't let me fall," she commanded.

Jim got the message.

----


	25. I Wouldn't Trade You for Silver or Gold

****

Jim's Folly

Eee! Mia, my darling girl you had a wonderful date, I read! ^_^ Keep me posted, hey? ;) 

Angel, darling. You know I'll always take your suggestions...considering that was already in my plans. Yes, readers, Angel, the awesome, mind-reading reader, said in her review something along the lines of "Oh, is Andrew going to get kidnapped?!" unknowing that I already had that in my plans. Way cool. J 

****

Chapter 25

She was right. Jim wasn't going to let her fall. He did his best to ensure that she was secure, involving only one of his arms on the safety bar, the other around her. 

She was holding on tightly, but her stance suggested she knew how to ride on of these things. He also figured she probably wasn't giving her all because she was wearing a skirt.

They caught up with the robocops and by the end of the day, they'd found nothing. Setting heavy security at the docks and anywhere someone could leave from, Raven waited impatiently all day for a phone call alerting her that her son had been found.

To her sadness, no such call came and she returned home that night to an empty house. Not even the cats came to greet her and she found herself lying in Andrew's tiny bed that night, holding his stuffed animals, blankets, and anything that smelled like him close to her.

She wasn't crying; she'd cried enough. She was past her tears. 

Sighing and looking at the dark ceiling, she thought of what else had happened that day. Towards the end of the day, before school's release, Jim had been notified that he was wanted for an interview on a nearby planet for a possible captaining position. That had lightened the two's day up somewhat.

Jim left the following morning, stopping at Raven's apartment quickly before his departure. He hugged her close to him, reassuring her. "We'll find him, okay? Take care of yourself while I'm gone." His eyes spoke worlds of care into her heart and she knew he would return to take care of her.

She was sick of caring for herself. It was time to stop being strong.

---

Two years had passed.

Raven had become hard, cold and almost unfeeling. Her favorite students had long since graduated, and Jim was now a captain on a ship that sailed on journeys from Aventasia, a planet close to Montressor.

Raven talked to him once every two months, but each phone call was hours long. 

Sometimes they wouldn't talk but sit and listen to each other breathe.

His absence took her life from her. She was miniscule, lifeless, unapproachable.

Her students were afraid of her, and she liked it that way. Her cats had long-since died, she rarely cleaned the house anymore, but she kept herself presentable. Her hair was still long, but she'd been thinking about cutting it off for something different.

Perhaps she'd surprise Jim one day and chop all her hair off. 

As she sat in her office that afternoon, staring out the window lifelessly with her arms crossed over her chest, she occasionally glanced at her photos of Andrew and smiled faintly.

"I wonder where you are, my boy…" she whispered. He had to be ten years old by now. He must also be getting handsome, she realized.

The thought made her chuckle and she continued to stare at the city as it closed down for the night. The large star that gave their planet light was beginning to start its revolution on the other side of the small planet, but it was getting darker nonetheless.

She never heard from Amy anymore. Amy had become a First Officer for some planet's captain in the Coral Galaxy. 

Raven hoped she was doing well and thought of her from time to time.

Standing alone in her office, she wondered what life would be like had the Admiral not been killed and her son not kidnapped. Where would she be? Where would Jim be? Where would _she and Jim _be?

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it.

---

Jim, now twenty-two years of age, was standing at the top of the mast, overlooking the vast skies before him. He loved his job. Decked out in captain's garb, he felt high in authority, though his shipmates knew he felt just like one of them. 

His crew loved working for him because he made them all feel like equals, even to himself.

Jim never shorted himself of his share of the work and was always ready to lend a helping hand when he wasn't hollering orders at his crew.

He kept a small picture of Raven in his front pocket. He wished he had one of Andrew, but she'd not parted with her pictures, which was understandable.

Thinking about her often made him smile. There were a few girls his age on the ship that obviously were interested in him but he never made it more than a professional relationship. They didn't catch his fancy. 

Sighing that evening on the mast, he noticed that there was a small ship approaching theirs. Frowning, he wondered what a tiny merchant ship such as that was doing.

Sliding down the pole, he alerted a few of the men to be on the lookout. The ship wasn't suspicious, but they did have to be careful. They'd not run into pirates for a year and a half now.

It was late before the ship and Jim's ship met. 

Jim called to the ship's captain, "Friend or foe?" 

"Depends who's side yer on!" replied the captain.

Jim frowned. "What is your business on this side of the galaxy?" he asked.

The captain, a large man in casual clothing, shrugged. Jim couldn't see him fully: he was standing with his back semi-towards Jim. He didn't want to be seen. "We're just passin' through, that's all!" 

Jim's frown grew deeper. That man…

"What's your name, Captain?"

"You tell me yours first, lad, and then I'll give ye mine!"

Jim gritted his teeth. That voice was so familiar…

Jim stepped on to the side of his ship and leaped to the other ship, approaching the captain. The captain had his back to Jim, but that didn't stop Jim from stopping in his tracks.

As the captain turned to face Jim, Jim felt his eyes starting to sting. It had to be…but it couldn't…could it? 

The large body was almost a give-away but still… The fat body grabbed Jim's attention second to the large, mechanical arm, leg and right side of the captain's face…

"Silver…?" he whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

The cyborg chuckled. "Jimbo! How good it is to see ya, lad!"

----


	26. I Missed You

****

Jim's Folly

Notes to all: 

Angel- I love you dearly. I laughed QUITE hard at your review. You'll be happy to know that lots of explanations will be happening soon, which is also good news for you, Abook. 

All will be explained about Jim, Silver, Raven, Andrew, Simon, etc. Come on, I already have plans for the future. I have to make it work somehow.

Star, welcome to TP fandom. J Can't wait to see some of your stories on FF.net soon. 

Mia- You're so cute. Butt-Munch? Love the choice of words, there…

****

Chapter 26

During those two years of Jim's graduation, acceptance and absence all in one, the Benbow had been completed, Amelia and Delbert had been married and had long since had four children. Amelia, being a feline, was able to do this in one pregnancy, much to everyone's surprise. She loved her three little girls and little boy more than anything in the world and was taking an extended leave of absence from the academy in order to spend time with her large family.

Sarah was adjusting to hearing from Jim once every month or so, but still worried for him day by day. She'd started talking to Raven each day to numb the pain, but both women, after awhile, grew tired of each other's mumblings and decided they had better things to do.

Raven, namely, decided she'd consume herself with her schoolwork and students. That was her excuse. In her spare time, she stared out the window longingly, hoping the day on which Andrew would return home to her would arrive sooner due to her lengthy stares over the city.

Morph had returned home to watch over Delbert and Amelia's children, as the much-needed help was, well…needed. Four small children all under four years old had to be monitored carefully and Morph was definitely the one to do it. He chirped and giggled over the phone to Jim whenever Jim called to check in with Sarah. It made Morph happy to hear Jim's voice, and one could only guess that he was looking forward to seeing his master again soon.

B.E.N. was as obnoxious as ever. A cook, waiter and doorman at the new Ben Bow Inn, he was constantly busy and constantly annoying customers. The usual people were used to his antics by now, but often times he irritated and aggravated, but people rarely left the Inn to be away from him. His annoying charm was enough to make them stay, even if they did rip out their hair the second the door closed behind them.

The Ben Bow Inn, completely rebuilt for a few years by the time of Jim's graduation, was fully underway. Now that Sarah had some extra hands to help out, business was smooth and definitely booming. Her Inn was popular and she was happy. Having her son around would definitely make things better, but she knew he was on to bigger and better things, following his dreams…

---

Jim didn't hesitate to leap onto the old cyborg's belly in a huge hug. 

"Where have you been all this time?!" Jim cried happily, looking up into the eyes of his mentor. Silver didn't seem to be uptight that the young boy was hugging him and hugged the young lad right back.

"I've been around, lad. Looks like you did follow yer dreams," he said, letting go and readjusting his hat.

"Just like I told you I would," Jim replied, grinning.

Silver nodded, frowning at his crew. "Back to work, men! This is a private conversation, y'hear?" 

The crew went hesitantly back to work, keeping ears and eyes open as to whom this young captain was.

Jim scratched the back of his head as Silver led Jim around the ship, showing him the main points. It was a tiny, merchant's ship, but Silver kept it in good shape. 

Silver explained to Jim that he'd been given the ship as a test. After being caught by robocops on a nearby planet, Silver had served some time in prison, but had long since learned his lesson.

The ship was his to keep, and he had a promise to hold on to: no more piracy or else.

He told Jim that all he was interested in was seeing the sights, visiting various places. 

He loved sailing, and didn't care where he ended up. This particular voyage had proved fruitful, he explained. "Found you, didn't I?"

Jim smirked. "Naw, I think I found you."

"Well, nonetheless, lad…tell me what you've been up to lately. You're a captain, you've graduated…tell me the news I'm actually interested in, eh?"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "My mom's fine, the treasure was enough to build a massive new Inn. She really loves it there and extends her gratitude."

"Well, you tell her that it was my pleasure, won't you now?"

Jim nodded, suppressing a smile. He most surely would.

Sighing, Jim turned and looked out over the skies. Smooth sailing from hereon in, and he was bored. He missed home. He wanted to give Raven back her sanity.

Thinking about her made the place where his shirt pocket was burn. He took out the picture and glanced at it briefly, knowing full well it was too late to hide it from Silver's eye.

"Well, goodness me, Jimbo. Who's this fine lass?"

Silver's mechanical eye studied Raven's smiling face and he smiled fondly. "Fine work indeed," he added quietly.

Jim snorted a short laugh. 

"She's…well, not…I don't really know."  
"You're together but you're not?" Silver suggested. Jim nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Gonna marry her someday? Make 'er a happy woman, you will."

"People keep telling me to, y'know," Jim said quietly, thinking of the Admiral. "I don't think I'm ready for that sort of thing yet…"  
"You're still young…but remember, Jimbo. Y'only live once! Next time I see ya on the high skies, I want to meet 'er."

Jim smirked. "You have high hopes."

Silver nodded. "She looks like a keeper." Jim took his comment to heart. No one had said that before…and Silver was right. He didn't know the half of her story, but he knew one thing- and that was she was a keeper. Jim knew that too…he just…didn't know if he was the one who would end up being her keeper.

He didn't know if he would be the one blessed enough to consider himself such a title.

--


	27. Arrival

****

Jim's Folly 

ABBY! I LOVE YOU! (sorry I didn't write you a note, dear…)  


*snickers* Angel, you'll LOVE me…*chuckles to herself* I can't wait to read your review…nya ha ha! Could it be a plot twist? A happy ending? No one knows! Better read it.

Ooh! Reading it yet? No? Get reading! ;) 

****

Chapter 27

Silver had left Jim a few days from then, leaving him with many things to think about. 

One evening while Jim was standing on the bow of his ship, overlooking what lay ahead, he knew what he needed to do. Turning to the man at the wheel, he spoke.

"We need to turn around."  


---

The R.L.S. _Determination _arrived at Aventasia's port two weeks later. Jim said a quick good-bye to his crew and told them he'd be in touch. 

"We have much to explore still, men. I'm not leaving you guys all in the dust."  
The crew understood. Since the arrival of the cyborg, their captain had changed. They knew he was up to something and need to do something to ease his anxiety.

Jim hopped onto a smaller transport ship and headed off to the planet that housed the Academy, and, Raven's tiny apartment. 

He needed to talk to her. It was important.

---

Raven was startled when her phone rang. She answered it, frowning as she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Be at the port in ten minutes."

Her heart fluttered. "Jim?"

"Will you be there?"

"Yes," she whispered, shocked. 

_Click. _

Raven hung up her small phone and returned it to her side. What was this all about? She knew she couldn't _not_ go, she needed to see him. Did…he know something about Andrew's whereabouts? Did…was he bringing Andrew home to her? Was he…just home for good now?

She didn't care. Running a comb through her hair quickly and slipping into her shoes, she decided it didn't matter what was happening. She was going to get to see Jim.

--

For once, it was raining on this planet. This was a rare occurrence but it definitely added to the mood Raven was in. The rain caused her hair to cling to her face and her cheeks to become rosy. She could see her breath in front of her. 

Even as she waited in the rain, right at the dock where she knew Jim would be the first to get off the ship, she stood, allowing herself to get soaked.

When the tiny cruiser floated into the bay, Raven's heartbeat sped up. When people started to get off, she started to get antsy. So Jim wasn't going to be the first one off. So what?

Biting her lip, she saw him. He looked down, lifting his eyes to meet hers, his expression innocent and pleading.

Stepping onto the dock, he opened his arms and grinned as she dove into his embrace.

"Hey," he muttered into her wet hair. "How are you?"

She didn't say anything and didn't let go. 

The two were stared at by a lot of people, but that didn't bother either of them.

They were finally reunited.

When Raven decided she was finished hugging Jim, she loosened her grip, but still held on to him.

"I'm fine…well…better now."  
"Lies," Jim said quietly, taking her chin between his fingers. "I know you're not fine. Don't lie to me."

She stared into his eyes for a moment, deciding if it was worth arguing with him. It wasn't.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Alright, Jim Hawkins! I'm not fine! I'm awful!" She paused from her cries to take a breath. "I can finally breathe now that you're home and I know you're safe-"

She was cut off as he hugged her again, holding her tightly against him. "I'm home now," he reassured her. "I'm not leaving for a long, long time."  
Now he was soaked too. She was shivering, which made him hold her all the more.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I missed you, y'know," he whispered. 

She shivered in return. 

Jim pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Want to know why I came back?"

She nodded faintly, watching his lips move as he spoke. Raindrops fell from her eyelashes. 

"I met an old friend and he made me realize how blessed I am to have you in my life. He told me it wasn't worth throwing a life away for…he told me you were a keeper." Raven blinked. A keeper?

"I told my crew to turn around so I could get home as soon as possible. I wanted to see you. I couldn't…well, I can't…stand it being away from you so often."

She frowned. What was he getting at?

Jim lifted her face so she was staring into his eyes, looking for the answers.

He paused, studying her face. Here goes nothing, he told himself. Inside, his stomach was doing flip-flops. What if she said no? What if she-what if…? 

No. He opened his mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

---


	28. Darling, I Love You But I Just Can't Smi...

****

Jim's Folly

Ooh, wasn't that FUN?!

*laughs hysterically and waves her arms madly* Man, oh man do I LOVE what I've done to you ALL! This is so much fun! Am I sadistic? No…

(Angel, you don't hate me THAT much, do you? TWO days?)

****

Chapter 28

Raven blinked several times. 

"Excuse me?" she asked timidly. The rain soaking her didn't seem like a big deal anymore.

Jim frowned. "You heard me. Will you marry me?"

Tears burned her eyes and she realized the sincerity in his voice. He loved her. He wanted her to be with him forever. Someone actually cared…

A lone tear left a hot trail down her cheek. Jim cupped her face in one hand and frowned. 

"I love you, Raven. I can't imagine life without you…so please, tell me you'll be my wife?"

Raven licked her lips nervously. What about Andrew? What about Simon? What about… She couldn't begin to describe the feelings she felt inside.

She wanted to give Jim the life he deserved. She wanted him to experience the love he needed to thrive. She knew she wasn't the one who could give him that.

"I would love to tell you that, Jim…but…"

He heard the denial in her voice and his heart sank. He was going to get rejected. His hand dropped from her face and he blinked, waiting for her to continue. His heart was beating rapidly. What was she saying?

"I just…can't give you…the love you deserve." Her voice was choked by a sob. "I can't be your wife, Jim." Another pause. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," she added, losing herself in her sobs. Jim took a deep, shuddery breath. He wasn't sure how to take this.

Instead, he took her into his arms.

--------

Raven had declined Jim's request two weeks before and now she wished she hadn't. He'd decided it was best, then, if he left and returned once a year for visits.

Raven didn't know why she'd said no.

She did, but she didn't. She'd made a stupid, stupid mistake.

---

It was on Raven's twenty seventh birthday that Jim returned to her, ready again, to give it one more shot.

"Raven?" His voice was static-filled over the phone and Raven had to listen hard to hear him. He was in another galaxy all together.

"Yeah?" she asked. 

Jim, in the _Determination_'s stateroom, took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask you one more time, Raven, and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life."

She frowned. What was he talking about?

"I've been thinking about us…how much of a mistake it was for me to leave. I needed to get away, though…I thought you hated me, I thought….Ray, I thought a lot of things.

"But now I know…and I've called to ask you one more time to consider being my wife."

Raven was quiet for a very long time.

Glancing at her surroundings, she decided there wasn't any easy way to say no.

"Jim…I'll give you that chance to ask me again…but you have to do it on one condition," she proposed. Jim's heart fluttered. 

"So you will?"

"I'll think about it. But listen, you have to come back home to ask me. If you come home…there is a good chance, Jim…"

She heard the smile in his voice. "I'll see you in awhile, Ray."

He told her he loved her and hung up the phone.

Bursting out onto the deck, he hollered at his crew, "She said MAYBE!"

Some cheers rose from the crew. Many laughed. "Still hung on that girl, Hawkins?"

Jim turned to a sour-faced former-pirate and grinned. "I'll never un-hang myself, Spearhead!"

The pirate grinned and winked. "There's a good lad." He crossed his arms. "So are we turnin' around, or what?"

Jim smiled widely.

"Let's get this ship turned 'round!"

---


	29. There and Back Again

****

Jim's Folly

I'm really sorry, guys. That last chapter was just a teaser. I thought it might be fun to have her say no…..and then see what you say. Hah! Fun fun fun!

This chapter is the actual chapter, so disregard chapter 28. It was just some fun. You know, like an editor's cut type-thing.

****

Chapter 29 

Raven blinked several times before she even breathed again. "What?" she whispered. He smiled faintly at her. "You heard me, Ray. Will you be my wife?"

Blinking faintly, she considered her gut which was screaming "Say YES!", her brain which was saying "Think about this first," and her heart, which was very much agreeing with her gut. 

She met his eyes confidently, smiling. "I don't know why you'd even think I'd say no."

He jumped, startled. "So…yes?"

"Yes, Jim Hawkins. It would be my pleasure."

Jim gathered her into his arms and spun her around. "Yes!" he cried. Pressure and tension fell off him like a ton of bricks.

Raven was blushing like mad.

"Well, Raven? Who gets to be the first to know?" Jim asked, taking her hand. She smiled and pulled out her phone. "Your mother."  


---

It was two weeks later and Jim and Raven were sitting at the kitchen table of the BenBow Inn. There were papers and phone numbers strewn about here and there. The two were making wedding plans.

"So, have you decided who'll be your bridesmaids?" Sarah asked, walking in and speaking directly to Raven. The girl shrugged and bit her lip. "I don't really…have anyone close to me…except you, Sarah. Do you…want to be my matron of honor?"

Sarah paused, not expecting the proposition and tears flooded in her eyes. She stooped down to hug the young girl. "Oh, Raven, it would be my honor."  
Raven blushed. "I couldn't think of anyone better, really." Sarah left the room to dry her eyes.

Jim nodded to himself. "Well, since Silver's somewhere in another galaxy, he won't be coming…"  
Their guest list was short. They were going to have a small wedding with mainly family including Dr. Doppler, Amelia, the girls and little Doppler.

Jim grinned at his fiancée and chuckled. "What?" Raven asked, frowning.

"There's so much in store for you that you don't know about…"  
Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that I found Amy and she'll be at your wedding…I've gotten a hold of Beth, and…well, yeah." 

Jim's trailing off puzzled Raven and she pushed him to continue.

Jim looked into Raven's eyes. "I…guess you should know that Mark's coming."  
She blinked. "Mark…?"

"Your brother."

She paled. "Mark…..as in my big brother, Mark?"

"Do you know any other Marks?"

Raven stood and shrieked. "You found him?! Where?!"

"I have ways, Ray. Don't question them." She didn't bother. Jim had found her big brother and he was going to see her get married!

Jim frowned. "It took some convincing, though."  
Raven sat and nodded, frowning in concentration. "Understood. He doesn't want anything to do with his baby sister, the last I heard…"

"Why?"

"Andrew," Raven replied quietly. "At first he wanted to murder Simon, then he discovered I was going to keep the baby and live life on, and he decided it would be best to disown me as a sister. You know, normal brother stuff."  
Jim frowned. "That's not normal brother stuff, Ray. Sure, the wanting to kill Simon was, but….disowning you?"

"Yeah, it made my life a little harder, but I handled it, right?"

Jim's arm went around her shoulders. "He believes that now is the time to rekindle old family love. He's going to be here in a few days."  
Raven nodded, biting her lip. Time to recapture her thoughts and memories. Just enough time.

Her brother was coming. All because of Jim. Woah.

---


	30. Mike the Sergeant

****

Jim's Folly

This is my brother's interpretation of the story. The first few lines are my own…he knows the storyline concerning the admiral, Simon and Andrew. A few minutes ago he learned of Mark. The last line I wrote involved Raven paying "acute attention." From then on, the story is taken by my adorable thirteen year old brother. 

****

Chapter Thirty

Raven stood, antsy, at the boat dock while she waited for the next arrival.

Jim had decided to not come and let her rendezvous with her brother be a family moment. He'd have a chance to meet Mark eventually.

Raven bit her lip, twiddled her thumbs and paced impatiently as people came off the ship.

She studied each one, even the ones that clearly weren't humans. 

It was when a tall, dark and handsome man stepped off the ship that she paid acute attention.

He was thin, tall hansome and resembled a local fisherman. He sported a black hoodie and a navy blue touque. His face contorted with pain at the sight of the African elephant. Then Mark said:

"Dude," he said flashing his sister a 'full body scan' "you've got monster thighs!"

"……………………………................................................" Raven stared glumly into his eyes. The moonlight wasn't present so the sun illuminated his blue-hazel eyes. He had dark skin like a tan that could only mean one thing.

************************************************

Sargent Michael Moreton stood fixed over the dead professor's body that lay displayed on the floor for the students to see. His body was dark and decayed. 

"Well, it looks like this guy's monster thigh's couldn't savbe him from the bullet that shot right through his hammer bone and into then his brain.

***********************************************

Andrew sat crossed-legged on the floor licking a bowl of slop! He pointed to his dead maggot friend on the floor. Raven stood over him with a vacuumm cleaner. Her eye's sprinkled with the light coming from the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Chu." Is all that was said.'

*****************************************************

Mark stared with his hazel-blue eyes into raven. He hovered a good 12"-1 foot over her. 

"Let's go home." Raven whispered into the fresh cold air that bit at their nosies and tosies!

Now being in the car, emotions flew!

"Where have you been all these years?" Raven asked in tune to the music that played on the radio. Mark opened the glove box (being in the passenger seat) and said:  
"Dude, it's still here, M.T" He said as he pulled out an old tuna sandwich, broke the seal and bit into it. 

"Wow, it sure did keep all these 6 years eh?" Mark asked.

"Yeah…sure. Do that, Punk mongo!" Raven answered staring ahead of her.

*****************

*Later*

Raven said to Simon, stop being mean and lets get back together happily! 

'Okay! Thanks. Bye!" Said Mark!

  
**_THE END!_**


	31. Forsaken, Forgotten, Forgiven

****

Jim's Folly

And here I thought this story would only make twenty chapters. Hah!

Sorry, guys….I know Angel never wants to speak to me again, but….yeah. Abby, darling, you're on the ball as usual. ;)

Mia, don't fear. Your questions will be answered.

****

Chapter Thirty-One

Raven stood, antsy, at the boat dock while she waited for the next arrival.

Jim had decided to not come and let her rendezvous with her brother be a family moment. He'd have a chance to meet Mark eventually.

Raven bit her lip, twiddled her thumbs and paced impatiently as people came off the ship.

She studied each one, even the ones that clearly weren't humans. 

It was when a tall, dark and handsome man stepped off the ship that she paid acute attention.

He looked like her, with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked around, his eyes finally settling on the young girl before him. He studied her for a moment, and then smiled widely. 

"Hey, sis."  
She didn't know what to do. So, she stood there. Waiting.

He didn't wait long. He scooped her into his arms and held her close, towering nearly a good foot over her. "It's good to see you again," he whispered into her ear, stroking her hair.

She silently wrapped her arms around his waist and rested against his chest for a moment. He was back. Her brother was back.

He held her out in front of him, cocked his head to the side, and studied her.

"Stars, you're beautiful," he murmured. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"How old are you, twenty?"

She grinned. "You're still trying to get into my good books about the age thing?" Mark laughed. Raven bit her lip. "I'm twenty five."

"You don't look a day over twelve," Mark replied. 

Raven sighed heavily and turned. "Should we get going? Jim wants to meet you," she said. He reached for her hand. "And I want to meet him, of course. So, tell me about what's going on. How's…Andrew?"

Raven's eyes grew dark. "I'll tell you later."  
Mark frowned. "Stepping on thin ice?"

"Ice that's already broken, I'm afraid."

"Did…you lose him?" Mark asked, referring to her pregnancy. 

She shook her head. "No…he's still alive. He's just…well, not with me."  
"The courts gave him to Simon, didn't they-" Mark replied, spewing off numerous swear words before continuing to listen to his little sister explain.

"Simon kidnapped him, Mark." Her words caught her brother off guard and he frowned. "What?"

"You heard me. He kidnapped my little boy and I haven't seen Andrew in three years. He's eleven years old by now."  
Mark frowned, his eyes full of pain. "I'm so sorry, baby…" He put an arm around her and squeezed tightly, hoping to offer some comfort.

"It's okay, Mark…we'll find him. Jim and I are hopeful."

"Did he know Andrew before this happened?" Mark asked. Raven nodded. "Andrew adored Jim. He'd be ecstatic if he knew we were getting married."  
"Ah, yes, the wedding." Mark smiled faintly. "My baby sister's getting married and I don't even have a girlfriend. The irony."  
Raven blushed as they walked boarded the small monorail that would take them by the new BenBow Inn.

Choosing a seat, Raven and Mark sat down. "So…" Mark said quietly. 

"Tell me about yourself, brother," Raven said. "How's Elena?"

Elena was Raven's little sister. 

"Elena…" Mark nodded quietly to himself and pulled out a picture. "She died from her illness last year. It's…been a hard year for us."

"Us?"

"Dad and I. Mom died after you left home."  
So it was just Raven, Mark and their father left.

"How's Dad?" Raven asked, frowning. 

Mark nodded. "He's okay. He's getting old, I mean…he's got a son in his late twenties, etcetera etcetera."

"Are you calling him old?" Raven asked, laughing. Mark shrugged. "I'm just teasing the old guy because I can. When he's around, it's a big _thwack _for Markie-Mark!"

Raven had noticed before, but kept noticing in the words he was using that mark's accent had faded to a faint amount.

It was barely evident that Mark was even Romanian anymore.

Soon enough, the monorail pulled to a stop outside the Inn and a few people got off, including Raven and Mark.

"Well, Mark?" Raven asked, squeezing her brother's hand. "Ready to meet my fiancé?"

---

Jim was nervous. He saw them up the road a little, walking hand-in-hand. He was beyond nervous. He tried to swallow it, but he knew it would be with him for awhile. Great.

Morph could sense his nervousness and nuzzled the captain, chirping quietly as if to say "I'm here for you."  
Jim smiled, feeling acknowledged. "Thanks, buddy."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Jim opened it to see Raven and a tall man with dark eyes and dark hair. The resemblance was uncanny.

Jim smiled. "You must be Mark." Sticking out his hand, Mark nodded. "Good to meet you, Jim."  
"Likewise," Jim replied, nodding. The two shook hands and Raven gleamed with joy. 

Jim didn't know whether it would be appropriate to greet his fiancée with her older brother present, so he just winked at her and led the two into the kitchen where Mark would meet Mrs. Hawkins.

---


	32. Don't Worry About Me, I'll Be Fine

****

Jim's Folly 

I'm freezing and I need to have a shower to warm my blood….so I'll write this in about….half an hour.

Okay, I'm back! I feel much warmer. Nothing better than warm water to warm your blood and then you're good until the next morning. Whee! ^_^

Monkeypants, good to see you! I plan to go into Andy's abduction a little more…just wait. Faith, it's good to see you back! Welcome!

  


****

Chapter Thirty-Two

Mark made a great impression on Sarah and he stayed with them for a long time. One afternoon while Mark and Sarah had gone grocery shopping, bringing Morph and Ben along for once, Jim and Raven were left alone at the BenBow Inn save for the couple of boarders who never left their rooms.

In the private quarters of the Inn, the place where the Hawkins' spent their time, Raven was curled on the couch reading a newspaper on compacted screen next to Jim, who was watching TV.

"Hey, look at this," Raven said quietly, coming across an article.

Jim frowned and leaned over. "What is it?"

"It's you. This is an article about you…it says 'Captain Jim Hawkins, the man who found the legendary Treasure Planet, has resigned from his position as a captain for the meantime while he goes off to start a family.'" 

Raven paused and frowned. "You didn't have to resign, you know."

He shrugged and kissed the side of her head. "They'll take me back."

"Hope so," she muttered in return. The phone next to them rang and Raven picked it up first. "BenBow Inn, Raven speaking."  
A chuckle. "Hello, Raven." (A/N: I was so tempted to write "Clarice" in Raven's place…)

Her blood ran cold and she paled, her fingers turning white as they gripped the phone.

"Where are you," she whispered quietly. Jim didn't look up, not noticing her fear-filled eyes and terrified expression. Her body had grown tense, but Jim still watched his show.

"It doesn't matter," the man replied. "I just called to say congratulations. Andrew's thrilled, by the way. He wants to see you, but I told him we'd have to wait and he'd see you eventually…"

Raven spouted a few curses. "Where have you taken him, Simon!?" 

Saying Simon's name caught Jim's attention. His eyes were wild.

"That's Simon?"

Raven nodded, gritting her teeth.

"Where is my son?" Her eyes were shut tightly as she asked. 

"He's safe, babe. Don't worry."  
"Are you taking care of him?" she demanded. 

She heard Simon chuckle and allowed Jim half an ear of the phone, so the both of them were ear-to-ear listening to the receiver. 

"If you're referring to buying him clothes, food, etcetera, of course. I take good care of my son."  
Raven held her tongue and breathed heavily. "Is…he there? Can I talk to him?"

"No. He's at school right now."  
She raised her eyebrows. "You put him in school?"

"I'd be a horrid father if I didn't. So how's your pretty boy? When are you two getting married?"

"How did you know about the engagement, Simon?" Jim asked. Raven sighed. Simon shouldn't have known Jim was on the phone…

"Hey! It's the pretty boy himself! How ya doing?"

Jim shook his head. "No time for small talk, parasite."

Simon laughed. "Parasite! That's a new one." A groan sounded that made the two believe Simon was yawning and stretching.

"Andy's fine. He likes being with me. We do a lot together. Don't worry, Ray. I'm taking wonderful care of him. I can be as good as you can."  
Raven trembled continuously. "No one can be like you, Simon. You're a snake."  
Simon chuckled some more. "A snake, am I? Either way, Raven, at one time, you did like me. And because of your fondness, you had a son. It's not my fault. I just followed your wishes."  
Jim couldn't believe he was hearing this. He breathed deeply and prepared to unleash his fury on the buzzard that was speaking to his love like this.

Raven calmed him with a look and licked her lips.

"Simon, I was young and stupid. Very stupid to have chosen you, anyway. But I do not regret keeping Andrew. He's my pride and joy. I don't care if I never see him again, Simon, I just…want you to take care of him. He's my baby….and I don't want anything happening to him." Tears clouded her vision and Jim's heart began to ache for her.

She was willing to sacrifice never seeing her son again in order for his life. Amazing.

Simon smacked his lips and thought for a moment, nodding to himself. "Ah, yes. Good plan, good plan. I'd love to keep him alive for you, seeing as he's MY son."

Raven kept silent.

"Anyway, I should get going. By the way, don't bother tracing this call….and…what else? Oh, did they bury the Admiral in a decent place? I hope so. It was sure a messy death. Andrew has nightmares from time to time, but…after awhile, he finally stopped calling for you, Raven. Now he calls for me and I'm able to be there for him."  
Simon hung up.

Raven felt like her throat had been tied shut with a thick cord and her heart had been ripped out and stepped on with soccer cleats.

What a cruel way to remind her of her loss. 

Jim cursed. "I can't believe that - that! Argh!" He cried out in frustration.

"You actually took that! I can't believe it, Ray!" Standing, Jim tugged at his hair. He stopped and looked back at Raven, who sat in her spot, unmoving, with sad eyes.

Jim's heart broke for her all over again and he gathered her into his arms. 

"I love you, Ray…and I'll do what I can to get Andy back to you."

Raven smiled faintly. "Thanks, Jim. I appreciate it."  


--


	33. Preparation

****

Jim's Folly

If I forget to give a shout out to someone, it seems that everyone freaks out at me! Geesh! It shouldn't have to be this way! *wipes away tears* I love you all and I'm tickled pink when you review happily. Angel, darling...forgive me, okay? I know I'm making you mad with my sadistically mean writing. 

Monkeypants, you may very well be delightfully surprised come Jim and Raven's marriage….etcetera. You'll find out in a few chapters from now. 

Okay, ladies (Robbie doesn't review anymore, so I figure you're all ladies. Correct me if I'm wrong, please.), from here on is probably going to be the wedding, honeymoon *COUGH* (yes, I will write some. Not ALL, but some. They need their privacy. Wink wink.), the future years…yeah. Jim's gonna be there, so don't worry Abby. 

Abook, it's lovely to see you return.

Mia, come see our hockey teams. We rock.

****

Chapter Thirty Three

Simon hadn't called since that one time at the Inn. The wedding was set for two days from now, and Raven was terrified. Cold feet was hardly an expression to describe hers. Her feet were moving ice blocks.

Jim didn't seem to be nervous, or he held it within well.

Sarah was excited beyond comparison and was decorating the backyard of Delbert's manor. Montressor's weather forecast had called for no rain, nor clouds. Though it wouldn't be sunny, the weather would be decent for once. Raven didn't care. She was getting married, as scary as it was, and she'd be happy for once. She'd be able to settle. She'd be a Mrs. 

Inside Amelia and Delbert's main bedroom, Raven trembled as Amelia considered hairstyles for the long-haired beauty.

"Well, my dear, your hair certainly could pose as a problem. It's much too long to do something to it."

Raven blinked. "You know you'll die if you cut it," she said quietly, bringing laughter past Amelia's lips.

Amelia's youngest daughter, Angie, was going to be the flower girl, while Tara was going to walk alone, while Scott and Mia walked side by side, Scott being the ring-bearer.

Back with Amelia and Raven, Amelia was squinting, holding up one side of Raven's long black locks.

"We could curl this…have it frame your face a little…your dress is complimentary to your long hair. This was good planning on our part…" Amelia considered some more, studying Raven in the mirror. "Nonetheless, you're a beauty and you'd look lovely wearing a paper bag."

Raven blushed. "You jest, Captain Amelia."  
Amelia smiled and squeezed the young girl's shoulder. "Not at all. A bride is beautiful matter what. Jim won't be paying any attention to what you're wearing. All he'll care about is that you'll be his for the rest of your days. And you know as well as I do that that is the first thing that should be on your minds, am I right?"

Raven licked her lips and nodded. "Well, you only get married once…and…well, I want it to be perfect."  
"It's natural for a woman to want such a thing, my dear. You'll get the perfect wedding. Trust me."  


--

Jim paced back and forth, letting all of his contained stress slip out before Delbert in the professor's study.

"Two days, Doc."

Delbert grinned, polishing his glasses on his shirttail. "Nervous, Jim?"

Jim sighed. "I'm getting married, Doctor. Should I be?"

Delbert chuckled to himself, replacing his eyeglasses. "I don't see any reason for you to not be nervous. You have a lovely bride waiting for you. She's just as nervous, I'm sure of it."  
"I…just want it to be perfect…you know, she deserves it." Jim was wringing his hands together nervously and gnawing on his lip. Deep within himself, he regretted not trying to contact Silver. This was definitely something he'd want Silver to witness. Perhaps he'd just have to settle for pictures.

Jim paced some more, glancing up and down at the tuxedo hanging on the door handle, ready to be worn in two days' time.

In Amelia's room, Raven's beautiful strapless white gown hung from a hook in the closet. Raven, trembling by this point as Amelia tested hairstyles on her, sighed. 

"I don't know, Amelia…"

Amelia shook her head. "Dismiss those thoughts, Miss Calls. I know better than you do that you'll regret even considering having second thoughts. Trust me."

Raven bit her lip, nodding. She did love Jim…she just…wasn't sure about eternity with him…

--

The wedding was later that evening. Sarah was setting out the chairs with the help of a few hired hands. The priest was waiting nearby, getting touch ups on his makeup.

Raven was getting dressed, made-up, and pampered by Amelia while Doppler helped Jim with his tuxedo.

Morph fluttered around Jim proudly, chattering happily. Occasionally, the pink blob would turn into a handful of rice and throw himself at Jim.

Jim would laugh each time, comforted by the shape shifter's attempt to calm him down.

B.E.N. was surprisingly quiet as he prepared food in the kitchen. 

The wedding was going to be small, but nonetheless, people were still coming.

Amy was finally there, and was dressing in the small room adjacent to Amelia's.

Knocking on the door in her pink dress, Amy entered and gasped as Raven came into her view.

"Stars, Raven…you look so beautiful!"

Raven took a moment to blush before deciding she needed to hug Amy. "I'm so glad you're here…I don't know what I'd do if you weren't."  
Amy returned the hug and grinned. "So, where's Sarah? Isn't she the matron of honor?"

Raven paled and Amelia shook her head. "There will be no paling, Miss Calls! Stress is for the planners! Amy, go find Sarah. I need to get my dress on, too."  
Sarah entered soon after, getting teary-eyed at Raven's appearance.

"My son's too lucky to marry such a beautiful girl," Sarah even caught herself muttering, causing the girls to laugh.

"Do you know if he's as nervous as I am, Mrs. Hawkins?"

Sarah just nodded, exchanging a look with Amelia. "Raven, he may be able to hide it, but I think he's twice as nervous."

"Good think Mark's there to keep him company, I guess…" Raven muttered to herself. Her brother had already snuck in to take an early peek at her. His eyes had clouded with tears and she'd told him to be strong until the wedding was over. 

Mark had kissed his sister and told her to do the same. "I can't wait to dance with you, sis," he'd said into her ear and left the room.

As Amy, Sarah and Amelia got ready, Raven twiddled her thumbs in anticipation. In two hours and fifty-four minutes, she estimated, she'd be Mrs. Jim Hawkins.

--


	34. I Do

****

Jim's Folly

Holy cow, this is so exciting. I can't believe how much fun it is to write about a wedding!

****

Chapter Thirty Four

7:02 PM. The wedding would commence in approximately twenty-eight minutes. Already, the people were arriving and finding seats. Jim was standing with Mark and they were trying to partake in small talk. Both of them found the other to be hard to talk with, as they were both equally nervous. 

The girl whose night this was, was important to both of them.

Final touches were being made on the decorations. The flowers were gorgeous. The wedding was a pink and white theme, chosen by Sarah, Amelia and Amy, who hadn't let Raven do any of the deciding besides her dress.

Raven didn't mind. Less stress on her part.

It was now 7:17 PM, and Jim's heart was beginning to pound. Music was playing. His palms were sweating. Agonized, he turned to Mark. "Buddy, I don't know about this…"  
Mark grinned. "Jim, the second you lay eyes upon her all your fear will be gone. Trust me."  
"You snuck a look at her, didn't you," Jim asked in monotone. Mark's mischievous smile gave him away and Jim rolled his eyes. Mark shrugged. 

"You're a lucky man, Jimmy." 

Jim didn't know how to take that, so he just nodded in agreement. He'd be married in a few minutes' time. He was terrified.

--

The girls were ready, and Raven just needed some final touches. The girls swooned and fawned over her, adding final sweeps to her makeup, to her hair, to her bouquet of flowers.

Posing for a few pictures taken by Beth, the girls were ready.

Tara, Scott, Angie and Mia were ready. Scott looked adorable in his little suit, and he had the rings in his front pocket. Mia was making sure he still had them by double checking almost every thirty seconds.

Sighing heavily, Raven looked around at the women surrounding her, save little Scott.

"Well, ladies...and gentleman," she said quietly, addressing the tiny canine who smiled up at her. "It won't be long now…"  
Amy giggled. "Do you know how LONG most of us have waited for this day? You two met, what, seven years ago? It was a stinking long time for you two to finally hook up!" Amy hugged Raven and sniffed back tears. "Well, honey…it's time!"

A runner came and told the girls it was time to get in line.

The wedding was about to begin.

---

From the back corners of the seats, two eyes watched the groom as he warily wrung his hands and talked to the slightly older man next to him. 

The man looked a lot like he wasn't from Montressor. The man was dark and had dark eyes, accentuated by the dark suit he wore.

The young boy, obviously the groom, laughed at something he said.

The eyes that watched could tell he was nervous. The owner of the eyes smiled. He was just as he remembered.

--

7:32 PM. The music started. The girls had walked down the aisle. Now it was time for the star. Raven, wishing within the very pit of her soul that she had the admiral next to her, took in a deep breath, clutched her flowers, and entered the yard alone. 

She didn't know how to take the gasps. Was she missing something?

She stared straight ahead. Looking at Mark, who winked at her with a proud smile, she ignored her beating heart as she moved her focus to Jim, who was waiting for her at the altar with wide eyes. She could tell he was breathing heavily. This was a good sign.

Mark had told her he'd be spellbound. She guessed he probably was.

Sarah wiped away tears, as did Amy and even Amelia, as Raven joined Jim at the altar. Jim took her hand and smiled faintly. 

"You look so beautiful," he whispered to her. She smiled, blushing faintly.

The priest cleared his throat and raised a hand. "Dearly beloved…we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Jim Hawkins and Raven Calls."

The priest went through his blessings, and Raven and Jim never moved their gazes from each other.

"The rings, please." 

Scott, in his cute little suit, approached and held out the rings in his chubby little hand.

When the two had taken the rings, the priest carried on as Scott scampered off to his seat again.

"Jim Hawkins, will you take Raven to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to hold? To be with her from good to bad? To comfort her and be with her forever and ever until death do you part?"

Jim smiled. "I sure do."

The priest repeated the lines to Raven, who grinned and replied, "Certainly."  
Smiling, the priest looked over the crowd. "Now, if there shall be anyone who objects to the union of this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Raven tensed as silence befell the room. Relief flooded her when the priest continued.

"Then by the power invested in me by the planet of Montressor, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jim, you may kiss your bride."

Letting out a huge breath of relief, he laughed and took Raven into his arms.

Kissing her, he let go and laughed some more. 

Holding her hand tightly, he smiled at her as she returned his smile, bewildered. She knew what the priest was going to say next.

"May I present to you all, Mr. And Mrs. James Hawkins!"

Applause roared from the crowd and the two walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand, back into the manor.

Stopping at the end, Jim grinned. "You're gonna kill me," he whispered to her. Before she had time to object, he turned to his audience and spread his arms wide. "I love this woman!" he cried out, sweeping her into another kiss.

Mark let out a whoop and the crowds hurried inside to start the party where the dancing, food and festivities would begin.

The dark eyes followed the newlyweds as they walked inside, hugging many, but never letting go of each other. He found it amusing, yet beautiful. He remembered a time like that.

He decided it would be best if he approached them later.

---

The ballroom looked spectacular. Mark got onto the microphone and tapped it. "Attention, everyone! May I have your attention please?"

Chatter stopped and eyes turned to Mark. 

"May we all witness the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins?"

Music began to play and Jim blushed. "May I have this dance?" he whispered. She smiled faintly. "Of course. I want to see if all those lessons from many years ago paid off."  
Jim chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, oblivious to the staring eyes of the onlookers.

"Mark was right," Jim said quietly into her ear as he rested his head on top of hers, his eyes closed. Raven frowned. "What was he right about?"

"I was nervous enough to call the whole thing off…then I saw you and all my fear melted away, just like he said it would."

Raven smiled. "My brother's no idiot, Jim. He may be single…but he knows his stuff."  
To her surprise, she heard a familiar voice begin to sing from the speakers. Looking up, she was delighted to see her brother singing into the microphone, pointing at her.

_"I have a smile stretched from ear to ear _

To see you walking down the road 

We meet at the lights, 

I stare for a while 

The world around us disappears 

It's just you and me on my island of hope 

A breath between us could be miles 

Let me surround you, a sea to your shore 

Let me be the calm you seek 

But everytime I'm close to you 

There's too much I can't say 

And you just walk away 

And I forgot to tell you 

I love you 

And the night's too long 

And cold here 

Without you 

I grieve in my condition 

For I cannot find the words to say 

I need you so."

Jim smiled as he held his new wife close. "Talent runs in the family, I take it," he asked her, referring to her brother's singing voice. Many couples were dancing now.

Raven nodded, resting her head against Jim's chest. "Yeah…music-wise, anyway."

Jim took her hint and stopped talking, taking the time to enjoy the moment. However, he knew from then on, this moment would never disappear, nor would the happy feeling he felt inside.

------

****

Author's Note: What a sappy ending. I could SO totally end this story right there, but lucky for you, I don't want to. Ooh, tough break. Totally, though, this could totally be the ending to this story. Remember, though, there's much to come…like who is that guy who is watching them from the shadows? Creepy stuff…

Wedding ceremony words, yadda yadda, copied pretty much from the story "Will you…?" by Cathy-chan. (Wedding words are from chapter nine.)

  
Her site is at : geocities.com/ angelwingsrinoa/ will_you9. Html. Ditch the spaces. Obviously.

Lyrics are Sarah McLachlan's "I love you". Lyrics at Letssingit.com.

  
  



	35. Father's Hands are Lined with Guilt

****

Jim's Folly

Tally ho, girls. I've just been to see POTC once again and I'm full of Johnny Depp inspired accents, pirate slang, and the like. 

My dear Monkeypants, Squabbit, whatever you want to be called…your surprise is well on its way. Just you wait and see. I'll let you know beforehand. AND, the dark man cannot be Andrew. Andrew's eleven years old, luv. He couldn't pass it off without being seen, savvy? (ooh, this is so much fun!) Simon the cursed slug? I like that.

"A wedding? Oh, I love weddings, drinks all around!" -Jack Sparrow

And Angel, about Micha…that was a stupid move on my part. None of you were supposed to see that. *sigh* Can't be helped. ^_^

****

Chapter Thirty Five

It was after the speeches had been made and the guests were beginning to leave that Raven was approached. She'd been talking with Amy, who'd gone off minutes later to speak with someone else.

Raven had been standing alone, her new husband not too far off. From the darkness, a hand crept, clenching onto her shoulder. She whirled in fear.

In the shadows stood a man. He was much too short to be Simon, so her fears subsided substantially.

He was around her height, large in build, like he'd worked in labor all of his life. His eyes were blue, his hair dark. His face was aged and covered with stubble, but nonetheless, Raven concluded whom he looked like.

He looked like Jim.

"You're a lucky girl, my lady, to marry such a man," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"Name's Hawkins. Leland Hawkins. Nice to meet you. I suppose this makes you my daughter in law?"

Raven gasped and Jim's attention was caught. Grasping her elbow, he wrapped his free hand around her waist.

"What's going on?" he asked, lifting his eyes from his startled wife to her company.

His teeth clenched and he exhaled heavily. 

"What are _you _doing here?" Jim asked icily.

Leland smirked. "My son was getting married. I had to come and see. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. The ceremony was beautiful." He paused and glanced at his daughter in law. "Your wife is beautiful. Must be a Hawkins thing, boy. We sure know how to pick 'em."  
Jim narrowed his eyes. "You're not welcome here, you pathetic excuse for a man."  
"I'm a pathetic excuse?" Leland asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Is your mother around?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Jim shuddered. He didn't want to do this to her. But he knew Leland would find her himself if Jim didn't lead the way.

He nodded to his left. "She's over there."

Jim averted his eyes to the ground as Leland smirked and walked away.

Jim didn't want to watch. Raven took his arms and looked up at him. "What was that?"

She searched his eyes for answers. 

"That was my father," Jim replied coldly. "If you didn't notice, he's not exactly been a part of my life." As a response to his pain in seeing his father, Jim's old gunshot wound began to throb. Placing a hand on it, Jim's expression tightened. "I can't…do this, Ray."

Jim closed his eyes when he heard Sarah gasp in horror.

Raven looked over Jim's shoulder. "He's not hurting her, Jim. She's just…standing there with her hand over her mouth. He's smiling…and saying something."  
Jim shook his head, his eyes still closed. "If he makes her cry, I'll…"  
"Too late," Raven replied quietly. Jim turned to glare at Leland and watch his mother cry.

Jim smiled faintly, meeting Raven's eyes. "You know, of all the days he could have come back, he had to on this one." Kissing her forehead, Jim walked over to his parents, leaving Raven questioning just what would be discussed.

--

Silver, having just heard word that his former cabin-boy was getting married, let out a cry of joy. 

"'ear that, lads? Jimbo's getting married!"

Smallhook, a thin pirate, grinned in response. "Silver, y'old fool, it's the fourteenth! They've been married by now!"

Silver looked at the pirate and frowned. It surely was the fourteenth. Jim…was married.

He smiled. "Well, lads. You know as well as I do that we have to go and congratulate him."  


--

The conversation had ended with Jim storming off, Raven running after him, leaving Sarah and Leland to talk.

Outside, it had begun to rain and Raven's hairstyle was undoing itself, her dress was getting wet and Jim was beginning to look more like a rebel than a gentleman, being so dark and angry in the rain. Raven thought it made him even more attractive, but this was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts.

Silence ensued while Raven reached out to Jim, placing delicate fingers over the old scar on Jim's stomach. He flinched at her touch before covering her hands with his.

"You know, I thought he'd never come back…and it was looking really good. But…here I am, on my wedding day. My long lost father has returned to…do who knows what?" He met her eyes. His eyes were full of pain.

Raven frowned. "Can I help?"

"You're doing a wonderful job," Jim replied quietly, squeezing her hands. 

She swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. Jim studied her some more and smiled.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin with his fingers. "It's been a good day."  
She smiled faintly in return. "You're hurting, Jim…it's not all good."  
Shaking his head, Jim replied, "Yes it is," and kissed her.

---


	36. Goodnight

****

Jim's Folly

ALL RIGHTTTTTT! *pumps her fist into the air* After much debate, it's TIME FOR THE HONEYMOON! 

;) I won't write too much. Purity is key, children! Raine Ishida does not believe in lemon stories. ^_^

****

Chapter Thirty Six

In the dark of his room, Andrew hummed and occasionally sang quietly to himself. He was amused at the fact that his voice was beginning to change. Simon was drunk again so he'd decided it was best to stay in the safety of his room where Simon couldn't see him and get angry for no reason. Like usual.

Sitting amidst his humming, he thought of his mother. Even at twelve years of age, he couldn't help but notice how much like her he was starting to look. He had her youthful beauty, her smooth skin and deep brown eyes. He looked dark like her. His hair was dark and straight, jet black like hers. Simon's was black too, but not the rich black of Raven's hair.

Even Simon had noticed his change. Simon was angry at this…but took delight in Andrew's likeness to him in stature. Simon was tall and thin, lanky, yet strong. Andrew was well on his way to becoming the same.

Andrew stared ahead at the floor in front of him, watching as the planet's moon lit up the floor. He stopped humming. Simon was coming upstairs.

Suppressing the urge to tremble, Andrew rose to his feet to confront his oppressor.

Simon entered the room, poking his head in.

"Hey."  
Andrew frowned. "What is it?"

Simon licked his lips. "I'm goin' to bed. Go to bed soon, 'kay? Don't wantcha to be grumpy in the morning."  
Andrew's frown didn't flicker, but in the back of his mind, he was confused. Simon, dead drunk, was going to bed early…and was being nice to him. Weird.

"What drugs are you on?" Andrew asked, trying hard to push one of Simon's buttons. The older man shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just tired, tha'ssall," he muttered. The door was closed and Andrew was left in the dark once more.

Frowning deeper, Andrew bit his lip. "That was…weird."  
Picturing his mother in his mind, the recently-turned twelve year old boy smiled. It was best if he fell asleep thinking of her.

---

Leland had been put up at the BenBow Inn. He'd not put up a fuss. He liked being near his family. That was the excuse he gave, anyway. Jim wasn't sure his mother was buying it, but she didn't seem troubled, so Jim let it slide.

Raven and Jim were going to go on their honeymoon in a while from then on, but for now, they'd decided to relax and get used to married life on Montressor for a little while.

The very same night Leland had arrived, Jim and Raven had retired to Jim's old room. Sarah had knocked on the door, poking her head in. "Hey, do you two want a bigger room, or what?"

Jim shrugged. "Whatever, Mom. You got a bigger room?"

Sarah smiled. "I reserved the suite for you, honey."

He blinked. "What? No one's staying in there?"

Grinning, Jim's mother kissed him on the cheek. "You are!" 

With that, she left the room. Jim glanced at his wife and raised an eyebrow. "Well, would you believe me if I told you we've just been upgraded to the best room in this entire building?"

Raven nodded, considering what had just happened. She didn't care where they were. All she cared was that she was with Jim.

After the two had gone to the new room, Raven stood at the window, one hand on the pane as she frowned. "Why'd he come back? Do you know?"

Jim joined her at the window, now in loose sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Sighing, he shrugged. "To ruin my life again, I guess." He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "He's good at that."

Raven leaned back and kissed her husband on the cheek. "It'll be okay." She excused herself to the bathroom and left Jim at the window.

---

In the bathroom, Raven closed the door behind her and suppressed her tremors. She couldn't do...this. What usually happened on wedding nights? The marriage was consummated, right. 

She knew that. She wasn't stupid. She also knew she was terrified and didn't want to follow tradition. What would Jim say? Would he say anything? Would he be offended? Would…he still think of her the same way?

Biting her lip, she looked at herself in the mirror. The girls had really done a beautiful job on her makeup, but standing in the rain had done atrocious duties to her hair. It was straight again, no longer curled in beautiful curls around her face. Shrugging, she went about washing her face and brushing her hair. She was no longer in her wedding dress but in her light blue flannel pajamas. 

Sighing, she left the bathroom. It was now or never…to explain herself.

Jim was sitting on the bed reading a solar surfing magazine. Hearing her come out of the bathroom caught his attention and he looked up. "Hey!" he said happily.

He could tell right away that she was troubled.

She sat next to him and snuggled against his chest. He didn't even need to look her in the eyes to discover what was wrong.

"I'm scared too, Ray."

She looked up at him, aghast. "How did you know?"

Smiling, he sighed happily. "After knowing you for seven years, I should hope I know by now how to read your body language."

"But…"

"It's our wedding night. What's in the tradition isn't always for everyone, you know…"

She sighed heavily. "You're…amazing. How did you know that was…?"

He kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter." He was amazed at how smoothly this was coming out, considering he was shaking on the inside. 

"Both of us have had interesting pasts," Raven said quietly, looking down at his arms, the forearms turned up to hold the magazine. She was saddened at the fact that they were covered with tiny scars. She ran her hand over the scars and smiled at the smoothness. He'd been clean for ages.

Jim nodded. "Yeah. Makes it a little easier, I suppose…"  
He paused. "When we're ready, we'll know. All I care about is having you next to me."

He kissed her gently and pulled back the covers, getting underneath. Once she had joined him, he turned out the light.

"Night, Ray." It was quiet in the dark. "Love you."

--

Silver arrived at the BenBow Inn three months later. By then, Raven had happily returned to work, commuting back and forth each day.

Jim was still on his break. He used this opportunity to help out at the Inn, lending a hand wherever necessary.

Silver's arrival startled a few guests and they left, but Sarah was happy to meet the cyborg who had changed Jim's life for the better.

The cyborg was now on parole, being on Montressor. A Robocop followed him around oftentimes, not letting Silver out of his sight. Silver didn't seem to mind too much.

When he was introduced to Raven, he kissed her hand.

"Lovely to meet ya, Lass. You're finer than Jim let on," he boasted with a grin.

Raven blushed, biting her lip as Jim laughed. She let the two go off and spend some time together, Morph following, while she went to help Sarah in the kitchen.

---


	37. Catching Up

****

Jim's Folly 

I took a break from this for awhile. My mind needed it…and I don't want to become obsessed. Obsession is bad. Idolatry is sin. Obeying God is fun. ^_^ He blessed me this week. Thanks, Lord. I appreciate it. ^_^

Anyway, I have plenty of new ideas now, so….yeah. 

****

Chapter Thirty Seven

"So, your father's been visiting for awhile, I noticed?" Silver asked as they stood on the dock. The weather was cloudy and cool, as usual, but Jim didn't seem to mind.

He nodded and sighed. "Yeah. It's funny, though…it's like he's trying to earn my forgiveness, but he's being such a jerk about it. I mean, he's making all these rude comments about Ray, and…yeah. It's just…he's not you, Silver."  
The old cyborg smiled warmly at Jim's comment. "Thanks, lad. That means a lot to me."

Jim was quiet for awhile. Leland was somewhere amongst the docks, observing. He'd not been to Montressor in years…it would take some time to regain his bearings. Jim didn't mind at all; as long as Leland was far, far away, it would all be fine.

Silver sighed. "Well, lad. What're your future plans? I heard you resigned from being a captain and all, and I thought…"

Jim smiled. "I'm taking time off. I want to spend time with my wife."  
"She works full time, Jimbo."  
"I know, but…if I was still a captain, I'd be spacing in another galaxy. I wouldn't be here to greet her when she came home at night."  
Silver smiled warmly. "Who would have thought such a hard, cold and uncaring boy like yerself would fall in love, get married, and say such sweet things about a bonny lass who actually agreed to be with ya." He chuckled to himself. Goodness. Jimbo had gotten himself into quite a lot.

Jim shrugged. "I don't mind one bit, you know. Being whatever you think is…less manly, if you will."  
Silver nodded. "Fancy that."

---

It was a bleak afternoon on Montressor when Raven returned home early, pale as a sheet.

Jim was at her side immediately. "What is it? Are you okay?"

She held up a piece of paper. "I've been…dismissed."  
Jim's eyes went wide. "They fired you?!"

"They…let me go, was more the term they used…"

Jim didn't rub her back to comfort her, he didn't hug her, he didn't whisper sweet words of reassurance into her ear. Instead, he gritted his teeth and seethed. "What is _that _about!? Did they give you a reason?"

Raven shrugged. "Apparently I'm no longer needed because they have no need for a dance program anymore. It's not considered a requirement for graduation. Few students seemed interested, they said, so they let me go." She paused. "They at least let me go with a recommendation if I want to apply anywhere else."

Jim shook his head, anger visible in his face. "That's…unbelievable. I can't believe this…I-ugh!" He cried out and hit his fist against the wall, making Raven jump.

She smiled faintly. "Tuesday is my last class…I'm to have my office cleaned out by then, etcetera, etcetera."

Jim said nothing but gathered her into his arms. He had no words for her. Instead, his mind was going through every curse word, every punishment and torture he could think of to do to those cruel people who'd fired his wife.

Raven pulled away and looked into his eyes. "We'll be okay, Jim…I'll get a job somewhere else, even if it means bussing tables…"  
Jim smirked. Even _he_ could do that. He had plenty of experience there.

Shrugging, Jim let her go and took her hand. Entering the kitchen, Jim's somber expression brought questions from his mother. Raven explained, and Sarah frowned. 

Her reaction was a lot better than Jim's had been.

Raven was taking it well, Sarah told her son later. "It's going to be okay, Jim. You'll see."

Hugging Jim, Sarah left the kitchen to give Jim space to seethe.

---

Later that evening, Leland knocked on the door of Jim and Raven's room. 

"'lo? Kids, it's me."  
Jim opened the door a crack, his angered expression barely visible. Leland pushed the door open rudely and entered the room.

"Just wanted to say congrats to both of ya…y'know, even though you got married awhile ago, I never really got the chance to talk with you." Leland pushed his hands into his pockets and looked around for Raven. When he couldn't see her, he looked at his son and cocked his head. "Where's yer wife?"'

Jim nodded his head towards the bathroom. "In there. Why?"

"As I said, boy, I wanted to say congrats."

"Well, thanks. It's late. Go to bed," Jim suggested forcefully.

Leland smiled faintly. "When are you going to bed? Or are you going-"  
Jim shot his father a glare that would silence Captain Amelia.

Leland grinned, amused. "Ah…time for my pure, precious little boy to become a man, eh?"

Jim felt his blood boil. He clenched his fists and resisted punching his father out right then and there. His mother would kill him for getting blood on the carpet, though.

"Well, am I right? My boy's a good boy. He's never done a wrong thing in his life," Leland stated. 

Biting his lip, Jim seethed, "You know _nothing _of my past."  
Leland sat down on Jim's bed and nodded. "No, boy, I don't. Tell me, please."  
Jim scowled. "Why are you asking me this now?"

Leland grinned. "Caught you at a bad time?"

Jim crossed his arms. "I don't remember you being such a jerk," he scoffed.

Leland shrugged and leaned back on Jim's bed, supporting himself with his arms. 

"Well, a decade of being away from your family can do that to you. Don't do that to your family, okay? I did a stupid thing when I left you guys. Sarah knows this already. I told her at your wedding how sorry I was, but from the way you're speaking to me already, I can tell it'll take longer to win your forgiveness."

Jim said nothing. Inside, his heart was aching. From jerk, to apologetic father. What a turn of events.

Was he drunk?

Jim crossed his arms. "You know what, Leland Hawkins? When you left, you tore my world apart. Everything about you I looked up to disappeared when you walked out on us, and there's nothing you can do that will give that back. When you left, you took a piece of me with you. That piece you still have, and it's a piece of my life I'll never have returned to me."  
Leland blinked solemnly. "Your childhood."  
Jim nodded. "Yes, my childhood. There are so many things I wish you could have seen me do, you know. When I built my solar surfer, you didn't care. When I got winning grades on my tests at school, you passed me by without so much as a glance. Way to raise a son, _Dad." _Jim glared at his father, who stood, eye to eye with his son.

Leland gritted his teeth and spat the words at his son. "Look, James. I tried to be there. I left because I found no happiness with you. You weren't where I needed to be, try as hard as I did. I wanted to love you in that time, but I couldn't. Jim, I tried to be proud of you, but I was so caught up in myself I had no time for anything else, even your mother."  
Jim shook his head. "Get out."

Leland smiled faintly. "You're so much like me, though. Yet different in many ways." 

He brushed a stray hair from his son's forehead and Jim flinched at the cold touch.

"You're meaner. Colder, harder. Yet you love your wife. And that's where you'll succeed when I failed."  
With that, Leland turned and left.

---

****

Author's Note: I can't decide whether or not Leland's TRYING to be a jerk or not...It seems I make him nice and then mean ten second later. I know it's making him out of character, but I suppose I'm turning his character into a cocky jerk who cares nothing for his family. He contradicts himself many times, lies to his son many times…and I'm leaving it that way because Leland was supposed to only be there as a shocker, but he weaseled his way into my story. *shudders* Yuck.

****


	38. I Love You

****

Jim's Folly 

Holy cow. Almost forty chapters. *tilts her glass* Here, here! Drink up, me hearties! Yo ho! 

This will be a short chapter. Why? I left my notes upstairs, and this is a song chapter…focused solely on Jim and Raven. It's the night you've all been waiting for. RATING GOES UP FOR THIS CHAPTER! ;P Just kidding. What did I say before? I do not believe in lemon stories.

There will be nothing explicit in this chapter. I promise. If you feel I've stepped over the non-explicit boundaries, let me know, please. 

****

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jim said nothing but crossed his arms and slouched on his bed, but not before pulling the covers up over him.

Raven opened the door and poked her head out. "Is it safe to come out now?" she asked quietly, making Jim smile faintly.

"Come on out. The monster's fled by now."  
Raven turned the bathroom light off and crawled into bed next to her husband. Looking at him once she could tell he was troubled. "What did he say?"

He shrugged. "Too much. Forget it, it's past."

"Then why are you still dwelling on it?" she asked quietly, tipping his chin up with her index finger. She sat next to him, but she faced him. Her expression was concerned, yet knowing. Jim smiled. He was going to get no where in this position.

She kissed him softly and smiled in return. "Sticks and stones, Jim. He can't do anything to you."

He stared into her eyes and frowned faintly. "I don't know how I let him bug me so much…but it's good when he does because you're never far behind to cheer me up."

"Isn't that handy?" she said, crossing her legs. He sighed. "I need to let this go."

"Forget about it, Jimmy." She rarely called him Jimmy. He looked at her funny and she giggled. "Forget it. Think about…" She blinked. "Me!"

He laughed. "Come to think of it, you do have a way of making flannel pajamas really, really attractive."

She giggled and sighed. "What do you mean it's my pajamas? It's just me!"

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah. It is just you." He took her by the wrist and pulled her to him, kissing her.

__

Once, as my heart remembers

All the stars were fallen embers

Once, when night seemed forever

I was with you

After they parted, he smiled faintly, his eyes still closed. "You are really good at making me forget my troubles, you know…"

She didn't smile. He'd opened his eyes and the two were having a conversation through their eye contact. She began to tremble. His eyes were calm, yet in them, she could tell.

He was ready.

__

Once, in the care of morning

In the air was all belonging

Once, when that day was dawning

I was with you

She bit her lip and blinked several times, trying to sigh out her trembling. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be afraid, Ray…" he whispered, kissing her forehead softly. 

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. She was terrified. What if…what if? No. He loved her. Nothing else mattered.

She looked up at him and searched his eyes for any hesitation. The only hesitation as in her own eyes. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. She was ready, she just didn't feel it. He loved her. He wouldn't hurt her like Simon had so long ago. 

This would be special.

How far we are from morning?

How far we are?

The stars shining through the darkness?

Falling in the air?

He held her against him. He was lying back down again, his eyes half closed as he held his forehead against hers, his arms encircling her waist. "I love you, Ray. I won't hurt you like he did. I promise." 

His words, so sincere, brought tears to her eyes. He did love her. He loved her more than his own life and she knew that.

So what was holding her back? He wiped away the tear that fell and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Just say the word," he whispered into her hair. She thought for a moment. 

This wasn't Simon. This was her husband. She had nothing to fear. Jim loved her.

Once, as the night was leaving

Into us, our dreams were weaving

Once, all dreams were worth keeping

I was with you

Making up her mind, she looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Jim. I trust you."

With that, she kissed him in return, ignoring the other tears that had decided to fall along with the other. Jim did not care. She felt him smile beneath her kiss, and that amused her. 

His promise was sincere; he did not hurt her. He was everything a man should be to his wife. Gentle, delicate. He treated her like the princess she was. Over and over, he told her he loved her, quietly into her ear, yet her heart heard it like it was amplified by tens of thousands of speakers. This man loved her, and he would never stop.

Once, when our hearts were singing

I was with you

---

****

Author's Note: _I can't tell you HOW hard it was to write this chapter. I kept it going by listening to Yanni. He is SUCH an inspiration for writing love scenes. Holy cow. Anyway, I had to resort to consulting another writer because I'm all "How the heck do I start a scene like that?!" She didn't know either. _

I hope this was to your satisfaction. If you were looking forward to lemon, look somewhere else, I'm afraid. I don't go for that sort of thing. I consider it immoral, you see.

Isn't marriage beautiful?

Anyway, the song was "Fallen Embers" by Enya. Lyrics, of course, at Letssingit.com.


	39. Two Blue Lines

****

Jim's Folly

What's with all these sudden new writers taking over?! I've updated twice and both times I've been shot down to number four! Crazy. Oh well, I'm on page…..a million and whatever in the Zelda section. To stay on top out there, you gotta write two chappies a day. :P

I don't go for that sort of thing, either. 

  
Well, there you have it. Jim and Raven have consummated their marriage, finally. What next? Well, what usually happens after an unprotected sexual encounter? The woman gets pregnant. So much for a surprise. ^_~ Well, I suppose I can still surprise you. 

Squabbit, speaking of surprises…..yours still hasn't come yet. 

****

Chapter Thirty-Nine

It wasn't raining when Jim woke that morning. He got out of bed quietly, leaving Raven to sleep. 

Throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, he headed down the stairs, whistling happily to himself. Silver was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and Sarah was busy at the stove, making a large breakfast for the hungry cyborg.

Silver looked up and nodded at Jim as the boy entered the room. "Ey, Jimbo."

Jim grinned. "Morning Silver!" he replied, walking over to his mother. Kissing her on the cheek, he hugged her. "Hey, Mom. That smells great. Aren't you gonna have anything?" With a wink, Jim went off to find something to do. He was whistling again.

Silver and Sarah exchanged a glance. 

"What was that all about?" Silver asked her quietly. Sarah shrugged, holding a spatula in one hand. "He's never that happy in the morning…" She thought for a moment and her eyes lit up. "Oh…"

Silver grinned. "Aye, luv. He ain't your little boy no more."

Sarah blushed faintly. She didn't want to think about that…Jim was her sweet little boy…But he was also married. 

When her son returned to the kitchen, Sarah smiled at him. "So, Jim…I hear Leland and you had a talk."

Jim's smile fell. "Yeah. We talked. What about it?"

"Was he nice to you?" she asked, stirring her pancake mixture. 

Jim poured himself some purp juice. "He was Dad. That's how he always is. Anyway, if you talk to him in the next while, tell him to stay outta my room. It's not his territory."  
Jim left the kitchen, silently. No more was the happy whistling leaving his lips.

Silver sighed, Sarah following suit. "I shouldn't have said anything," she muttered.

"Ah, don't be worryin' about 'im. He's fine. He needs to get used to the fact that his father needs time to get used to his little boy all grown up."

Sarah looked at the old cyborg, her eyes tired. "You think so?"

"Aye, luv. I know so."  


--

It had been two weeks since Raven and Jim's 'encounter' and Raven wasn't feeling so well. She knew it couldn't be her period- she wasn't due until the following week. Either way, she woke up in the morning throwing up until her throat burned from the acid. Jim was worried about her, but he had his sneaking suspicion that nothing was wrong.

Still, he had his mother take Raven to the doctor. If this was a woman thing, Raven might be glad that Sarah was there with her.

The doctor was a demi-human woman with kind eyes. She had human hands, but the real give away was in her lizard-like face. She was still kind in appearance and Raven wasn't afraid at all.

After discussing her symptoms, the doctor smiled faintly. "Ah, well, Mrs. Hawkins…shall I say, Mrs. Hawkins Jr…" The doc winked at Sarah. "It appears that you could be pregnant." 

Raven gasped. "So soon?" 

The doctor grinned. "Well, all it takes is to have intercourse on the right evening."

Raven shook her head. "I don't know any of that stuff…I mean…"

The doctor nodded and handed Raven a small package. "It's old fashioned, but you can't beat what has always worked. It's a pregnancy test. Go into the bathroom and use this. The results will be in in about…an hour."

Raven looked at Sarah who nodded excitedly. "Go for it! Come on, Raven, this is exciting!"

Raven sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back."  


---

Andrew knew something was wrong with his mother. He could feel it in his bones. 

When he walked down the stairs to find Simon eating a large bowl of something…he couldn't tell what it was, he narrowed his eyes. "Do you feel…I dunno, weird today?" Andrew asked him cautiously. Simon raised an eyebrow at his son and shrugged. 

"I'm extra hungry today, if that does anything for ya," Simon replied before stuffing another mouthful into his gaping mouth.

Andrew sighed, dejected. So much for that…

---

An hour was an eternity. Finally, Sarah looked. "So…" she whispered, looking at the tab, "What do two lines mean?"

The doctor smiled. "It means you'll be seeing me more often for routine checkups and ultrasounds, my dear girls!"

Raven's jaw dropped. "You mean…"

"You're pregnant!"


	40. Every One in Six

****

Jim's Folly

*throws a party* HURRAH! We've reached forty chapters! I thought this would make it to about twelve chapters. Thanks for all the support, guys. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate it. 

****

Chapter Forty

Andrew was in the shower, singing quietly to himself. His heart was aching. He hadn't seen his mother in years. Each time it hit him like a new revelation, and he was closer and closer to the breaking point.

Even though he was only twelve, his voice was already beginning to change. He figured it would be fully changed by the time he was thirteen, which wasn't too far off.

Singing quietly to a song he heard, he tried to keep his voice low.

"There's a magic only two can tell; in the dark night ultra violet is a wicked spell. The stars and planets taking shape; a stolen kiss has come too late…"

Turning off the water and drying himself off, he dressed and prepared to go to bed. Simon was out again, probably off gallivanting with one of the many ladies he brought home each night. A few had hit on his twelve year old son, but Andrew had taken to his room and hid there in the dark, singing quietly to himself. He figured that if Raven's voice made him feel better, why wouldn't his own voice, the incarnate of her own, work too?

After double checking that Simon wasn't home, he began to belt out lyrics to various songs. 

"I want to heal, I want to feel what I thought was never real; I want to let go of the pain I've held so long!" Screaming always made Andrew feel better. After he was sure the doors were locked and he was safe, he crawled into bed and hid his face beneath the covers so the darkness wouldn't be able to see him crying himself to sleep.

---

On Andrew's thirteenth birthday, Raven lit a candle at the dinner table for him. 

"To my baby boy," she whispered, a solitary tear falling. Jim kissed the side of her head. "He's okay, Ray. I know he is."

She nodded, sitting down. "I hope so."

It had been a month since her doctor's appointment and she could already feel her body beginning to change. She'd been through this before, but…it was still a new experience each time. Each time she looked in the mirror, she could tell she was getting bigger, even though Jim couldn't see a thing. She tried to convince him it was a maternal thing, but he just shrugged, patted her stomach and left the room with a smile on his face.

Raven was already beginning to think of how nice it would be to hold a baby again. She had loved raising Andrew as a baby. Babies were wonderful to hold…they smelled good, they were so soft and small… Raven giggled to herself in the mirror. She wondered what the baby would be. If it was a girl, she would be ecstatic. She'd wanted a girl after Andrew. A big brother to her baby, just like Mark was to her. Even if her baby was a boy, she'd be happy. Jim would probably like a boy to play with and to teach him the things his father had never taught him. However, a girl would be treated just the same in the ways of spoiling. She would be his little princess. She'd have everything she could ever want, ever dream of. Raven blushed. Closing her eyes as she put her hands on her stomach, she felt a little silly as she looked down at herself. "Come to us soon, little one…"

---

That night when Raven went to bed, she felt strange. It wasn't a normal stomach pain…it was sharper. Sharper and slightly more severe. She decided to have a shower to relax her muscles.

Jim was reading his solar surfing magazine on his bed when he heard his wife screaming.

Yanking the door open, he was shocked to find Raven sobbing on the floor of the tub. She was surrounded in blood.

----

Doctor Orca nodded, removing her glasses and putting them on her head. 

"Mr. Hawkins, your wife had a miscarriage. This is very common among women, I'm afraid. It very well could be from the stress of late. I won't bore you with long doctor words, but I will tell you that she will take awhile to heal. If it is in your realm, you two are able to try again in a couple of months."

Jim nodded. "Thanks, Doc. I'll tell her."  
Doctor Orca nodded firmly and tightened her lips grimly. "Jim, if she's ever needed you more, this is the time. She needs you more than ever in her entire life. She will probably go through denial, then depression. She needs family, love, affection. Shower her. Make sure she knows it wasn't her fault."

Jim nodded, ignoring the tears that burned behind his eyes.

How could this happen. Why did women have miscarriages? Why was that…allowed? What caused this? A million questions raced through his mind but only one stood out. Why Raven?

Doctor Orca pursed her lips and looked at the ground. "I'm dreadfully sorry this happened to you, Mr. Hawkins. Tell Raven to come by tomorrow morning for a checkup, okay?"

Jim nodded, biting his lip. There was no stopping the tears this time. Doctor Orca left and closed the door behind her as Jim gathered his sobbing wife into his arms and they grieved together.

----

The second song I'm sure you all know. The first was Savage Garden's "Carry on Dancing." The second song, of course, was Linkin Park with "Somewhere I Belong."

Lyrics, as always, at Letssingit.com.


	41. Remnants

****

Jim's Folly

Angel, darling….I really hope you're still speaking with me. I know that last chapter caused reason to give up our speaking terms, but I hope you can forgive me and wait anxiously for Monkeypants'/Squabbit's surprise. I know. I'm a sadistic freak who enjoys writing in order to destroy her characters and miff the readers who have grown so close to them. It's just the way I do things. *laughs* Hey, in my stories way back when, all my characters ended up dying, so just you wait. :P Nothing of that sort has happened yet, and I doubt it will. There's always a chance….though it's one in a….let's say, one in six. Hah. See, that was a joke…one in six, get it….oh, never mind. 

Angelface, I know you won't get this message in a long time, but I'm glad to have you with us. Catch up soon, sweetie. Oh, and the ideas keep coming….so don't worry about falling behind! 

****

Chapter Forty One

Jim worked in the kitchen while the radio pounded beside his head. He was under the sink, trying to fix the leak that had decided to spring during a busy part of the lunch rush at the Inn.

In the background a catchy tune played, a song sung by a boy who sounded young. Fourteen, maybe. Fifteen, even. Reminded him of Jim, actually. It was rather amusing. Jim even found himself humming along by the time the song was almost over.

Putting away the tools and wiping his hands on his dirty jeans, Jim rose and closed the cabinet. "All set," he informed Sarah who was entering with a new truckload of dishes.

"Where's B.E.N. when you need him, Jim?" Sarah asked rhetorically. Jim chuckled and walked off with his toolbox.

B.E.N. didn't miss his cue and entered seconds later. "All set for dish duty, Mrs. Hawkins!" he screeched and threw on huge yellow rubber gloves. He didn't want to rust his metal in the dish water, of course. 

---

Raven was curled up in a soft chair by the fireplace as a snowstorm raged outside. It had been a number of weeks since her miscarriage and she was beginning to feel better physically. She'd been in a lot of pain, which was common, according to the doctor. 

In a few weeks, if she was interested, she was welcome to start trying for another child. She and Jim never talked about it. She was sure the time would come when they were ready again. Maybe it would be another year. Just like the first time.

She chuckled at the thought and continued to read her articles. The doctor had given her various pamphlets from other doctors and a range of hospitals. 

Reading one to herself, she was in shock at the statistics.

"If there have been 2 spontaneous abortions in a row, then the most reliable information suggests that there is about a 35% chance (1 in 3) that the next pregnancy will be lost. Therefore, the loss rate is approximately doubled. If there have been 3 spontaneous abortions in a row, then it appears that the couple has a roughly 45-50% chance of a loss with the next pregnancy. There are reports indicating improvement in future pregnancy success for couples with recurrent pregnancy loss after there has been at least one prior live born for the couple (that is, a 40-45% loss rate if no live borns and only a 30% loss rate with a history of a prior live born). Therefore, the couple's prior reproductive history is also important."

She frowned. Though Andrew hadn't been Jim's, that had been a successful pregnancy. Would it be like the article said? Would she go through a few miscarriages and then finally, _finally _have a successful pregnancy? Tears clouded her eyes and she decided it was best if she didn't even think about it.

Leland was in the easy chair across from her. In between the two easy chairs was a couch. In front of the couch was a table scattered with numerous magazines. Leland was glancing at one. From where she sat, Raven couldn't make out the content of the magazine, but she didn't really care.

Seeing her tears, Leland sighed. "It's not your fault, you know."  
She looked up and met his eyes, her own clearing of tears.

"What?" she asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. There were a few other customers in the Inn's main room, but they were spread around the room and didn't seem interested in their conversation.

"Infertility's in the family, young one," Leland told her quietly. She frowned and said nothing, urging him to continue.

Leland rose and sat on the table before her, lowering his voice.

"Jim's my only kid, and now you know why. Sarah and I, we tried to have more, but…it just didn't work for us. I know you got yourself a kid of yer own, so it must be on Jimmy's side. Sorry, kid."  
Raven blinked. That made sense…but…what if Leland was just saying that?

"Are you sure it's just not…one of those one-in-six chances? Miscarriage is common among women, you know," she informed him, tapping her pamphlets. 

Leland skimmed the paragraph she had just read and pointed to the line that read: "Therefore, the couple's prior reproductive history is also important."

"Right there, Raven. See? As far as I know, you're fertile. Jim might…well, as I said. It's in the family."  
Raven licked her lips. It _did _make sense…but…

"I'll…we'll just have to see how things go," she replied quietly. Leland nodded. "Yes, you could do that. I just hope things work out for both of you, even though my own kid hates me."

Raven frowned. "Mr. Hawkins, he doesn't hate you. He just…" She trailed off. "I don't know how he feels, but I know that he doesn't hate you. I won't speak for him, but I know that a part of him is glad you came back."

"He sure doesn't show it," Leland muttered, averting his eyes into the fireplace.

Raven reached out and touched her father-in-law's arm. "Don't think like that. Give him time. Perhaps lots. He'll come around eventually, it will just take cooperation from you, too."

Leland chuckled. "He gets his stubborn side from me, that's for sure."

Raven smiled and nodded. "Understood."

Leland stood up and sighed. "Thanks for this talk, Raven. It's been fun, actually."  
"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. They'd talked about infertility and bad tempers. That was fun? 

"Yeah. Getting to know you a bit. It's nice." With that, he left the room, tossing his magazine back onto the pile.

---

That night as Jim slept, he was haunted by dark, disturbing dreams. A tall man was chasing him down a long, narrow hallway and he was having difficulty breathing. His chest was tight and he felt dizzy, like he would pass out. Falling and scrambling against the wall, he clutched at his chest as a feeling filled his brain. This was a familiar feeling. He remembered this feeling from a tiny shack in the middle of a bad part of town. He felt high.

Visions swam before him. Raven, looking beautiful, his father, smiling at him and acting nice. His wife in a pool of her own blood. He could see a horrific vision of her holding a baby. It was very clear the baby was dead. 

She was crying.

A face clouded Jim's vision, pushing Raven from it. He could see nothing but this face. Dark hair, dark eyes, soft skin. Pale. Pure. Andrew.

Andrew, standing before Jim, looked older. He appeared to be around thirteen. He was smiling. Reaching a hand out to his stepfather, he grinned wider. 

"Find me," he whispered as Jim took his hand. 

Jim woke up with a jolt and sat up, waking his wife who had been sleeping against his chest.

"What, what? Jim, what is it? Are you okay?" Raven demanded in a flurry of questions as she turned on the bedside lamp. Jim's breathing was labored and he was trembling. Raven noticed how pale he looked.

"Honey…are you okay?"

He looked into her eyes and again, saw the blood. The baby. He shut his eyes tight and put his forehead against hers, just breathing in her scent. She encircled him in her arms and he immediately began to feel better.

"Bad dream…really, really bad dream," he whispered into her hair. 

"Can I ask what it was about…?" she asked. He shook his head. "I don't want to remember most of it…" He considered telling her Andrew had been there, but decided against it. The last thing she needed was more pain.

He definitely didn't want to tell her about the baby. And the blood. The blood…

"I felt high…like…back with Rowan," he told her. She pulled his face from her hair and cupped it in her hands before her. "You had an LSD flashback. They come in dreams and in real time, so if you see weird things happening, it could be an LSD flashback. It's…not the greatest drug you took back then, if you couldn't already tell."  
He chuckled. "Yeah, I kind of figured. I really hope I don't dream that severely again, though…it was…just…awful."

He kissed her forehead, enjoying the coolness of her skin beneath his lips and sighed. This time, when he resettled to go back to sleep, he snuggled against her. It was her turn to be the comforter.

----

Author's Note: So, Leland's being nice again like the little Gollum/Leland thing he is according to Squabbit, Raven's doing research and Jim's probably infertile. Where do we go from here? ^_~ 

Stay tuned! Oh yeah…credits.

Clip found at: www. infertilitytutorials. com/ miscarriage_members/ incidence. Cfm

Zap the spaces. I mean, if you're interested, anyway. The site's full of long words. An of course, since we're naught but humble pirates…and all we want is to leave and never come back… They'll be disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means no.

Sorry. I make no sense. Saw POTC again last night. That's three times now. Woah.


	42. Capernaeuma Idol

****

Jim's Folly

I'm so cruel. I know. It's sad, really. Sadistic. Sick. Gross. Putrid and all words that the thesaurus can find for "Raine Ishida's madness". Hey, that should be a book title.

****

  
Chapter Forty Two

Jim awoke from another dream. This one was also about Andrew. He was with a tall man and a young girl. The tall man was explaining something to Andrew and then Andrew would go off into an enclosed space where the girl and the man would watch him from behind soundproof glass. 

When Jim woke, he was confused. What had _that _been about?

---

Andrew was singing softly to himself while thumbing through a textbook when Simon came through the door. Andrew barely gave him a glance before he stopped singing.

"Hey, you singin' again, boy?" Simon asked, dropping a couple of bags on the kitchen counter. Andrew shrugged. "Not really," he replied quietly. Picking up his pencil, he made it appear that he was doing homework.

Simon sat in the chair across from him at the kitchen table, crossed his hands and stared at his son.

"Son, I've heard you singing before. You have some real talent. You know your voice has been changing, too. Before ya know it, you'll be some teenaged prodigy. It'll be great. You'll be famous and everything! Y'think we could record you singin' and send it away to some agent-type people?"

Andrew just stared at his father blankly. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No. I'm serious, boy. We could use the money."  
Andrew chuckled, amused. He had that part right.

If he did become famous and get on TV, his mother might see him in Montressor…he could travel…No. Simon wouldn't let him travel.

Simon wouldn't let Andrew leave Capernaeuma. 

Andrew looked his father in the eyes, smiled faintly and shook his head. "I'll think about it, but don't expect anything."

"That's my boy," Simon said, ruffling Andrew's hair and walking into the kitchen to put groceries away.

"Just think, Andy. You could be like that Avery guy on the radio right now."

Andrew thought for a moment and nodded. Avery was a young guy probably a couple of years Andrew's senior who was popular at the moment.

Interesting. Wasn't it every boy's dream to become a rock star? Andrew had no talent playing any instruments…his instrument was his voice. 

If he had a band…or something…

---

Avery December looked at his manager in disbelief. "You can't possibly think I'm going to sing this." In his hand he held a lyric sheet for a new song. 

Avery read some of it outloud to his manager. 

"Avery comin' atcha, gonna rock you 'til you can't stand no more? Brock, I don't sing this kinda stuff, you know that! I sing songs that make sense!"

He threw the sheet at his manager and stormed off. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Brock sighed heavily. "Avery, you need a partner or something. Someone who might actually sing this. Someone who wouldn't complain at everything your writers give you!" 

Avery poked his head out of the doorway to his hotel room and narrowed his eyes. "You want me to have a partner? Go find one for me and then we'll talk."  


---

Andrew was on the computer a few days later when he noticed an article on Avery December.

"According to agent Brock Wilson, Avery December is scouting for a new partner. Send your demos to…"  
Andrew, out of curiosity, scribbled the address down and put it away so Simon wouldn't find it.

----

"So, when are we having the Christmas party?" Leland asked Sarah one afternoon in late December. Sarah shrugged. "As long as we have some hands in the kitchen helping me cook, I don't mind at all when it happens. When do you think we should have it?" 

Leland glanced at the calendar. "Well…how about Christmas Day?"

Two weeks from then.

Sarah bit her lip as she washed some dishes and thought. "I'll think about it. Ask Jim and Raven if they have any plans, okay?"

Leland nodded. "Sure."  


---

In the music studio at Andrew's school, he clicked the recorder to 'On.'

Since it was near Christmas, he sang a couple of Christmas songs. He wasn't sure what exactly he was doing, but after singing a few rounds of 'What Child is This?' he decided that would be a good enough demo.

On the way home from school, he put it in the express delivery slot at the Plasma Mail Studio. 

Excitement ran through his bones, even though he knew nothing much would be accomplished from this. There was a ninety eight percent chance he wasn't even going to be looked at.

He didn't care. It was worth a try. If he got famous, he might be able to escape Simon and find his mother.

--

Raven had had enough. She was all cried out. It was her third miscarriage in two and a half months and the doctor was beginning to lose hope. 

Raven didn't say anything about how hard she was believing it would happen, she just knew it would happen eventually.

Jim was afraid to even try anymore. Leland had told Jim about Raven and his talk and now paranoid, Jim didn't even want to risk making Raven lose another child.

"We'll have a baby, Jim," Raven assured him one night. "It just…might take awhile."

Jim said nothing. In the pit of his heart, he knew this had to be all his fault.

---

It had been weeks and Andrew had heard nothing from this Brock Wilson fellow. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but…

That evening as he did his homework, Simon came in the door waving something frantically. "Andy! Andy, come here!"

Simon was holding an envelope addressed to Andrew. The return address was Brock Wilson's.

Paling, Andrew ripped the envelope open to find a chip for a video message. Putting it into Simon's mail player, Brock's face popped up on the screen. "Hello, Andrew. My name is Brock Wilson. I've just listened to your tape and I find you have fabulous potential. If you're interested, please come to the Friar Rose building at ten AM on Monday morning for an interview and a small demo in front of a few of us. We're all excited to meet you after I played your demo for everyone. You can sing whatever you like, just please be there.

"I probably shouldn't get my hopes up or yours, but Avery December overheard your tape and couldn't help commenting on your talent. I hope to see you on Monday, Andrew. The address is…"

Andrew's hands were shaking and Simon was turning red.

"You sent it in without telling me?!" he shouted. Looking at Andrew's face, he decided he didn't need to get angry. It would be a waste of breath. His son was going to be famous!

---

Avery December himself was present on that Monday morning when Andrew walked in. Even though Andrew was only thirteen, his height was to his advantage. He was around five foot seven and he wasn't finished growing yet.

Brock immediately stepped forward when Andrew came in, Simon close behind.

"Hello, you must be Andrew," Brock said, extending his hand. Andrew nodded. "This is my dad, Simon."

Brock shook Simon's hand too. "Well, Andrew, I'm glad you came. This is Avery, he asked if he could attend your audition as well."

Andrew studied Avery, while frowning. The boy with the amazing voice who had to be around sixteen was tall and very thin, not human, but close enough. He was around six feet tall with black hair and dark eyes. His kind reminded Andrew of Amy, who had discoloration around her accentuated cheekbones. Avery was a little more defined. His skin was tanned a lot darker and was even darker around his chiseled cheekbones and his ears were slightly pointed and longer than a human's.

He had several piercings in his ears, his hair was spiked over his eyes and he had a nice smile. He definitely looked made over, kind of synthetic. That could have been partly his nationality, but he was definitely wearing a lot of makeup, especially around the eyes, and he was well-groomed. He was what some of Andrew's school friends called a 'pretty boy.'

His immediate reaction to Andrew was "Whoa, he's just a kid!"

Avery walked up to Andrew, looked him over with his lips pursed and nodded. "How old are ya, kid?"

"Thirteen," Andrew replied. 

Avery raised his thinned eyebrows. "Well, you have a voice like a king. Come, sing for us, if you please." Andrew noticed that Avery's tongue was pierced. There was a green barbell in the older boy's tongue. Interesting.   
Avery struck Andrew as a 'get what he wants' kind of guy. Nonetheless, Andrew felt nothing but friendliness radiating from him.

Simon sat in a chair and beamed with pride. 

Andrew, trembling, stood before the few people and frowned. "What should I sing?"

Avery grinned. "Sing my new song, if you know it."  
"The one about…" Andrew started and Avery finished his sentence. "The fact that there's no love in this world. You know, the chorus goes 'I'm looking for a place to call my home; 'Cause there's no one out there who really gets me;' y'know that one?"

Andrew nodded. "Yeah…not by heart, but…"  
Avery grinned. "Sing what I just sang. That should be just fine."

Andrew cleared his throat and sang what Avery had just sang for him.

Avery's eyes were wild and he got shivers. "Sign him on, Brock. Right now!"

Brock studied him. "He's a little young, Avery, don't you think-"

"Child prodigy!" Avery cried, throwing up his hands. "Brock, who cares what you want. I thought you wanted me to have a partner! Andy here is perfect. Andy and Avery. Wait…" He thought. "You need a stage name. It's obvious my real name ain't Avery, but that's not important."  
Simon stood. "What would you call him?"

"What's yer middle name, kid?" Avery asked, slinging an arm around Andrew's shoulders. Andrew frowned uncomfortably. "Richard," he said quietly.

"Ricky! We'll call ya Ricky. Great! We'll find a last name for you. Anyway, let's get you signed up for a contract! Bring yer daddy and we'll go to Brock's office on the thirtieth floor, 'kay?"

Andrew looked back at his father who shrugged. "Fine by me," Simon replied.

"Meet us there, Mr….Andrew," Avery said, leading Andrew away, still with his arm around Andrew's shoulders.

Simon grinned as he followed Brock close behind. His son was going to be famous.

---

****

Author's Note: Well that CERTAINLY took a turn I didn't expect. Away from the homeliness of Raven and Jim and into the lives of Simon and Andrew for once! I know Squabbit's an Andrew fan, so I thought I'd write about him a little more…not to mention Raven needs to know where he is! Hee. I'm excited. Avery sounds really hot, too. Perhaps I'll draw him and find a way to post his picture somewhere. *grin grin* When I picture him, I picture some whacked J-Pop star. Whoa…*melts* Yumminess. :P Not to mention Avery wasn't supposed to show up…nor Brock. No one was really supposed to show up…but I think Avery might turn into some kinda character! What's with me bringing all kinds of new characters into the world of Jim's Folly? This is supposed to be a Treasure Planet story! 


	43. Andrew's Audition

****

Jim's Folly

Angel, baby, Andy's….no wait. Argh. I was going to say he's fourteen, but he's not, is he…Rats.

Mia, darling…Andrew is…#1, gone…, #2, not Jim's child. They're married. They want a child of their own….y'know. Their creation. 

Goodness me. After this chapter, you'll probably think me a freak for having a small crush on Avery, our newest JF member. He's pretty. Picture a J-Pop star like Miyabi. Yes, pretty like him. Look here and here's an example of Avery's 'style.' crysania.com /file/images/jrock/dlq_photo01-miyabi.jpg

Get rid of the spaces and you can see a picture of the oh-so-pretty Miyavi. Kind scary that that's a man, but hey. That's hip in Japan. 

****

Chapter Forty Three

Avery sat in the main living room of the hotel. The room was currently unoccupied save for him and Andrew, who sat in an easy chair with his feet up on the table. It was half past two in the morning and neither of the boys could sleep. Simon was zonked in his room, Brock had been asleep for hours. Andrew had been pacing mindlessly when Avery knocked on the door in hopes his new friend was awake.

Andrew had many chances to study Avery when they were together because Avery was definitely not one for eye contact. Andrew found that Avery's funniest habit was the way he played with his tongue ring. It was rarely in his mouth unless he was speaking or singing. When thinking or waiting, the green barbell was visible through his teeth.

Andrew found Avery to be beautiful in a strange way. His kind was awe-inspiring and Andrew was almost afraid of how much he studied his new friend. 

It was a few days since Andrew's audition and now they were waiting for the time when they'd travel a few hours to a larger town on Capernaeuma that would test Andrew's singing capabilities and see if he was really set for stardom. 

In those few days, Avery had changed his appearance radically. His hair was bleached white now and the tips were black. He had also gotten himself some colored contacts. He told Andrew he wanted to be different, so his eyes were now light blue. The darkness of his irises originally seeped through the contacts giving Avery's eyes a starry, mystical look.

As Andrew stared at his shoes to divert his attention, Avery played the piano. Claiming he was 'doodling' on the keys, he played beautiful minuets and boleros, biting his lip and playing with his tongue ring as he played.

Andrew was stunned at his talent. "Does anyone else know you can play like this?" he questioned. Avery shrugged and stopped playing, turning to face the younger boy. 

"No one cares, if they do know. My music isn't the…type to involve a piano. I play the guitar, though. I'm just sick of that instrument…for now."  
"You get inspired sometimes?" Andrew asked, meeting the older boy's eyes. Avery nodded, a tiny smile lighting on the corners of his lips.

"I love my guitar…yet I hate it at the same time. It's a vicious cycle…" He paused. "Do you play any instruments?" 

Andrew shook his head. "My throat, I guess?" he answered with a laugh. Avery shrugged. "No better instrument than the human voice," he agreed.

Andrew was quiet for a moment. "So when did you start singing?"

"Your age," Avery said quietly. He stood and sat on the arm of the chair Andrew was in. Andrew hadn't noticed Avery's long, painted nails, either. At least…not until they dug into his cheeks while Avery clenched Andrew's face in his hand. 

"Don't be afraid, Andy, but…stardom is everything you don't want it to be. If you truly love your life the way it is, turn back now."

Andrew, for the first time in a long time, found himself able to stare directly into Avery's eyes. "Why?"

The nails dug in harder, stinging slightly. "They'll change you. You won't be the same. Ever. I used to be sweet and innocent like you, you know." He paused and looked at his other hand, decorated with rings and bracelets. He looked at the nails and chuckled, releasing Andrew's face.

"I love how I sing, Andy, don't get me wrong. It's just…the management. They're nuts. You can't be famous in this day and age without having to sacrifice everything you've ever known."  
Avery stood and turned to leave. "Think about what I said before we leave on Monday, 'kay?"

Andrew tore his eyes away and nodded. "Yeah…I will."  
Andrew wanted to change. He'd already sacrificed anything. There was nothing to lose.

---

"You call yourself Ricky?" the manager of Fiero Records asked Andrew that afternoon on Monday. 

Avery hadn't spoken with Andrew since that morning when Andrew had decided to go.

Even though he'd been impressed with Andrew the moment Andrew had leapt forth into song, Avery had taken a strange turn and urged Andrew with everything he had to let this go. Give up stardom and enjoy life the way he was supposed to. Avery wanted him to enjoy life on his behalf. On every broken star's dream.

"Yeah. Ricky."  
"Got a last name, kid?" the manager, Darryl asked. 

Andrew smirked. "Not yet."

"Jordan," Avery called to Darryl. "Ricky Jordan's his name." Avery's arms were crossed and his expression cold. Nonetheless, Andrew couldn't help but be thankful for his newest friend.

"Yeah. That's what my name is," Andrew concurred.

Darryl raised an eyebrow and shrugged, taking notes. "Not as catchy as Avery December, but it'll have to do…maybe we'll change your name later," he muttered. Andrew caught Avery's eye; Avery raised an eyebrow as if to say "See?"

Andrew blinked. "I have no songs to sing, if you were wondering."  
"Do a cover. Sing Avery's song." Darryl didn't even look up. Standing, Andrew realized how much taller Darryl was compared to him. A young girl entered the room and smiled. "Oh good, I'm just in time!"

Darryl sent Andrew into the soundproof room.

"Sing a line or two from Avery's song."

Andrew nodded, swallowed and glanced nervously at Avery who feigned a smile and gave him a thumbs up.

Andrew licked his lips and tried to moisten his throat as he constantly swallowed. His hands were in his pockets. He was trembling. 

Moving closer to the speaker, he took a breath and opened his mouth. Trying to loosen a first note, his voice cracked and he began to cough. Darryl sighed in frustration.

"What's his problem?"

Avery's eyes were alert and his arms had uncrossed. He opened the door to the soundproof room, glared at Darryl and put his hands on Andrew's shoulders, looking down at the younger boy. His words to Andrew were hushed, but the entire crew could tell he was making a world of difference.

"You don't have to do this, Andy. But…I know you have reasons. I don't know what they are, but if you want to make it big, you have to sing. Trust me, this _is_ nerve wracking. I've been there too many times, Andy. You can't let them know you're scared or they'll squash you, got it?"

Andrew sighed. "I can't sing in front of these people…it won't mean anything to them."  
Avery's eyes softened and he smiled. "It'll mean something to me. Sing to me," he said quietly, patting his friend on the head and winking. 

"Try again?" Avery said, loud enough for Darryl to hear.

Brock was waiting for Avery, frowning. When the young popstar returned to his side, Brock turned to Avery and nodded. "You know, if we change his look a little, you two would make a fabulous duet."

Avery lowered his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. "Let him get his first song out, hey?"

Brock grinned and glanced at Simon, who bit his thumbnail nervously as Andrew tried to sing once more. This time, his voice came out smoothly. As Simon studied his son, he realized Andrew was relying on Avery for the only confidence he was showing. 

Simon was hurt when he saw Avery's proud smile. Too bad Andrew found comfort in a friend of three days instead of in his very own father.

---

Jim, wrapped in a blanket to ward of the impending cold, stared into the starry night on the balcony. Raven was spending some time watching a girly movie with Sarah and Leland had gone to bed already.

Jim smiled when he heard the cranking of metal behind him. He'd talk with Silver.

The old cyborg leaned on the railing and glanced at Jim.

"So, what's out here, Jimbo?" he asked quietly. Jim shrugged. "I'm just thinking, I guess."  
"You mad at yerself," Silver stated, looking into the sky. Jim smirked at the irony. Silver knew him so well he didn't even have to ask questions anymore.

"Well, Silver, you know this is all my fault," Jim replied quietly. Silver looked at Jim and frowned. "You talking about Raven and you?"

"Yeah," Jim said. "Miscarriages are common, but…it's too much and apparently infertility's in my family or something," he muttered, his brows furrowing together in frustration.

Silver smirked. 

"What's funny about that? I want to have a child with my wife and that's funny how?" Jim asked rather feisty in his tone of voice.

Silver smiled wider. "You've always been too hard on yerself, Jimbo my boy. Give it time. You'll have a child, just you wait. It's not time, I guess."

"Oh, and you know when that time is?" Jim asked, cocking his head in sarcasm.

Silver chuckled and shook his head, opening and closing his mechanical hand. "No, Jimbo, I don't. But you do. Wait for it, eh?"

Silver walked off and Jim frowned, watching the large cyborg hobble off. Odd.

This man knew so much…yet he'd explained so little to Jim…

Jim frowned. "Perhaps it was all those drugs I took."  
He never even considered that! Perhaps all those drugs he'd taken so long ago had killed all possible means of sperm left in his entire system! Dead! The drugs. They killed any chances of him having children. That had to be it.

Chewing on his lip, Jim nodded. He'd have to go to the doctor and ask about that, but it made perfect sense. Drugs were the cause of the miscarriages his wife was having. Infertility. Bah.

---

****

Author's Note: Avery's cute little tongue ring habit? My coworker does that. It's funny, gross and cute at the same time. Weird, eh?


	44. Remember?

****

Jim's Folly

Well, girlies…*sigh* Avery's captured my heart, I've recently become infatuated with Clay Aiken (his voice, ladies), I'm eating shrimp crackers and I need to write more about Jim and Silver as opposed to Avery. A lot has happened in the last few days, eh?

****

Chapter Forty Four

It was close to the Christmas party that Sarah had set for Christmas Eve when Raven was silently flipping channels. Silver read the newspaper in a nearby easy chair, Jim was up on the roof putting up Christmas lights with Leland, their first actual 'together time' since Leland had been there, and Sarah was taking a nap in her room upstairs.

Morph was happily assisting Jim on the roof while B.E.N. watched and warned from below.

Raven stopped on the music channel and watched this recent fellow, Avery December, strut his stuff on the TV screen.

After his song was over, the VJ was shown standing next to Avery, who looked like his usual, made-up self.

Raven chuckled. "Hey, Silver, would you believe me if I told you that was a man?"

Silver looked at the screen and frowned. "Hard to convince me… I tell ye, that's definitely no normal man, if that's what ye're askin'," he replied quietly, returning to his paper.

Raven smirked and listened to Avery introduce the next video. 

"This next video is actually a friend of mine, his name is Ricky Jordan, he's new to the scene. His song's called 'Back Home.' Enjoy it," Avery said, winking to the camera.

The camera faded into a music video showing sparkling lights and soft music began to play.

The credits came up and Raven studied them: "Back Home by Ricky Jordan FEAT: Avery December."

Raven nodded and remained on the channel, curious. Avery December was definitely a unique soul, but she'd never heard of this Jordan fellow. 

The first shot was kind of a half-shot of his face. He was kind of made-up like Avery but had a clean, familiar look to him. His eyes were blue. It was obvious that he was wearing contacts. His hair was brushed over his eyes and he stared into the camera deeply. 

Raven studied the boy who looked nearly seventeen and listened as he began to sing.

"_I've lived a lie most of my life, all I've wanted is to be right next to you; but you're nowhere to be found. I can't decide just what to do because everything is spinning around."_

His voice was smooth and it brought chills down her spine. She studied him, frowning. What was it about him that was so familiar? He was so dressed up, so fancy...so…fake.

Avery's face was on the screen now, and he was smirking, blinking slowly as the camera faded in and out on other objects, dark skies, stars, mountains, lakes and water falls. Ricky was standing on a rock outside a waterfall and Avery was standing in the water, singing at the sky as both of them sang the chorus.

"_Oh, and how I've missed you, and oh I wish I knew_

If you missed me too;

It's been a long, long time, 

But there's no doubt in my mind you want me to come back home."

Ricky sang the last three words and the camera zoomed in on his beautiful, porcelain face and Raven gasped, letting out a shriek and covering her mouth in shock.

She stood suddenly, pointing at the screen as Silver lowered the paper.

"What is it, lass?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's! That…it can't be, but…!" She looked at Silver. "Go get Jim RIGHT NOW!" she cried and Silver didn't have to be told twice.

Minutes later, Jim was racing into the room as the song was half over.

Raven was gnawing on her fingernails as she knelt in front of the TV.

Jim was at her side immediately. "Are you alright?!" he demanded, looking her over.

She pointed to the TV. "It's Andrew…that's my…Andy," she whispered.

Jim looked at the screen, at Avery's face. "…that?" Raven smiled and shook her head. "the other one," she breathed.

The next shot showed Avery and Ricky standing back to back on the edge of a cliff that overlooked snowy mountains. They were wearing similar clothing and Ricky looked particularly made-up, not as much as Avery, but similar.

"_There's no doubt in my mind…" _Ricky was sitting on the grass under a tree.

He looked into the camera, deeply. His eyes were penetratingly blue. Raven saw right past them.

"_You want me to come back home," _he whispered in song and the video faded out with Avery sitting on the other side of the tree, looking back at his new friend with pained eyes.

Jim frowned. "Are you sure, babe?" he asked Raven, squeezing her hand.

"That's my son, Jim," she said quietly. "I'm positive."  
Jim glanced at Silver, who shrugged. Not like _he_ knew who Andrew was. 

"Well…what do we do?" Jim asked her quietly. She stood. "Research. If he has a CD or something, I'm going to go buy it, and after that…I'm going to look for fan sites. They usually tell me where the person is from, right?"

"Star Search," Jim suggested. Raven sighed. "Good idea. I'll be back in a little while."

"Want me to come?" Jim asked. She shook her head. "I'll be okay."

Jim glanced at Silver, who shrugged again as they heard the door close behind Raven.

"I really hope it's him so she's not brutally disappointed," Jim muttered. 

Silver sat down again and sighed. "Well, Jimbo, you knew tha boy, didn't ya? Did that kid look like him?"

Jim didn't want to say anything. He was afraid to admit to his mentor that the boy looked absolutely identical to his wife's son.

---

****

Author's Note: This is bad. In the future Avery will probably get increasingly more flirtatious, but that's just how he is. It's his nature. He's not particularly flirting with Andrew, per se, but he's just flirting in general. It's that which makes him hot. *smirks* 


	45. Dark Moonlight

****

Jim's Folly

When should I have the Christmas party, children?

****

Chapter Forty Five

The tear was silver as the moon glinted off the drop as it fell to the ground. The cheek from which it fell was pale, the lips clenched as sobs were withheld. The figure was on his knees in the darkness before the window as the moonlight bathed him, the only light in the entire suite.

Behind him, the door opened slightly and another boy poked his head inside.

"Avery? You in here?"

Avery, startled, wiped his eyes feverishly and whipped his head around, relieved to see Andrew standing there. Closing the door behind him, Andrew entered the room, frowning. "You okay?" he asked cautiously, approaching his kneeling friend.

Avery's glance fell to the ground, to his hands which were clenched tightly in his lap. 

The tears were hidden in the carpet, but they weren't hidden on his face. They'd left small, wet trails on his pale cheeks.

Andrew narrowed his eyes. "You're crying," he whispered, kneeling down next to Avery, who nodded.

"I'm having a rough night, if you couldn't tell," he replied quietly, still staring at the ground. Andrew sighed. "Can I do anything to help? Do you want a drink or a cloth for your face or something?"

Avery's mouth went up in a half-smile and he chuckled. "So quick to help. I like that, Andy, but no. Thanks anyway…I just need to fight this by myself."  
"Fight what?" Andrew was confused. Avery was acting very strange, but based on his recent behavior, Andrew also wasn't surprised.

"Myself. I need to fight…myself."

Andrew squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

Avery looked up at Andrew with teary eyes and shook his head. "Not yet. Maybe…later. But…I'll be okay, Andy. Thanks for…caring."

"Don't do anything stupid," Andrew commanded him before standing and leaving.

Avery continued to look at the ground where the moonlight captured his kneeling form.

"I can't live like this much longer…"

---

It was early on the morning of the Christmas party when Raven arose, aware of the thick smell of turkey in the air.

Though it was an old, old tradition, turkey was still cooked by families all across the galaxies. The turkeys, of course, weren't all together 'earthly' turkeys, but more like hybrid turkeys. Nonetheless, they tasted and smelled the same: delicious.

Jim was still asleep when she got up, but she didn't bother waking him. She thought the sleep would be good for him. She'd made him come with her to go on a mad goose-chase yesterday, anyway.

Raven had done all the searching she could for Ricky Jordan, the new star of the music of young people.

She'd found nothing on Ricky, but plenty on Avery. Ready to do an investigation, she purchased his music album and a few other things related to him.

That morning in her favorite chair by the fireplace, Raven discovered many things about Avery: he was young like her son, but older by a few years, he liked to dress like a woman, he was pretty, caring, warm and friendly. Raven was unsure if he was straight.

The books didn't say, after all.

"Who's the girl?" Leland asked, looking over Raven's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Leland! You startled me!" she gasped. He smiled and walked over to the couch, chuckling.

"Sorry there, lass. I just noticed you looking at a picture of a familiar face…who is she, anyway?"

"That's actually a man, believe it or not," Raven said. "His name is Avery December and he's a rising star in the world of young people music…"

Leland shrugged, staring into the flames of the fireplace. "Yeah…well, does he sing anything of quality?"

Raven held up a small disc. "I was about to find out," she replied softly.

---

"So what should I wear tonight?" Raven asked herself, opening the closet. She saw a blue dress, sparkly, velvety. Dark as midnight itself. Seeing it reminded her of Andrew. 

"_Wear that one, Mama." _His voice was that of a little child's. There was no way he had gone through puberty in her head. She wanted to see him on the news, she wanted to hear people talking about him and cry out "That's my son you're talking about!" She wanted to see him again.

Jim walked into the room and smiled at his wife. "Picked something out yet?" he asked her quietly, hugging her from behind as she looked over her dresses, distress creasing her brows.

"Maybe…"  
Jim let her go and reached into the closet. "Wear this one," he said simply, pulling out a knee-length red dress. "Red is hot."

"According to you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He laughed and nodded. "Well, red makes you look hot." He paused. "Heck, anything makes you look hot, but whatever! Wear this one, please?" he asked, blinking several times.

Raven eventually caved and chose Jim's outfit for him in return.

Singing quietly to herself in the mirror, she smiled. _"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…"_

---

Seven PM, Christmas Eve.

The Hawkins', Silver, Morph, BEN, the Dopplers and a few guests all gathered together at the dinner table and enjoyed a huge feast of turkey, purp sauce, mashed potatoes, guarvel dessert, and other such delicacies Sarah had prepared with the help of Amelia.

The food was terrific. After wining and dining, music was put on and the guests milled about, chatting here and there. The dress was formal. Everyone was wearing something nice.

Jim and Raven sat close together on the couch while Leland sat in Raven's research chair, chatting with Raven. Jim sat still, rather stiffly as Raven laughed and joked with his own father.

Jim said little, but listened intently. 

"So," Leland started, bringing up a new topic. "When are you two going to have children?"

Raven paused. "That was unexpected," she replied. Leland grinned. "Just wondering when I get to be a grandpa! Haw haw haw!" he guffawed. Jim raised an eyebrow. Was the man drunk again?

Amelia milled about, watching intently. This Hawkins Sr. sure was a card, if there was no other word to describe him. Always meddling in his son's love life. 

The feline woman tsk-tsked to herself and chuckled. This was none of her business, so why was she so adamant about getting Leland off of the subject?

She approached the couple and sat on the table between all of them. "Evening, folks! Lovely party you're having, Mr. Hawkins," she said, addressing Jim.

"Thank you, Captain," Jim said, grateful for the distraction.

Amelia proceeded to lead them away from the discussion of children and onto something else until the party died down and there were only the embers glowing in the fire.

Jim sat on the couch still, his arm around his wife, who sat snuggled against him. The room was warm, and there was no one else around. They had all chipped in to help clean up the kitchen and within an hour, all the dishes were done and everything was ready to serve customers in a few days from then which would be once the holidays were over.

Jim looked at Raven, who smiled faintly, her smile tired.

"I'm gonna go up soon," she said quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, me too." The two were silent for a moment. "So…does it bother you when my dad was talking about…what he did?"

Raven shrugged. She didn't like talking about miscarriage nor childbirth since she was experiencing plenty of the first and none of the second option.

She'd rather talk about something else...something like…

"Oh, I don't mind at all. It's just…yeah."

Jim chuckled. "Yeah indeed," he muttered. "What are the odds of you getting pregnant at all?" he asked her, meeting her eyes.

She smiled. "Well, Andy was a success. The percentage is higher because of that," she told him, thinking back to her pamphlets. Research was a good thing to do.

The corners of his lips tugged at what seemed to be a smile and he nodded.

"So the odds are up…" He paused. "I'm going upstairs now. You're welcome to come with me, if you like." His tone was suggestive. She raised an eyebrow. "James Hawkins, what are you implying?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

She shook her head and stood up, pulling him up with her. "Nope. Nothing at all."  
He took her hand and they went upstairs, the only light in the room the light of the embers in the fireplace.

In the dim light of their room before Jim leaned in to kiss his wife, he told her he loved her.

"It _will_ work this time, Ray…"

---

In the dark of night, Avery lay curled up in the same spot of moonlight. The tears had stopped flowing, but his face felt tight, dried up tears making his pale skin itchy.

He wished Andrew had come back later. He was dreadfully lonely. But, he knew Andrew was in the next room. He dared not remove himself from the light, but he knew he had to to get over his fear.

Standing, he fought the fear that crept up inside as he went to the adjoining door that stood between Andrew and Avery's suites. 

He knocked quietly. No response. Avery wasn't surprised: it was late.

"Andrew?" he whispered. He opened the door which wasn't locked, to his surprise.

Creeping inside, he saw Andrew on the balcony, staring at the sky. Avery almost ran to his friend. "Andrew," he called a little louder. Andrew turned to Avery, frowning.

"What are you doing still awake?" he asked, reaching his arm out to the troubled young man.

Avery bit his lip and his eyebrows creased together.

"I can't sleep, I'm…just…"

"You're a wreck," Andrew finished for him.

Avery nodded. "I am a wreck. I thought maybe you could help me…"

"With what?" his friend asked.

Avery sat on the ground by Andrew's feet, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I'm scared," Avery whispered. Andrew frowned and knelt down. "Of what?"

"…" Avery's eyes were looking elsewhere, but Andrew took Avery's face in his hand and made him look up at him. "What are you scared of, Avery?"

Avery's face wrinkled as if he wanted to cry and he tore his face from Andrew's grip.

"Everything!" he whined. "I…Andrew, you don't know the _half _of what I go through…"

"Well, tell me," Andrew asked quietly, sitting next to his friend.

Avery was quiet for a moment. Looking at his own bare arms, he realized it was now or never. "Okay. Well, you know…I like to wear funny clothes, right?"

"Yeah," Andrew replied. Where was he going with this?

"Some of my wardrobe is really cool…involving cool capes and whatnot, but that involves me not being able to cover up my midsection."

"So?" Andrew replied. That seemed totally in Avery's taste. So what was he leading to?

"If I bared my midriff, people would see this," he whispered, getting up onto his knees so Andrew could get a better look as he lifted the corner of his shirt. On his lower abdomen was an ugly black bruise.

Andrew paled slightly. "Where did you get that?" he asked quietly, meeting Avery's firey eyes. 

However, the beautiful Asian-looking man said nothing and turned and left the room.

Andrew shook his head at Avery's departure. There was more to him than he had thought. Much, much more.

---

Author's Note: Wow, I have a way of dancing around sex scenes, don't I? :P Well, not like you want to read them, eh? Go somewhere else if you're looking for the like. I don't go for that sort of thing. ^_^

Oh, and the Avery/Andrew scene was totally thrown in on a whim. *shrugs* Got me to five pages, though. They're NOT gay, people! Avery's just really…fluffy, one might say. Androgynous, if you will.


	46. Freedom for Simon

****

Jim's Folly

****

NOTE TO ABBY/ANGIE: Girls….LOOK. I don't rightly care if you like my story or not. I'll admit that your review irked me to the point of screaming in frustration, but that's all I'll say regarding that. I'm not interested in the less-than-kind things you have to say to me OR to Etherium's Angel. She's just trying to write for pleasure just like many of the rest of us on here at FF.net. Look, all I'm trying to get across is that not many people like the idea of multiple personality and their antics. Trust me, I know from experience.

One more thing: Cruelty added to advertising is not a good way to put your story in peoples' good books. Next time, remember the feelings of others and lighten up before you review so harshly. 

And I speak for Etherium's Angel when I say that Zandra is not a hussy. I think, out of curiosity, I might just travel on over to your little story and see what kind of character you've made 'Angie' out to be. Okay, so I just read chapter one and two. I want you to know that you have no right to even begin to have the nerve to comment on Zandra. Focus on your own characters before you go insulting others', okay?

****

  
Chapter Forty Six

Andrew watched Avery behind the glass as his Asian-looking friend belted out the lyrics to an older, slower, more opera-style song. Andrew was astounded at Avery's talent. He kept it hidden beneath that cool exterior. Andrew had no idea Avery could sing like this.

As Avery finished the last note, chills ran up Andrew's spine. He wanted to sing like that.

Avery patted Andrew on the back and sent him into the soundproof box next. 

As the young teen watched, the same girl from earlier walked in, smiling. Darryl instructed Andrew to sing.

Andrew sang, but watched the girl. Who was she? She seemed…familiar in a way. He didn't know why, nor where…but her presence made him wonder.

She was short and sweet in appearance, but he could tell there was much more to her just by looking into her eyes. Her eyes hid the mischievous attitude she clearly kept just below the surface. 

Darryl signaled that Andrew wrap up his song.

Andrew left the sound booth and studied the girl some more while she wasn't looking. She was short, too. Short, thin and young. Her reddish-blonde hair was up in a ponytail at the back of her head and her big blue eyes were framed by long eyelashes and neat eyebrows. Her face was smooth and clear and her small body clothed in style.

Andrew, for the life of him, couldn't figure out how old she was.

---

"So who is she?" Andrew asked, not looking up from his magazine as Avery played the piano. Avery stopped playing for a moment, smiling faintly.

"You mean Ruby?"

"If that's her name," Andrew replied, meeting the eyes of his friend.

Avery pivoted his body so he was facing the younger male and smiled. "Ruby's a sweet girl."

"Who is she? And how old is she, for another matter…?"

"She's fifteen," Avery informed him. Andrew's eyes widened. "She looks…"

"So young, yeah, I know. She's actually studying to be your bodyguard."

That silenced Andrew once and for all. Such a small girl…to be his bodyguard? Ludicrous.

---

Raven was afraid to look at the test. 

Dr. Orca agreed to look for her and smiled, hope in her eyes. "It's positive, Raven."  
Raven let out a tremendous breath of air and squeezed her husband's hand.

Jim nodded. "How long do we have to wait to knowif it's a success?"

Dr. Orca shrugged. "Miscarriages can happen up into months into a pregnancy. However, your wife was common having them early on in her cycle, so she probably wouldn't go out of her normal pattern. If you can pass two months, you'll be into safety."  
Jim nodded solemnly. "What can I do to make sure she gets there?"

Dr. Orca smiled. "You're a good husband. Just treat her well and make sure she rests and stays out of trouble. No stress, no bad food. No spices, nothing that isn't good for her."  
Jim nodded, meeting the eyes of his wife. "Can you do that for me?"

"I'm gonna have to," she replied quietly, her eyes sad. There was little hope in her heart that this was going to be a success. What was going to make it different from all the other times?

---

Two months had passed. Many things had occurred. Among them, Raven was starting to show. Her pregnancy had bypassed two months and she was entering the third. Ecstatic, her hope was growing for this baby she carried.

In the news, the group "Mirrored Truth" was making it big. Unknown to Raven, it was a duet of Avery and Andrew, joining to become their own band. Raven hadn't been able to get ahold of him. She'd tried hard, but no one would allow her clearance to talk with him. Not to mention, she had no idea what Simon's number was to contact Andrew though him.

Silver had gone away for awhile, having borrowed a ship and sailed across the Etherium for some alone-time.

Morph had gone with him.

Ruby was ready to be Andrew's bodyguard. He was surprised at her skill. 

He wasn't surprised at the tabloids that began to appear.

At Andrew's home, Simon often lay on the floor, stoned. He'd lost his son to the world of media. There was no turning back from that. So, Simon would tell himself, why not indulge in the good things? Life was short. 

For Simon, life was too long. The drugs he began to take began to shorten his life increasingly. 

One evening, Andrew came home to a dark and quiet house. He'd snuck away from the ways of media and wanted to come to his own bed for a night or two. Ruby had escorted him and then he was home free. Turning on a light, Andrew heard water running in the bathroom. _Simon must be having a shower_, he thought to himself.

"Simon?" he called, heading towards the bathroom after locking the front door.

After turning some more lights on, Andrew knocked on the bathroom door. "Simon? You in here?"

The door was ajar. _Odd_, Andrew thought. _Simon never leaves the door open…_

Pushing it open, Andrew staggered back at the sight he saw. Simon was in the bathtub, fully clothed, covered with water. The water had just begun to spill over the sides and pool on the floor. Simon's eyes and mouth were open under the water, and Andrew noticed the empty bottle of pills next to the tub. Suppressing a scream, Andrew grabbed at the door but fell to the ground in fright before he could get anywhere. Nothing would tear him from that sight. Nothing.

Andrew didn't even scream that night. The water began to crowd around him and he began to cry. Tears mixed with the water on the floor and Andrew rocked silently in the corner, his eyes never leaving his dead, drowned father. Suicide.

His father had committed suicide.

---


	47. Silver's Requiem

****

Jim's Folly

Well, Simon's dead, Andrew and Avery have a duet thing, Raven's probably going to give birth (I know, I've been mean enough to her) and…hmm. What's going on with Silver? 

This chapter dedicated to Night Music.

****

Chapter Forty Seven

The winds were calm as Silver steered the small boat towards the distant planet.

He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there, but he knew he'd find something to do. There was always something to do there.

Shrugging quietly to himself, he turned to Morph.

"Hey, Morphy, what should we do on the way there?"

Morph purred and nuzzled his 'father' under the chin, causing the large cyborg to grin.

"I was thinkin' about 'aving a nap, actually…wouldja watch over the ship for me, Morph?"

Morph purred in response, saluted and turned into a pair of eyes. Silver nodded in approval before finding a small crate and seating himself on it. Pulling his pirate hat over his eyes, he nodded off.

---

In dreamland, Silver was haunted.

His prison cell, his home, was dark as usual. Dark, gloomy, damp…

The concrete walls were nothing to his mechanical arm, but after having his circuits cut off, he only had one good eye as well as one good arm. The walls dripped with moisture; his prison cell was underground, a place for all the miscreants.

A place for the damned. According to the police, the government and anyone else who was deemed 'higher' than him in status, he was clearly damned. Damned to an eternity in prison, anyway. 

"Piracy is one of the ultimate life-sentencing sins," claimed one of his guards. Sure.

He wasn't _that _bad of a pirate…he didn't mercilessly kill people…anymore. 

He didn't burn houses down…since he'd met Jim.

He didn't steal…since he'd given up Treasure Planet.

Sighing heavily, Silver closed his eyes. Better to be trapped within his own mind than to be trapped within the walls of a closed cell. A cell with no windows, only bars to the open hallway constantly monitored by guards.

The prison itself was full of mutineers, monsters, evil men. So many stories…so few that Silver wanted to hear.

He wanted to be home…even though he didn't know where that was.

He wanted to be free, in the skies, feeling the wind on his face…the working half, anyway. He rubbed his cheek with his flesh hand and frowned. He felt so cold. Was he losing weight? 

Glancing at his belly with a chuckle, he realized how hard it would be to tell anyway. 

That, at least made him smile.

Thoughts of Jimbo made him smile even more. From a smile to a frown his face fell as he thought of the young boy…he had no idea what the boy was up to. He'd hoped he'd followed his dreams…he hoped he'd followed through with his plans for his future.

Silver hoped he'd given his mother the treasure and they'd bought a new house to replace the one that Silver had destroyed in a moment of greedy malice.

Blinking back tears, Silver ignored the pain in his heart. He was deathly homesick.

The pain increased. He couldn't cry. He couldn't let the guards catch him crying…

He didn't lift his eyes as he saw the shoes of the guard at the bars of his prison cell.

"What's wrong, pirate? Miss yer mommy?"

"Haw, haw! That's a good one…"  
The rage in Silver built and he clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly.

_Shut up…the lot of ya! Shut up…just shut up…_

---

Waking with a start, Silver tried to forget what he'd dreamed. _Shake it off, Big Guy, _he told himself. Yawning, he approached Morph. The planet was a lot closer by now.

Morph nuzzled Silver as the cyborg took the wheel.

"Anythin' happen while I was out, Morphy?" 

The blob chirped in response as if to say 'Nope!'

Silver nodded. Montressor was in view. He was almost home.


	48. Goodbye, Old Friend

****

Jim's Folly 

Okay, people, I didn't ask you to like the story, nor to read it. I just know that the few of you who've stuck by me and actually still like this story, thank you. I really appreciate it. 

Another thing I'm wondering is where all these sudden people have come. It seems you have to write two chapters a day and update constantly to remain in the top six. Back in the day….(I'm sure few of you remember), there weren't many stories to choose from. I tell you, though, there's something for everyone here these days…

Oh, and Night Music, thanks for your sweetness. I'm glad your day was made.

By the way, my dear Squabbit/Monkeypants…here's your surprise.

****

Chapter Forty-Eight

The baby was born on August 20th, a healthy seven pounds and four ounces. It was a girl.

As Raven held her little girl in her arms, she had no tears to cry, for her heart was overflowing with joy. Her little girl had light brown hair, straight as a whistle. Her eyes were blue and sparkling, but Raven knew that all children were born with blue eyes. Andrew's had also been blue at birth. 

Jim cried when he held his child. Never had something so tiny been put into his charge, save for Morph, who was not a small image of himself. Jim couldn't comprehend the life that this little one held. Such a tiny thing, yet so vivid.

He held his future in his arms. 

---

Silver didn't cry when he held the baby. She was a week hold and finally, Raven had courage enough to let others hold her. Silver sat down and held the baby gently, smiling and cooing at the tiny little girl.

"So 'ave you a name for 'er yet, Jimbo?" Silver asked, looking up from where the baby held his index finger. Jim smiled and glanced at his wife who nodded.

"We've chosen one, actually. Well…two, really. Her name is Micha Kendalyn."  
"Micha Kendalyn Hawkins. Quite a beautiful name you're givin' 'er, there, love."

Raven nodded. "She's a beautiful girl. Beautiful name to go with a beautiful girl."  
Micha Kendalyn. Raven had no idea of this girl's future, nor had she the idea what impact she might have on Silver in the future.

---

Avery never did explain things to Andrew, but after a month of being a duet, Avery had finally had enough. Andrew was woken one night by the slipping of a letter underneath his hotel room door. 

Avery's neat writing was scrawled on the paper in black ink, cursive writing on the lines.

_"Dear Andy,_

I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I've decided I've done this for long enough. An image has been put out for me and I'm sick of it. You may see me again, but no longer will I be Avery. No longer will I look the way you remember me, but I know you'll recognize me. 

I must add that I'm terribly sorry to hear about what happened to Simon. I'm sorry I can't be there in your time of need but I know that it's for your safety as well as mine that I leave as soon as possible. Brock nor Darryl have no idea where I'm going to be, but Ruby knows. Trust Ruby, Andy. I know you don't yet, but let her grow on you. I know she'll take good care of you, so I'm leaving you in her care. You've definitely matured in this time of our friendship. I urge you on in contacting your mother, now that Simon is gone. He can't get in the way. Try your best to do this without Brock's knowledge…Brock and Simon made a deal back when Simon was still with us. Watch out for Brock. Let Ruby do some talking and make some deals. She'll definitely help you out, trust me.

Andy, again, I hate to leave you like this but I have to. I'm going somewhere where no one can find me in this state. Do not fear for me. I'm not going to commit suicide. You've seen enough of it lately, I'm sure.

Please, don't tell Brock about this letter. Remember what is necessary and burn this letter as soon as possible, okay? Ruby already knows the business I've mentioned. 

Notify her and try to contact your mother. I'm sick of you being without her. I heard you screaming at night, you know. Your dreams are worse than you had let on, so don't go denying it, even though I'm not there for you to deny it to.

Well, my Andy, I must conclude this letter. Thank you for your friendship. You were definitely an enigma and I enjoyed our time together.

Many best wishes,

Avery.

Andrew wasn't sure what to think. _He_ was an enigma to Avery? That was a joke, obviously. Avery himself was an enigma to anyone he met! 

Either way, Andrew knew that Ruby knew the key to finding Raven.

Whether or not Avery was gone yet, Andrew had a piece of himself torn from his soul. Another one important to him was gone. The fourteen year old boy was finally alone, and he hated it. Falling to the floor, he curled into a ball and sobbed. There was no one left for him now. 

---


	49. Welcome Home

****

Jim's Folly

Squabbit, did you catch that? Micha, as in your email address, and Kendalyn, the name you *happened* to suggest! Wow! I was actually shocked when I noticed your email was "Misha" whatnot. Honestly, I'd chosen Micha's name long ago. That's what your surprise was. Excited? Not all it was cracked up to be? Your choice. ^_^

By the way, chapter fifty is probably the last chapter. The end. Finis. Yeah, you got it. Jim's Folly is almost over.

****

Chapter Forty-Nine

It took Andrew two years to get in contact with Raven. By this time, she was teaching hip-hop at a low-class dance studio in a more dangerous part of Montressor, but she didn't mind. Her students were excellent and she loved her job. 

Micha was two years old and prettier with each passing day. Silver was awfully fond of her, and the toddler followed him around almost everywhere he went.

Jim tried not to get jealous, but couldn't help feeling a little left out. 'Uncle Silver' was his daughter's pick over her own father. Oh well, Jim would constantly think. She chose a good man to look up to. 

It was a dark afternoon when Raven received the message.

"Hey, Raven. Someone's here to see you." 

She was sweaty and out of breath from her teaching. "Take a break, girls," she told her class and reached for a towel and a drink of water.

"Who's here to see me?" she asked the person who had given her the message. 

The tall young boy shrugged. "He didn't say. He's a young guy, though. My age, I guess."

Raven frowned. A boy looking to learn to dance, perhaps? She was curious. The messenger led her to her visitor. 

The boy waiting to see her was tall and thin, his back to her. He was dressed in blue jeans and a white collared shirt. His hair was black and straight, cut neatly. 

The messenger cleared his throat. "Sir? She's here to see you." That having been said, he turned and left.

The boy turned, a smile growing on his face.

Raven paused, studying the face. Dark brown eyes, calm and clear. Full lips spread in a beautiful, gentle smile. Smooth skin, nice teeth…long eyelashes. So familiar…so…Ricky Jordan.

She gasped, staggering slightly. He reached forward, his smile growing.

"Hi," he whispered. 

"It can't be," she breathed. 

"You look great, Mom," Andrew replied, his smile fading faintly.

Tears began to well in Raven's eyes. This couldn't be her son…could it?

"You're so…grown up…" she whispered. He had to be sixteen by now.

"Well, you're married." His accent was even gone. She wasn't sure what to do.

Her eyebrows crinkled together. "Andy?"

He rushed forward and gathered her into his arms. "Oh, Mama, I've missed you so much!" he whispered into her hair. She sobbed quietly, her arms tight around his middle.

"Baby, my Andy, you're alive," she choked out, not letting go. The two held each other for what seemed like decades. 

"So…" Andrew said, letting go of his mother. "When do I get to see Jim?"

Raven grinned. "Come home with me and you'll get to see him. Oh…did you want to meet your little sister too?"

Andrew's eyebrows crinkled with emotion. "I have a sister?"

Raven nodded, her grin widening. "She's two years old, Andy. I'll fill you in on the way home."  


---

Andrew cried as he met his sister. She was precious. Pure perfection. Her eyes were no longer blue but a deep brown like his. Truly a replica. Her straight hair was in ponytails on top of her head, turning into little waterfall-looking sections on her head.

She wore a blue dress, and she hid behind Jim's leg shyly. Andrew and Jim met each other with a huge hug, skipping any formalities of a 'man hug'.

Jim knelt and scooped up his daughter.

"This is Micha, Andy. Sweetie, this is your big brother."

Micha frowned, looking at the big boy in front of her. Another boy to follow around. She cocked her head and turned to her dad silently, her eyes full of question.

"His name is Andrew, Mich." Jim's words seemed to sink in. "Andwew," she said quietly. Andrew's eyes flooded with happy tears. "She's beautiful, Jim," he whispered, touching his little sister's arm. She held a stuffed Captain Flint doll in her arms and watched Andrew some more, her thumb in her mouth.

"Silvew?" she asked Jim, her thumb muffling her speech. Jim chuckled and set her down. "He's probably in the kitchen, babe. Go look there, okay?"

"'Kay," she replied and ran off, her little legs pounding on the floor.

Andrew wiped his eyes and sighed. "Sorry. It's a little bit emotional seeing someone who looks…well, like my mother and me and you and…well…yeah."

Raven returned to where the two men were speaking and smiled. "Well, Andy, shall we sit and explain some things to each other?"

"Yeah," Andrew replied, nodding. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

---

Micha looked up from where she was perched on Silver's lap as he read the newspaper. The new boy was coming to sit down by her. She blinked her big eyes at him.

"Andwew!" she announced with pride. She'd remembered his name.

Andrew nodded. "Hey sweetie," he said. Silver stood, scooping Micha onto his shoulders. Holding out his flesh hand to Andrew, he grinned. "Nice t' finally meet ya, Andrew."

Andrew nodded. "I've heard nothing about you, but…nice to meet you too," he said in return. Silver chuckled and readjusted his hat. "I'm the fearsome pirate with the many counts of felony against 'im. I'm just rentin' a room here." Andrew's expressionless face was enough to cause Silver to reel over into heaps of laughter.

"I'm just kiddin', kiddo. I'm a pirate, yes, but I ain't dat bad. Ask Jimbo 'ere."  
Jim shook his head, amused. Micha was having a lovely time sitting on Silver's shoulders. She took his pirate's hat off of her head and put it on her own. "Yo ho!" she proclaimed, raising her arms to the sky.

Silver scooped her down from his shoulders and tickled her tenderly. "Oh, you little mischief-box, you!" 

She giggled insanely before scrambling out of his arms and out of the room. Silver grinned. "Well, I best be off and let you folks catch up now. Nice t' meet ya, Andrew."

Andrew nodded his agreement and sat, his mother and stepfather following suit.

"Well, Andy…where do we start?" Raven asked as Jim joined her, draping his arm around her shoulders.

Andrew licked his lips and didn't look her in the eyes. "Simon's dead," he said quietly. Raven paled. "Since when…?" she asked. Jim's eyes darkened. Good riddance if you asked him…

"He killed himself two years ago. It wasn't pretty…but I won't go into detail." Andrew frowned. How much he wanted to tell his mother…but so much he had to leave out.

"Where's Avery?" she asked. Andrew nodded. Of _course _she knew about Avery. She'd probably seen their duet on TV at one time or another.

"He…left. Two years ago as well. A short time after Simon died, he left me behind…and I haven't heard from him since."  
Raven recalled some of their videos together, frowned slightly, but looked at her son in love.

"So…what exactly…were you…two…?"

"Friends, Ma." His statement was stern. He meant it.

Raven nodded, blushing. "Sorry…I had to ask."  
Andrew bit his lip. "Yeah, the media plays on things like that…pretty boys singing together…yadda yadda, you know the rest. I'm sure you heard some of the rumors?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. There had been rumors about her son and Avery? She hadn't heard those ones…

"I heard something about you and a girl named…Ruby?"

"Oh, her. She was my bodyguard."

"Where is she now?"

"She left me at the docks with a ticket to Montressor. I have no way of contacting her because she also abandoned the company…just like Avery. So…" He shrugged. 

Raven reached forward and clasped her son's hands in her own. "You have a family here, baby. We're not going anywhere."  
Andrew smiled faintly, his eyes clouded with tears. "Tell me about my sister, Mama."

Raven smiled proudly, closing her eyes. Glancing at Jim, she nodded. "Well, it was a slow process…"  


----


	50. The End

****

Jim's Folly

HALLELUJAH! IT'S THE END OF JIM'S FOLLY! Congratulations, everyone. I love you all, even if you hated my story. ^_^

****

ATTENTION: There is a severe Kleenex warning for this chapter. If none is to be found, locate it immediately. This is your last warning.

Oh, and review dedications and whatnot will be at the bottom of the chapter. 

****

Chapter Fifty

Andrew was legally adopted as Jim's son later that year and the young boy went into correspondence through Dr. Doppler. Micha grew to like her big brother and Silver eventually grew jealous of their bond. Basically, Micha grew attached to any man who was big enough to protect her. As time passed, she looked more and more like her mother and less like Jim. She hadn't even Jim's eyes, but his stern attitude. The years passed and she matured into adolescence.

As time passed and she fell into the age of thirteen, Silver found himself leaving Montressor for more adventures, promising that one day he'd be back for her and they'd go on an adventure together. 

In those days of Micha's growth, Raven had been getting increasingly sick.

Continuously coughing up blood, she was in and out of the hospital frequently, bringing severe worry to Sarah and many others who loved her. Jim was so sick with worry that he accepted a mission, donning his uniform once more, hopefully to distract him from thinking his wife might die.

On the morning when he was to leave, he went to visit Raven as she lay in bed, resting. He kissed her tenderly, smiling gently. "I love you, Raven Hawkins," he told her firmly, stroking her hair. She was so frail…she'd lost a lot of weight, but she still held that beauty about her. She'd never lose it, no matter how sick she became.

He held her gently that morning for a long time, as if he knew something was going to happen. His kiss was longer than she expected, longer than usual, his I-love-you's frequent.

She blinked. "Jim…what's wrong?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Can't I tell you I love you?"

She nodded and took his hands, sitting up. "Yes, but…something's wrong. I can tell it in your eyes."  
He smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong, babe. Take care of Micha while I'm gone."  
He kissed her again, lightly this time. "Love you," he whispered, standing up. Raven smiled. "Love you too, Jim. Be safe."  
He saluted her, smiling. And then he left.

It was then that she felt it. She felt what he'd been feeling. The heaviness. Something was wrong.

---

Micha was reading when Andrew burst into her room. "Mich, it's Mom! She's really sick!" 

They found Raven in the bathroom, violently ill. Micha comforted her mother while Andrew called for the paramedics, who came immediately.

Raven was rushed to the hospital, attached to numerous tubes and wires, tears flowing as she held the hands of her children on either side of her. Andrew had grown into quite a young man, while Micha's beauty was imminent. Micha had chosen to not follow in her mother's long-haired footsteps and kept her hair at her shoulders. That hair fell over her face as she leaned over her mother that morning, whispering comforting words to her as they rode to the hospital.

On the winds of the Etherium, Jim could feel it. The very pit of his soul was at severe unrest. Something was happening. He knew it was going to happen, yet he'd left anyway…why? 

He ignored the questions of his crew as he stood at the helm, overlooking the skies. They were particularly violent-looking this day, the skies red with anger. 

Jim frowned. It was common sailing knowledge never to sail into a red sky.

He told his crew to be on their guard just in case.

He didn't know how true his warning was.

---

That very same afternoon, Raven was hooked up to oxygen as her blood pressure plummeted. She was dying. Andrew and Micha never left her side.

---

Jim saw it coming. In fact, his crew was prepared. The large meteor that headed their way knew it too. That's probably the reason it sped, intent on their destruction.

Jim had everyone secure their lifelines, his eyes dark with sadness.

They were going to die.

---

"Kids, your mother is very ill, as I'm sure you know," the doctor explained. Duh. Of course they knew this. Andrew crossed his arms and Micha bit on her thumbnail. Her mother couldn't die. She still needed her. She needed the womanly influence in her life…she needed…so much. She wasn't finished with Raven yet! Tears burned at her eyes.

"I'm afraid to inform you that she probably won't make it through the night." He paused. "I'm sorry."

Andrew held his emotions inside. He held the growing want to strangle the doctor. He held it at the back of his mind, subdued where it could not break free and dominate his free will.

Micha began to cry. Her sobs ate at Andrew's soul, hurting him with every breath.

He reached out and held his sister against him, ignoring the doctor. 

"We need to go see her, Andy," Micha whimpered. They needed to say goodbye.

---

Jim held strong to the wheel as the ship rocked with the approaching storm the meteor brought with it. Jim gritted his teeth. "Men, it has been an honor!" he cried as the heat over powered them. The men fell to their knees, many crying out. Jim's First Officer, a young canine man, shook Jim's hand. "A true honor, Captain Hawkins."  
Jim looked into the boy's eyes. This kid was terrified. 

"I'm sorry I led you into this," Jim told him. The boy shook his head. "I've learned a lot, Sir. Thank you for this adventure."

Jim let go of the boy's arm and faced the meteor, letting go of the wheel. 

Tears flowed as he pictured his family. Andrew, his little girl, even Silver, his mentor. He shut his eyes as he pictured his wife. His beautiful wife, dying in the hospital. The wind whipped his hair around his face, his eyes ablaze with fire.

"Goodbye," he whispered as the meteor made contact with the ship. It wasn't long before the ship blew to smithereens. Captain James Pleiades Hawkins was dead.

---

Raven held the hands of her children as she felt part of her soul disappear. She cried. "Kids…Jim…he's…gone!" she exclaimed. Andrew's eyes were angry, yet torn with grief. How did she know? It was obvious: he could feel it too. Jim was gone. He could no longer feel that life that Jim had left behind with all of them, even if it had only been a little bit. Micha fell into a sobbing mess on the floor next to her mother's bed.

"Oh, this is so…terrible! All of you…you're leaving me…" she wailed, raising her body to rest her head on her mother's stomach. Raven's tears fell no more as her breathing came slower. "I'm not leaving you, baby. I'm just…going somewhere else until we see each other again."  
Andrew shook his head. "Mom, you can't…"

She looked at her boy, a grown man by now. "Honey…I want you to go and find a family. Love them as you have loved everyone else…and…take care of Micha for me, please…" Andrew's eyes burned with tears. Violent sobs began to rack his body as Raven's heart monitor slowed down. Several nurses entered and tried to get in to tend to Raven. Micha shook her head. "She's going…sorry. Can we have…a minute?" she asked softly, her tears driving the nurses away. Raven looked at her beautiful daughter. "My love, there are many men out there who will see you as an object. Baby, don't let down your guard. Keep Andrew on your tail at all times…he'll watch out for you."

Sobs were taking over Micha again. Her father was dead and her mother was on the brink.

Andrew stood next to his mother and then he leaned over, kissing her forehead softly.

"Thank you for being my mother," he whispered. "You did a fabulous job…you gave me hope when I had none. I just want you to know how proud of you I am." Tears came to him no longer. Raven looked at her son tenderly. "Baby, you made me who I am today. Without you…I'd be lost."  
Micha wept. 

"Micha," Raven whispered, touching her daughter's face. "I love you, my precious angel. Stay beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you that you're not special. You're a beautiful girl and you mean more to me than anything else…take care of Andrew when he doesn't have time to be strong."

Andrew's breathing was jagged. "I love you, Mom…" he whispered, burying his face into her hair. She kissed his cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart."  
Micha kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you, Mom. Thanks for everything," she whispered, holding gently to her mother's hand as her grip loosened.

"I love you kids," Raven whispered. Her heart monitor slowed even more and Raven breathed her last. Closing her eyes, she breathed out and was still.

The monitor went off and the nurses entered. Andrew and Micha came together, torn and broken. Neither had living parents. Neither had anything else but each other.

Leaving Raven's body for the hospital to deal with, Andrew left for awhile whereas Sarah took Micha to her mother's funeral. The service was beautiful.

Life for Micha grew difficult. Silver hadn't come back like he'd promised. Things weren't looking up. Jim's voyage's explosion had made the news and Micha had kept every clipping, every photo of her father she could find. No more tears fell. Not for her, nor for Sarah. Sarah had cried herself dry.

Micha's heart hardened day after day until the day she turned eighteen. She hugged Sarah goodbye and left the Inn, never to return. 

Perhaps on her own, she could find Silver. She'd change her identity and become someone else. Perhaps she'd become a pirate, like she'd dreamed. She wanted to be like Silver…perhaps piracy would lead her to him. They'd be together again, perhaps.

Perhaps he was dead. Perhaps he'd gotten into an accident as well that had shattered his boat and left him for death's grip. 

No. Micha could feel it in her bones that Silver was still alive. She was determined to find him, but she didn't know where to start. 

Heading into the setting sun over the darkness that approached Montressor, Micha boarded a boat to Crescentia Spaceport. She waved goodbye to her home planet and turned away. It was time to start anew.

__

~Fin~

---

****

Author's Final Note: Well my dears, I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter because I had…well…no fun writing it. In fact, I cried a lot. I hate writing about death and this was so…well, sad. No one likes to think about dying, so I hope no one cried _too _much. 

I hope you've enjoyed this adventure because it sure has been an adventure writing it. I'm eternally thankful for your support and encouragement. Stay vibrant and God bless you all.

By the way, I ended the story that way for a purpose. Night Music, I know you're thinking along my lines. There'll probably be a sequel. Yeah, I know…sad to think of a sequel ALREADY but hey…I have ideas. I mean, it'll have no Jim or Sarah…but hey, Silver's out there somewhere, and pirates may show up. Hey, it'll be fun. Keep a sharp eye out, my lovely fanfictioneers. 

Time for the dedications:

****

Night Music: My dear, you're one of the newest reviewers, yet you have continuously touched my heart with your love of Silver and your tolerance for Jim and my messed up others such as Avery, Ruby and the like. Thank you for your encouragement and please, stay in touch. Keep an eye out for other stories because your obsession over Silver has given me a bit of a soft spot for the ol' cyborg.

****

Faith: Sweetheart, your anonymous reviews are always happy and jubilant. Your happy proclamations always make me smile. Thanks so much.

****

Abgie: Not sure what to say to you, really…keep up your writing and don't let anything stop you. As Silver would say, "Stick to it, no matter the squalls." Thanks for reading.

Mia: Well, thanks for sticking with me. I don't know why you've stopped writing Kitty Year Round, but…hey, if you do, I'll be here waiting to read the chapters. Thanks for being a great friend and I look forward to many more email wars with you. 

Jaguar-kally: Well, my dear, welcome to the world of TP fan fiction. I haven't read your story yet, but I know it's been sitting at number one on the reel of TP stories for awhile now. Congratulations. Keep up the writing and take care; I'm glad you're enjoying Jim's Folly…I wonder what you'll say when you finally catch up to this point!

Sirius: Thank you for reading, Sirius. It means a lot to me for someone to read so much in such a…well, I don't know how long you took to read it. Thanks for reading it, though. 

****

Squabbit/Monkeypants: Well, it's Misha herself. Congrats on your surprise! *giggles* I know, it's not much of a surprise, but…hey, your name (and chosen name) won the place of Jim's child, so…surprise! *throws confetti* Thanks for sticking with me this long. Your reviews have always made me smile. 

****

Abook: No idea where you went off to, but in the time when you were there reading, I was smiling at your lovely reviews. Thank you, my friend. 

****

Angel: Last but certainly not least…you should be at the top. To my dear Etherium's Angel, I owe you the world. Your support, encouragement and violent threats have kept me going: you have no idea how much our friendship means to me. Your prayerful encouragement and kind words kept me on my toes at all times. Thank you for indeed sticking with me to the VERY end, hanging on every word and enjoying it so much that you threaten to kill me with every twist you don't like. I could go on for pages about how awesome you are, but I think I will cut it short because my fingers are cold. It's winter in Canada, you know. Either way, my dear Angel, stay sweet, keep writing, and I look forward to many more chapters of Porthole to the Past. Again, from the bottom most deepest part of my heart, _thank you_. 

Many blessings and a happy new year to all of you,

Raine Ishida

__


End file.
